Reunion
by midnightread
Summary: Carter's been invited to her high school reunion but isn't sure if she wants to go. Can O'Neill change her mind? Takes them through the reunion and beyond. Based beginning of season 7. Only M rated bit is chapter 31
1. Chapter 1

**So I had this idea and thought I might as well write it down. This is my first multi chapter Stargate story so be nice. :)**

**Oh and I've also said that Mark and Sam are twins and since I couldn't find anything about who was older and what not, I could be right.**

Carter was not happy. She was sat in the debriefing for their last mission and the rest of SG1 could tell that something was bothering her. She seemed distracted, answering any questions put to her slower than normal and once Hammond had to ask her the same thing twice, something that just didn't happen when questioning Carter.

When Hammond dismissed them and left the room Sg1 all congregated around the still seated Carter. "Hey Sam," Daniel said, "What's up?"

She looked up at them, "Huh?"

"You seem a little distracted Carter," O'Neill said in a joking voice.

"Indeed," Teal'c said, inclining his head in agreement.

"What, oh I was just thinking about some stuff," Carter said shrugging.

"When are you not?" O'Neill said with a smirk, "What in particular this time?"

"I found this in my lab this morning. It got sent to my house but since we were off world Janet brought it in an told me where it was when we had our exams earlier." She handed an envelope over to O'Neill.

He took it and opened it, "High school reunion?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I don't know whether I'm going to go or not. I never really got on all that well with anyone at school and it's not like I have anyone to go with."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and Daniel said, "How bad could it have been?"

Carter raised her eyebrow, "I was a smart blonde and an Air Force brat who had to keep moving around, add to that a twin who was a smart arse jock who always put me down since he was the older twin."

"Ah," Daniel said, "I see what you mean."

Carter nodded and O'Neill said, "I knew you had a brother but I hadn't realised he was your older twin."

Carter shrugged, "Yeah he's older by about two minutes and never let me forget it."

Teal'c nodded again then asked, "What is a high school reunion and why do you need someone to go with you?"

Daniel, O'Neill and Carter all shared a look and then Carter said, "A high school reunion is a get together of former class mates Teal'c and people use it as a chance to show how well they've done with their lives after school."

O'Neill nodded, "And Carter needs someone to go with her since it's boring if you go on your own." Daniel and Carter threw him a questioning look and he continued to say, "Trust me, the only reunion I went to I went to alone and I had a terrible time."

Carter and Daniel nodded and Teal'c said, "You will not be alone, your brother Mark Carter will be there."

"He's going with his wife and probably will just end up ignoring me the whole night."

Then O'Neill asked, "Carter when is your reunion?"

"Three weeks on Saturday Sir, why?" Carter asked, glancing quickly at the envelope.

He didn't answer her question and just asked, "Do you want to go?"

"I don't know, it will be nice to see everyone again, even if they did make my life miserable, but I did have some really good friends who I haven't seen in a long time," Carter shrugged again, obviously torn about whether or not to go.

O'Neill solved the problem for her, "Well since we're off rotation in three weeks and getting some well-earned time off, how about I go with you? If it's alright with you of course." Carter could tell from the sound of his voice that he was only half joking.

Smiling she said, "You know what Sir, I'd really like that."

Daniel and Teal'c shared a knowing smile while O'Neill and Carter just had one of their silent conversations with their body language and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone whose added this story to their favorites and alerts already. Here's chapter 2 enjoy :)**

Three weeks later and Carter was outside O'Neill's house, knocking on the door. It had been three weeks since they'd decided that O'Neill would go with her to her reunion and those three weeks had been the same as ever, but Daniel and Teal'c had noticed that Carter had seemed happier and O'Neill hadn't been nearly as sarcastic and Jack-like as normal.

Carter knocked on the door in front of her and waited for perhaps three seconds before the door opened and O'Neill waved her in. "Come in Carter, I'll be another minute." Carter walked in and stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the Colonel pack all his stuff.

"Leaving it a little late aren't you Sir," she said.

He shrugged, "I kept putting it off and putting it off and now I'm kinda behind." He moved into his bathroom then came out quickly, carrying his bath stuff. "I have two questions. One, do I need to bring my dress blues?"

Before he could ask his second question Carter shook her head, "Um… a suit would be better if you've got one. My brother still doesn't like the Air Force all that much and we don't want to scare my class with the number of medals you've got."

She smiled and O'Neill laughed, "Fair enough. Okay, second question, what year did you graduate? I want to know how old I'm going to feel at this shin dig."

"86 Sir." When she saw him wince she added, "Sir, it'll be fine, you're not that much older than me."

"Seventeen years Carter," O'Neill grouched, zipping his case and hefting it down the stairs.

"You don't look it," Carter replied, taking the bag and putting it by the door while the Colonel ran back up the stairs to get his suit, "And anyway," she continued in a quiet voice that O'Neill could hardly hear, "It doesn't make a difference to me."

Not sure whether or not Carter had actually meant her to hear what she had said O'Neill walked past her and grabbed his phone. Dialling the phone he turned to his 2nd in command, "Daniel and T said they'd drive us to the airport."

Carter smiled, "Well isn't that nice of them."

O'Neill laughed. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask, when we're in San Diego where are we staying?"

Before Carter could answer O'Neill held up his hand and said, "Yeah Daniel it's me, that ride would come in handy right now." After listening for a moment he said, "Ok see you then," and hung up. "He'll be here in a few minutes."

Carter nodded and then continued to say what she had been saying before the phone call, "We're staying with my bother Sir," Carter said, somewhat nervously, "He offered me the spare room at his place and I couldn't really refuse."

O'Neill nodded. "What about me? I thought he wasn't a fan of the Air Force."

"He doesn't know you're coming Sir," Carter mumbled, staring down at her feet.

"He doesn't know I'm coming," O'Neill repeated slowly.

Carter nodded, and still looking at her feet said, "All he knows is that someone is coming with me."

"If that's what you think is the best Carter then so be it."

Carter looked up and smiled.

There was a knock at the door and O'Neill turned to answer it, letting in Daniel and Teal'c. Picking up his bag O'Neill walked out and threw it into the open boot of Daniel's car before placing his clothes bag in on top. Carter walked over to her car and pulled out her case and what was obviously her dress. Walking over and putting her stuff in besides O'Neill she said, "Is it alright if I leave my car here?"

O'Neill nodded, "Go ahead."

He turned to Daniel and Teal'c, who were watching the two of them with smirks on their faces. O'Neill ignored them and slammed the boot shut before walking and opening the back door of the car for Carter. As she got in he went and locked up his house, and when he passed the still smirking Daniel and Teal'c he snapped, "What?"

The two just continued to smirk and got into the front of the car, Daniel driving and Teal'c riding shot gun beside him. Shaking his head O'Neill got into the back next to Carter.

Starting the car and pulling away Daniel asked, "So Jack, looking forward to meeting Sam's brother?"

"Oh I'm breathless with anticipation," O'Neill answered sarcastically while throwing an accusing look at Carter. She smiled sheepishly and mouthed the word sorry at him.

Daniel just laughed and Teal'c smiled.

O'Neill groaned. For the first time ever he was glad he lived so close to the airport, it meant that this ride was going to be over soon and he would get rid of Daniel for a weekend. As much as he now saw the archaeologist as a friend Daniel still annoyed him regularly.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've said to a few people this would be down by tomorrow, that was on Monday and since it's 3 past 12 on Wednesday and I've had school, I think I've done pretty well.**

**Hope you like this chapter :)**

They got to the airport and said a quick goodbye to Daniel and Teal'c, telling them they didn't need to come into the airport with them. The two friends just smiled and told them to have fun before driving off. Giving a sigh of relief O'Neill led the way into the airport.

Being in the Air Force had some perks as it meant that the two officers didn't have to stand in line for very long at the check in desk and soon got their boarding passes. The only problem came when they had to go through security. Carter got through fine but when it was O'Neill's turn the machine bleeped. He threw Carter and apologetic look, "I've got scrapes of shrapnel in my shoulder. Happens every time I have to go through airport security." The guard got out his wand and the two were soon on their way.

They went to the right gate and ten minutes later were sitting on the plane in business class. Getting settled next to each other O'Neill turned to Carter and asked, "How long is this flight Carter?"

"About three and a half hours Sir."

He nodded, "Well if you don't mind I'm going to try and sleep for as much of it as possible since this week has been a little hectic and I want to look my best tonight." The last bit was added in the Colonel's own special sarcastic way.

Carter smiled at him, ignoring the sarcasm, "You know what Sir, I think I'll join you in that, it has been a long week and we're not going to get much chance to cool off when we get to Marks."

Three hour and a half hours later O'Neill woke up to find Carter sleeping, with her head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on the top of hers. Moving slowly so not to wake her up O'Neill straightened his neck and moved it from side to side to work out the stiffness sleeping crocked had caused. Shifting a miniscule distance away from Carter he looked down at her sleeping form and smiled to himself. O'Neill knew from past experience that even when Carter was asleep she still had worry lines on her face, but right now, with her head on his shoulder her face was free on lines and she looked incredibly young and innocent.

O'Neill watched the women he loved sleep for ten more minutes, smiling every so often when she shifted her head or did the cute scrunchy thing she did in her sleep with her nose, before an airhostess came over and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Turning towards her the women smiled and said, in a quiet voice, "Sir, if you could wake your wife up, we're coming in to land."

"She's not my wife. We just work together," O'Neill said hastily.

The airhostess nodded but didn't look convinced then she walked down the plane, stopping once more to wake up one more sleeping person.

Turning back to Carter O'Neill watched her for another ten seconds before putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking gently. "Come on Carter, wake up. We're in San Diego."

Carter mumbled something and swatted at his arm, trying to push him away. O'Neill laughed quietly to himself, whenever she was off world Carter woke up without a fuss but it seemed as long as she knew she was safe she really didn't like waking up. Shaking her shoulder slightly harder he said, "Major, front and centre."

Carter started awake, her head coming up so fast she clipped O'Neill's chin with her forehead. Rubbing her head she grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Sir."

O'Neill rubbed his chin for a minute before dropping his hand and shrugging, "I've had worse." They both knew that it was true and they shared a smile before O'Neill said, "Why is it that on missions I can wake you up without getting injured, a part from the occasional bite," the two of them laughed at this, remembering when she had bitten him on Apophsis' ship, "But as soon as your asleep on my shoulder you're like Daniel without his coffee?"

"I guess I just don't feel in danger with you Sir." Realising what she had said Carter looked away and sorted out her seat belt.

O'Neill just smiled and copied her motion.

Soon they were off the plane and through customs and collecting their bags from baggage claim.

"Come on Sir, we need to catch a cab to my brothers," Carter said, leading the way to the exit of the airport, both manoeuvring through the crowd with practiced ease that came from working under the mountain and eating in the commissary. As soon as they got out the doors they walked over to the line of waiting cabs and, after throwing their stuff into the boot, slide into the back. After giving the driver the address Carter sat back and looked at her CO.

"As you know Sir, Mark isn't a big fan of the Air Force so if he says anything please don't take it personally."

O'Neill nodded, "Carter, it'll be fine. I've probably heard worse."

Carter smiled and looked at her CO, "Thanks Sir."

The two of them then sat in silence, watching San Diego pass by the windows of the cab.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like this chapter. I had most of the day off school so when I wasn't catching up on the sleep I missed last night I was working on this. For the same reason I'm hoping that the next chapter will be up later tonight or when I get back from school tomorrow.**

The cab came to a stop in front of a semi-detached house, complete with white picket fence and a front garden full of toys.

Carter opened the door and got out, and instead of opening the door on to the road O'Neill slid out after her. As she paid the driver O'Neill pulled out their stuff before slamming the boot.

He put the stuff on the curb as Carter finished up, then when the cab pulled away picked up his stuff and went to pick up hers too but she got there first, and after giving him a smile that would have melted the heart of anyone on the receiving end, led the way up the path.

She paused at the end of the path and took a deep breath, before knocking on the door. It was opened almost immediately by a man how smiled at his sister before pulling her into a bear hug. "I'm glad you could come Sammie, it's been a while. The kids have been asking after you."

Behind the hugging siblings O'Neill couldn't help the snort that escaped when he heard the hard arsed Major get called Sammie. Carter looked back at her CO and said, in a voice that left no room for argument, "Anyone on base ever calls me Sammie, Sir, I'll make Antarctica look like Hawaii."

O'Neill nodded, a smile on his face, while Carter turned back to her brother and detangled herself from his arms. "Mark, I'd like you to meet my CO, Colonel Jack O'Neill. Sir, this is my brother Mark."

The two men looked each other up and down then O'Neill reached out his hand and they shook.

Mark stood to one side and waved them in, "Come in, come in. I've set up the guest room for you Sammie."

Carter grimaced at her nick name and said, "Um, Mark, I don't suppose you could give me a duvet and pillow so I can sleep on the sofa."

Mark looked at her, a question in his eyes, "I thought you'd be fine sharing with him." He nodded in O'Neill's direction.

Carter and O'Neill shared a look then Carter said, "Um, we're not together Mark, he's my CO that's all."

Mark nodded, but didn't look convinced. Turning to Carter O'Neill said, "Carter, I'll take the sofa."

"Not a chance Sir, one you've got your knees to think about and we can't have you out of action, Janet and Hammond will kill me, and two, I dragged you down here so I'll sleep on the sofa." They had a staring match and Mark could see that they were having a conversation with their eyes. Finally O'Neill threw up his arms and said, "You would have thought by now that I would know I can't win against you Carter."

She smiled at her CO, "You would have thought wouldn't you Sir."

Mark watched the two of them, a smile on his face. Then the three of them turned when they heard a little voice squeal, "Aunty Sammie," and saw a blonde haired girl running down the stairs towards them.

"Hey Kathy," Carter said, kneeling and pulling the girl into a hug, "Where's your brother?"

"Right here Aunty Sammie," another voice said from the top of the stairs.

"Can I have a hug of my favourite nephew?" Carter asked, holding out an arm so she could hug both children.

The boy thought for a moment then rushed down the stairs and careered into Carter, almost pushing her and Kathy over. After she stopped wobbling she hugged the two kids tight then let go and, still kneeling on the floor next to them said, "I'd like you to meet someone rugrats. This is Colonel O'Neill and he's my boss."

The two children looked up at the big man standing in their house and Kathy got over her shyness first. "Hello Aunty Sammie's boss. I'm Kathy and I'm six."

O'Neill laughed, "Hello Kathy, it's nice to meet you but you can call me Jack."

Kathy smiled and turned back to Carter, "I like your boss Aunty Sammie, he's nice."

"He is nice isn't he," Carter said, smiling in her CO's direction.

"How about you little man?" O'Neill asked, looking at the boy who was pushed in hard against Carter's side.

"I'm Charlie and I'm nine," the little boy answered.

Carter saw her CO's face drop and he let out a strangled, "Carter."

Carter understood immediately what was wrong and said, "Two doors then the one on the left then the door on the other side of the room."

O'Neill nodded and walked quickly down the hall and through the door.

"Aunty Sammie, did I do something wrong?" Charlie asked, clearly distressed by O'Neill's reaction.

"No Charlie," Carter said, pulling him into a big two armed hug, "You reminded him of his son Charlie who died when he was a little younger than you are now."

"I'm sorry," Charlie said.

Carter shook her head, "It's ok Charlie." She stood and looked at her brother, "I'll be back in a minute Mark, I just need to see if he's ok."

Mark nodded, "Sure Sammie, I'll take your stuff and put it in the spare room so you can sort it later."

Carter nodded, "Thanks Mark." She looked down at the children, "I'll be back in a minute ok, and then I've got something to give you both."

The children both smiled, although Charlie still looked upset, and Carter walked down the hall and went through the same door that O'Neill had gone through. Then she went through the kitchen and out into the back garden.

**Ok, so calling Marks kid Charlie and making him a year older than O'Neill's kid was a little mean but I did it for a reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it.**

Standing beside the open back door Carter looked around, looking for her CO. When she spotted him he was at the end of the garden, sitting in the tree house that Mark and Charlie had built a few years before, with his back to the house.

Walking over she climbed the ladder and sat beside him. After a moments silence she asked, "I'm sorry Sir, I honestly hadn't thought about how this would have affected you. I shouldn't have let you come."

Beside her O'Neill shifted slightly and rested his head on her shoulder, seeking comfort from her closeness. Carter reached up and pulled him close, "I really am sorry."

He shook his head against her shoulder, "Don't be Carter, I offered to come and I stand by that decision, it was just a shock is all. He's a year older than Charlie was when I killed him." He started to sob.

Carter pulled him closer and rocked him as he cried, softly saying, "You didn't kill him Sir, it was a tragic accident. You told him not to touch your gun and he touched it, it wasn't your fault."

They sat for another five minutes, O'Neill gradually calming down as Carter rocked him softly, murmuring comforting nothings in his ear.

From the house Mark watched to them then turned back to his kids, who were playing on the floor in front of him. He thought there was something going on between the two of them but he couldn't be sure. His thoughts were then interrupted by a knock at the door.

Back in the tree house O'Neill had stopped sobbing and was rubbing his face dry with the corner of his shirt. Carter knocked his hand out of the way and, using her thumbs, wiped the residual tears off his face. "You're lucky Sir," she said, wiping softly. Seeing his questioning look she clarified, "Not about Charlie, of course not that, I was thinking more about the fact you can cry without it showing on your face. When I cry I go all red and puffy." Her remark had her intended affect and O'Neill chuckled. Smiling she said, "Come on Sir, let's go back inside."

He nodded and untangled himself from her arms and started down the ladder, Carter following quickly behind. They had almost reached the back door when Carter stiffened slightly and stopped walking. After years of being on the same team O'Neill knew immediately that something was wrong. "What is it Carter?" he asked, turning to her.

"I can feel the presence of a Goa'uld," she whispered, sounding slightly scared, and O'Neill didn't blame her, she was on earth, at her brother's house and if she could feel a Goa'uld then it wasn't a good thing. Unconsciously he reached for his hip, where his side arm was normally strapped, but only found the material of his jeans.

Cursing lightly O'Neill turned to Carter and they shared a look before opening the door and walking in, using their military training to remain silent and moving so that they didn't block each other in case they met trouble.

They made it through the kitchen and into the hall without incident. Carter silently gestured to the door directly in front of them. O'Neill nodded and they moved to stand on either side of the door. After nodding once Carter reached and turned the door knob before pushing the door open and stepping in, O'Neill close behind her.

"Hey kiddo."

The two officers relaxed at the sound of the voice and Carter smiled, "Hey Dad."

Jacob Carter stood and moved to hug his daughter before stepping back and looking over her shoulder. "Hello Jack. Any reason for the military entrance?"

Knowing he was talking about the way he and his daughter had just entered the room he shrugged and said, "Sensed Sel'mac." Jacob nodded in understanding then gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for scaring you," Jacob said to the two of them.

They both just nodded and Mark asked, in a voice dripping in sarcasm, "What the hell is Sel'mac or is that classified?"

Carter and O'Neill looked at each other, no idea what to say, then sent a pleading look to Jacob. The older man smiled and looking at his son asked, "Where's your lovely wife?"

"Right here Jacob," said a new female voice behind Carter and O'Neill. The two stepped forward and a women walked in.

Jacob gave her a hug and when he let her go Carter took a step forward and hugged her too before stepping back and looking her up and down. "It's good to see you again Mandy."

The women smiled, "You too Sam, it's been a while since your last visit."

"That would be my fault," O'Neill said, stepping forward, "I can rarely get her to take time off."

Smiling Carter said, "Mandy, this is my CO Colonel Jack O'Neill, Sir this is my sister in law Mandy."

"It's nice to meet you Mandy," O'Neill said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, I've heard a lot about you from Sam."

O'Neill looked at Carter and smiled before looking back at Mandy and saying, "If any of it was good I can assure you it was a lie."

Mandy looked at O'Neill, slightly shocked then caught Carter's gaze. The Major shook her head, "Don't listen to him Mandy."

"Yeah," Jacob said, "He may be a pain in the backside sometimes but he's not that bad." He smirked at O'Neill.

Before the four of them could say anything a small voice said, "I'm sorry I made you upset Colonel O'Neill sir."

They all turned and saw that Charlie was sitting on the sofa next to his Dad, but had thus far been shielded from view.

O'Neill walked over to where he was sat and knelt down in front of him, "You didn't do anything wrong buddy and you can call me Jack ok."

The small boy nodded and gave the Colonel a weak smile.

Seeing Mandy's questioning look Carter said, "I'll explain later," before turning to her father and saying, "I didn't know you were back. Hammond didn't say anything."

Jacob shrugged, "Well when he told me you were going to your high school reunion I decided to come back and babysit, although I hadn't realised that Jack was coming." He threw a pointed look at the Colonel.

"How else was I meant to get her out her lab and make sure she actually had some down time?" he asked, smirking at Carter.

"Hey," was Carter's indignant reply.

Jacob just laughed, "Oh so true, sorry Sam, but he is right, getting you out your lab is like getting blood out of a stone."

Carter huffed then turned to her still glaring brother and asked, "So am I alright to sleep in here tonight?"

Mark looked up and his gaze softened slightly but then he looked uncomfortable, "Um, slight problem there Sammie, Dad is sleeping on the sofa."

Carter, unnoticed by everyone but O'Neill, tensed slightly and asked, in a low voice, "Is there any were else I can sleep?"

Mark and Mandy both shook their heads. "The only other thing is the kiddie mattress in Kathy's room but you're way too tall for that," Mandy said apologetically.

Carter shook her head, "I don't care, it's the only thing I can use so I'll use it."

"Why don't you just share with Jack?" Mandy questioned.

"I… um… we… um," Carter stuttered, not sure what to say.

Jacob then spoke up, "I know for a fact you share on missions all the time. If you don't tell Hammond I won't."

"Carter, your dad is right. We share all the time," O'Neill said.

"Yeah, only cause I refuse to share with Daniel, sir," Carter said, looking O'Neill straight in the eye.

"And I don't blame you," O'Neill said, giving her the smile he saves especially for her, "It'll be fine Carter, I don't wiggle unlike certain archaeologists."

Carter started giggling, unable to help herself since she was slightly sleep deprived after the week they'd had and at the looks that were currently on Mark and Mandy's faces.

"What have I said about giggling Carter?" O'Neill teased.

"Not sure sir, I was freezing at the time," Carter replied, still giggling uncontrollably.

O'Neill shook his head and said to the room, "I'll take Major giggles upstairs so we can sort out sleeping arrangements."

He waited for Carter to walk past, still giggling softly, and then followed her out the room and up the stairs.

Turning to his father Mark asked, "What is their deal?"

Jacob laughed. "Now that is complicated."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so I've been told that people like to know what season this is set in so I'm going to say around season 5.**

**Thanks to whoever brook and LJ are, for their reviews, and thanks to anyone else who has reviewed or given me ideas.**

* * *

**Lounge**

Mark raised his eyebrow, his silent question in his eyes. Jacob sighed and then said, to Mandy and Mark, "Sit and I'll explain." He shut the lounge door and followed them to the sofa.

The adults sat on the sofa, Jacob in the middle, Mark and Mandy sitting on either side. He watched the children play together on the floor for a moment before he started to explain. "They've worked together for the better part of five years and they've been through a lot together," he saw Mark draw breath to ask what exactly they had been through but Jacob cut him off before he could utter a single syllable, "I can't tell you what, but I can tell you they have been to hell and back together." Jacob took another deep breath before continuing, "So as I was saying, they've known each other about five years and from the moment they meet there has been a spark, everyone at the base sees it, there are even bets going on how long it takes them to get together. George told me that the first time they meet he could have cut the tension with a knife, you see Jack thought that Sam was a guy, since all he had to go on was a name, but when Sam stepped in she soon put him right and then proceeded to give him a lecture about just cause she's a women it doesn't mean that she can't do anything the men can't, then she challenged him to an arm wrestle." Jacob laughed and Mark and Mandy joined in, each of them knowing just how much Sam loved chauvinistic men. After the laughter stopped Jacob continued, "Everyone on the base can see that they belong together but they won't do anything because of the regs."

"The regs?" Mark questioned.

"There are frat regulations in the military which mean that CO's can't date anyone in their command," Jacob sighed, "It's unfortunate really, they go so well together."

Mark scoffed, "I don't think that I've never heard you talk about any of Sam's boyfriends like that, so you must really like the guy if you're talking about him like that when they aren't even together."

Jacob shrugged, "There good for each other. I don't think I've ever seen a team that can work as well together as Sam's team and her and Jack have something that people spend an eternity looking for."

He heard movement on the stairs and said, in a quieter voice than before so not to be over heard, "Don't say anything ok."

Mandy and Mark nodded, just as the door opened and O'Neill and Carter walked in, both smiling at something.

**Sam and Jack**

After leaving the lounge and following her up the stairs O'Neill then followed her through the first door on the landing.

The room was simple but looked homely and comfortable. There was a double bed in the middle of the wall opposite the door and bed side cabinets on either side of it. Under the window there was a chest of draws with pictures on the top of the family, and O'Neill was sure that he could see a picture of a young Carter.

He put his bag on the end of the bed and walked over and picked it up. "Aww Carter, you look so cute." And she did, she had her hair up in two bunchies and she had an angelic smile on her face. He turned to look at her and caught her blushing prettily and laughed when she turned away.

He moved and hung up their clothes for the reunion that evening on the back of the door then looked back at Carter. "So whose sleeping where?"

Carter shrugged, "I honestly don't mind Sir, you pick a side." O'Neill proceeded to jump onto the left side of the bed, his feet hanging off the end. Carter laughed at him and moved their bags over to in front of the draws, seeing no point in unpacking since they were only here one night.

Once the bags were on the floor, she knelt and unzipped hers and began rummaging around in it.

"What you looking for Carter?" O'Neill asked, moving so he was lying across the bed length ways, watching Carter as she rooted through her bag.

"The presents I got the kids," Carter said, pulling out two square wrapped boxes. She out them on top of the draws then stood up. "We've got our own bathroom too by the way sir," she nodded to the second door in the room.

O'Neill nodded, "Chuck me your shower stuff and can you get mine out the side of my bag."

Carter nodded and then threw O'Neill her wash bag before kneeling back down and opening the side of his bag and pulling out his wash bag and throwing it to him too. O'Neill caught them easily and walked into the small en-suite and put them behind the taps on the sink.

When he came back out Carter was sitting on the bed, watching him, "You really ok with this sir?"

He shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be? We share all the time."

Carter smiled at him, "Thanks for coming sir."

He shrugged again. "You're welcome Sam," he said softly.

She picked up the boxes and walked to the door, "You coming Sir"

He nodded and the two of them walked down the stairs together.

Half way down Carter asked, "How do you think Daniel and Teal'c are doing?"

O'Neill looked at her and smiled, "Teal'c mentioned something about Star Wars marathon."

Carter laughed, "Oh Daniel is going to love that."

O'Neill started laughing too and the two of them walked, laughing, through the shut door and into the lounge.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not 100% about this chapter but here it is. I hope you like it.**

O'Neill and Carter shared a look when they saw the faces of Jacob, Mark and Mandy. The two officers could tell that they had been talking about them, they saw the same look on base all the time after some episode where one or both of them had been in trouble and the other one had been worried stupid, but ignored it and Carter went and sat by the children, hiding the boxes behind her back, while O'Neill leaned against the wall, watching her.

He smiled as she played with the children for a little while. She was good with kids and he knew that one day she would make an amazing mother. He looked to the side and saw that Jacob was watching him closely. O'Neill gave a slight smile but then looked away, turning his gaze back to Carter.

"Hey rugrats," Carter said, smiling at the children, "I've got you something for you."

The two children turned their attention to her, both smiling angelically at her.

She caught O'Neill's eye and saw that he had a soft look on his face she had never seen before. He gave her a sad smile and she smiled back before turning back to the kids and pulling the presents out from behind her back. She thought for a moment then looked at the children, and smiled. She handed the pink box to Kathy and the blue box to Charlie.

The two children looked at the boxes in their hands and, in unison, said, "Thank you Aunty Sammie."

Carter nodded and the children ripped the paper off their presents. They both had beautifully carved boxes in their hands. Charlie's had stars on the lid and trees on the sides while Kathy's had what looked like a wave carved into the lid and sand dunes and palm trees carved into the sides. O'Neill, walked forwards so he could get a closer look at the boxes raised an eyebrow before saying, "Carter, don't I recognise those?"

Carter nodded and O'Neill dropped the subject, knowing full well they were from a planet they had visited a few missions back where the local people had been craftsmen and farmers. She had obviously gotten permission from General Hammond to give them to her niece and nephew, and he smiled slightly when he saw the looks of wonder on the two children's faces.

"Look inside," Carter told the two of them.

The two of then quickly opened the boxes, although Kathy needed a bit of help from Carter and they both pulled out leather bracelets.

"Wow Aunty Sammie, it's pretty," Katy said, holding it up to look at it probably.

It was made of leather and had her name burnt into it with hearts at either end. Charlie's was the same except his had stars not hearts.

Kathy held out her wrist, "Can you tie it for me Aunty Sammie?"

Carter smiled and took the bracelet from her niece, "Give me your wrist."

Kathy happily held out her wrist and Carter quickly tied off the leather. When she was done Charlie held out his wrist and handed Carter his bracelet, which she took and tied around his offered wrist.

Admiring his wrist Charlie asked, "Where did you get these Aunty Sammie?"

Carter smiled, "I didn't, I made them."

O'Neill laughed and every eye in the room turned to him. Jacob raised his eyebrow in question and O'Neill said, still chuckling, "That's what the smell was," he looked at Carter and smiled again, "You had all the scientists complaining about the smell and Daniel came and moaned to me about a smell that was keeping him out your lab."

Carter laughed, "If I'd realised all it took was the smell of burning leather to keep him away I would have done it ages ago."

O'Neill laughed, "Don't get any ideas, Folger complained about it all day to Hammond."

Carter shook her head, "You know full well it's Felger and he complains about everything, sir," she added the last part as an afterthought.

O'Neill just shook his head and smiled again, while Jacob watched the two of them and smiled knowingly. Mark and Mandy just sat and watched the two of them, both smiling lightly; they loved seeing Sam so happy and comfortable.

After a few hours of taking and laughing and general catch up Mark took a look at his watch and said, "Since I know how long it takes for women to get ready I'm going to give you a two and a half hour warning."

Mandy and Carter caught each other's eyes and both stood and excused themselves. They walked out of the room together, but Carter stopped at the threshold and turned to the Colonel and said, "Sir, you might want to think about leaving plenty of time to get ready too, you're nearly as slow as Daniel when it comes to putting on a suit."

O'Neill gave her a smiled, "I resent that Carter, no one is as slow as Danny-boy."

Carter smiled, "You forget sir, I know how much you hate suits and dressing up."

O'Neill shook his head, "Give me BDU's any day."

Carter turned and followed Mandy out the room, saying over her shoulder, "Me too sir, me too."

**Unless I post more today there won't be another update for a while. I'm going to London for four days with school and I'm not taking my laptop with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So it looks like you do get another chapter before I go off to London.**

After Carter and Mandy had left the room Charlie stood and walked over to where O'Neill was still leant against the wall. "Jack," he questioned, "Whose Danny-boy?"

O'Neill laughed, "Danny-boy is Dr Daniel Jackson, and me and your aunt work with him and another guy called Teal'c." He patted his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After flipping it open he found the photo from the last team night and showed it to the kid. "That's Daniel," he said, pointing out Daniel, "That's me and your aunt obviously and the guy on the end is Teal'c."

Charlie looked at the photo and smiled, "He looks scary."

O'Neill laughed, "He is until you get to know him he is a little scary yeah."

Mark stood and walked over to look over his son's head at the photo he was still looking at. Mark didn't know much about his sister life, only that it was classified, like his father he had figured out that deep space radar telemetry was a cover and when he had confronted Sam she had gone down the classified route. He had been annoyed that she couldn't tell him what it was she did but looking at the picture of the team she worked with and meeting O'Neill he felt happier knowing that the team obviously cared about each other and had each other's backs, and the picture showed that. Carter and O'Neill both had bottles of beer while Teal'c and Daniel were both holding bottles of what looked like soda, and all four of them were standing close and laughing, well three of them were laughing, Teal'c just had an amused look in his eye.

O'Neill went to take his wallet back and accidently flipped the photo over to show the picture underneath.

"Who's that?" Charlie asked, pointing at the blonde haired boy holding a baseball mitt.

O'Neill stroked the photo then said, in a quiet voice, "That's my son Charlie."

Charlie looked at the photo then at O'Neill, "I'm sorry."

O'Neill smiled at the boy, "Thanks Charlie."

"Go play with your sister Charlie," Mark said, taking the wallet off his son and handing it back to the Colonel. He took it and the two men walked over to sit on the sofa. "So you and Sam are pretty close then."

O'Neill shrugged, "We've been through a lot together so I guess you could say that. Our whole team is pretty close."

Mark nodded, "I can tell from that photo and the way that Sam talks about you all." O'Neill gave him a smile, then Mark asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your son?"

O'Neill looked at him for a moment then said, "It was an accident." Then he turned away and watched the children play. Mark caught his father's eye and Jacob shook his head slightly. Mark got the message and said, "So anyway, why did you offer to come up here with Sam?"

O'Neill glanced at him, then at Jacob, noting the obvious change of subject with relief, and said, "I didn't want her to get bored." He shrugged and added, "Besides, she really needed to get away from the mountain and she didn't want to come on her own."

Jacob smiled at him, "Thanks for that Jack, we both know how engrossed she gets in her work."

O'Neill laughed, "At least when you're around it doesn't take three SF's and Doc Fraiser to get her and Daniel to eat."

Jacob laughed and looked at his son, "Your sister is a complete work-a-holic when she gets an interesting project to work on, same as Dr Jackson. It normally fall to Jack and Teal'c to make sure they eat, or Doctor Fraiser if their being particularly stubborn."

"Napoleonic power monger," O'Neill muttered under his breath.

"Don't let Carter hear you say that, Janet's her best friend and she'll kick your arse," Jacob said smiling at O'Neill.

"Nope, she won't kick my arse; she knows I call her that."

Jacob laughed and shook his head then looked at his watch, "You two better start getting ready. We've been talking for a while."

The men both checked their watches and Mark turned to the kids, who were still playing on the floor, "Behave for your gramps, me and your mum are upstairs."

"See you later gramps," O'Neill said with a smirk, leaving the room.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Watch it Jack, or next time I won't save your arse."

O'Neill laughed and followed Mark up the stairs.

At the top the two men split and Mark walked down the hall and into his bed room. O'Neill knocked on the door to the room he was sharing with Carter and then stuck his head round the door when there was no answer. Seeing an empty room he walked in and shut the door. He walked over to the draws and had another look at the photos on the top. He turned when he heard a door open and saw Carter walking out the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel. When she saw him standing there she stopped dead and started blushing bright red.

"Um…" O'Neill started, "I'll be in the bathroom if you want me." He swiftly walked past her and moved his suit so it was hanging closer to the bathroom door.

Carter watched him go, trying to quell the blush that was still burning on her face. She heard the door lock and turned away, going to her bag and pulling out the little make-up bag she had packed. She wasn't one for make-up normally but tonight was different so she had brought some of it with her.

Sitting on the end of the bed she used the mirror on the wall beside the door and started on her face.

**I was told that I have some mistakes in this post so I've fixed it :)**

**I hope you liked it :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I survived London, just although I really hate the Underground and I am never going on it again. Anyway, since I'm home now here's the next chapter.**

An hour later O'Neill came out of the bathroom and was meet by the sight of his second in command sitting on the bed, fixing her heels.

Hearing the bathroom door shut she stood and looked at the Colonel, "Looking good sir," she said, smiling.

"You too Carter," he answered, looking her up and down. And she did look good; she was wearing a floor length purple dress. The neckline was v-shaped and the back went across about half way up her back. The edges of the back and the straps, both over her shoulder and across her back in the same place her bra would go, were studded with a line if diamantes about 3cm thick.

Carter blushed, "Thank you sir."

O'Neill shook his head, "Right Carter, let's get one thing straight, in that dress you cannot call me sir ok, so for this evening it's Jack, or I'll ban you from your lab." The last bit he threatened with a smile on his face.

"Ok s… Jack," Carter said, a smile on her face, "But only if you call me Sam."

He smiled, "Sure thing Sammie."

She glared at him, "Don't make me kick your arse in this dress."

Jack laughed, "Sure thing Sam." He brushed past her, not noticing the shiver that his touch sent up her spine and rummaged around in his bag for a moment before pulling out a pair of dress shoes. As he slipped them on and did them up there was a knock at the door and they heard Jacob say, "Come on kids, Mark and Mandy are waiting."

"Two seconds Jacob," Jack shouted back, finishing tying his shoes. They heard Jacob go back downstairs and Jack stood and turned to Sam. "Shall we?" he questioned, offering her his arm and a winning smile.

Sam smiled back and linked her arm through his, "We shall."

The two walked arm in arm to the lounge where Mark and Mandy were sitting waiting for them. When they walked in they saw both Mandy and Mark's draws drop while Jacob stood and gave his daughter a hug, "You look amazing Sam." She blushed and Jacob turned to Jack, "You keep her out of trouble Jack."

"Don't I always," he retorted, smiling at the older man.

Mark stood, "Wow Sam, you actually look like a girl." His wife slapped his arm and he winced, "Ok, that didn't come out right."

"No kidding," Mandy muttered before turning to her sister in law, "You look amazing Sam."

"Thanks Mandy. You look stunning."

Now it was Mandy's turn to blush. The dress she was wearing was a deep purplely brown colour with a sweet heart neck line and a corset top that had three big clear jewels down the middle with smaller jems across the whole bodice. The bottom flared out and had another layer underneath the top of a slightly lighter, more deep red, colour. As her dark hair was longer she had put up the top half in a bun while what was left down she had curled.

Jack nodded, "Sam's right," he turned to Mark, "The Carter women sure make dresses look good."

"Sir," Sam said, out of habit. When he gave her a look she smiled and said, "Sorry, Jack, can you please stop."

Jack shook his head, "Nope sorry Sammie."

Sam glared and kicked him in the shin lightly, "I warned you."

Jack shrugged, "Opps."

Jacob smiled at the two of them and asked, "Since when do you call him Jack Sam?"

Sam looked at her father, "Since he threated to lock me out my lab if I didn't."

Jacob raised his eyebrow at Jack, who just shrugged and said, "Sorry Jacob, but in that dress I'm afraid she can't call me sir, way too much like work when she's looking so beautiful."

Sam blushed deeply and quickly left the room. Jacob, Mark and Mandy watched her go and Jacob turned to Jack. "Care to explain?"

Jack shrugged, "No idea what's wrong."

Jacob was silent for a moment before Mark spoke, "Looks like Sammie is still the same when it comes to compliments."

Jack gave him a questioning look and Mark continued, "She's never really believed it when people complimented her, especially after Jonas."

Jack nodded, "Evil git."

"You meet him?" Mark asked, clearly intrigued.

Jack nodded, "Only briefly fortunately although I don't think he was my biggest fan."

They heard a laugh from the door and turned to see Sam standing there, she smiled and said, "Shall we go."

Mark looked at his watch while Jack and Mandy both glanced at the clock on the windowsill. Going to the stairs Mandy called to the children and when they were both at the top of the stairs she said, "Behave for your gramps ok."

The two children nodded then Kathy ran down the stairs and stopped a few from the bottom. She looked between her mother and her aunt and said, "You look like princesses."

The two women smiled, "Thanks Kathy," Mandy said, reaching and giving her daughter a big hug.

Jacob came to stand behind and said, "We'll be fine Mandy, the four of you should go or you're going to be late."

Mandy nodded and after one last goodbye the four of them left and got into Mark's car, Mark driving with Mandy next to him, while Sam and Jack got comfortable in the back.


	10. Chapter 10

**So here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/subscribed to this story.**

It didn't take them long to reach Sam and Mark's old high school. They parked in the car park and all got out. Looking around Mandy said, "Ah it's good to be back, it'll be nice to see everyone who moved away."

Jack looked at her, "So you came here too?" he questioned.

Mandy nodded, "Yeah I was a cheerleader here."

Sam nodded, "Their high school sweet hearts. They found love and didn't let it get away."

Jack noted the wistfulness in her last statement and could see the look of longing in her eye. Silently he reached out and squeezed her hand, making her turn and give him a smile.

Not noticing the silent exchange that had occurred between the two officers Mark said, "Let's go in." He offered his arm to his wife, which she quickly took and the two of them began walking towards to the school. Jack squeezed Sam's hand once more and then let go before offering Sam his arm. She linked her arm through his and they followed the married couple into the school.

Once they reached the door Jack felt Sam stiffen slightly beside him. Out of the corner of his mouth he said quietly, "If it gets too bad you can always confuse the hell out of them with your technical crap," he saw a light smile on her face and continued, "Or just kick their butts."

Sam laughed at this and relaxed as the two of them walked into the school hall. Together they walked to the desk by the door and Sam found and picked up the label with her name on while Jack wrote one for himself. He stuck it to his suit while Sam just held hers, obviously thinking about where the best place to put it would be. Jack held out his hand and she wordlessly handed it to him and he stuck it on her skin, just below her collar bone. Sam smiled, "Thanks." Jack nodded, then felt around in his pockets, obviously remembering something.

Sam watched him for a moment then slowly led him out the way of the door when he pulled out a box. He gave her a small smile, "Sorry, I was meant to give this to you earlier, but it slipped my mind."

He handed Sam the box and she opened and smiled. Inside was a necklace from the same planet that she had gotten Kathy and Charlie's gifts from. It was a simple pendant made of a metal similar to silver and had a clear gem in the middle. Sam carefully pulled it out the box and held it out the Jack, "Will you do it up for me please?"

Jack nodded and took the necklace before walking round to stand behind her. After doing the clasp he walked round so he was face to face with her again and smiled. Sam smiled back and said, in a quiet voice, "Thanks Sir."

Jack shrugged, "It's from me, Daniel and Teal'c, although more them than me. We all know how hard you've been working and we thought you deserved a present."

Sam touched the pendant but before she could say anything more they heard a voice behind her say, "Well if it isn't little Sammie Carter."

Sam turned slowly and said, in a level tone, "Hello Mike."

The man, Mike smiled, "Don't I get a hug?"

Sam stood for a moment then a smile split her face and she gave the man in front of her a bone crushing hug, which he reciprocated. After a moment Sam let go and stepped back still smiling. She turned to Jack, "Jack this is my best friend from high school, Mike, this is my CO Colonel Jack O'Neill."

The two men looked each other up and down. Mike was only slightly taller than Sam, about 5"10 and had dark hair and glasses. If Jack was honest he looked a little geeky but he certainly had something about him that Jack liked. "Nice to meet you Mike," Jack said, shaking the man's hand.

Mike nodded, and said, "And you Colonel,"" before turning back to Sam. "CO?" he questioned.

Sam shrugged, "I joined the Air Force after I graduated and I've worked with Jack for the last fiveish years."

Mike smiled, "Well done Sammie," he paused for a moment then said, "I saw a while ago that you had published a paper on astrophysics."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it's what I do in my spare time."

Jack snorted, "Don't know how you did it, you take so little time off you could not have written a paper."

Sam sighed and said, "With all due respect sir, shut up, I meant spare time between projects."

Jack shrugged and smiled, "I'll leave you to catch up, I can see some cake which is calling my name." He gave Sam one last smile and nodded at Mike before he weaved his way towards the food.

Sam watched him go, a smile gracing her lips before Mike brought her back to earth by clearing his throat. She turned to him, the smile still on her lips and he asked, "So what's the deal with you and the Colonel?"

Sam shook her head, "We work together and we're friends I guess."

Mike shook his head, obviously not buying it; he had seen the way the two of them had acted together. But before he could call Sam out he glanced over at the man in question and sighed, "Don't look now Sam, but I can see an old friend chatting up your CO."

Sam turned and, seeing the women who was talking to Jack, growled. "I'll see you in a bit Mike."

Mike just nodded and watched as Sam stalked towards her CO and the women.

**Uh oh, looks like someones in trouble.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo, this chapter contains the 10,000 word in this story and I've got to admit it feels good having written something this long. So enjoy :)**

Jack left the two friends to catch up, and after getting to the buffet table he picked up a plate and a chose a big piece of a chocolate sponge sandwich with chocolate icing on the top complete with chocolate sprinkles.

He had taken a bite and was savouring the taste, the cake was a lot better than anything in the mess hall on base, when a woman came up beside him and got a drink. She turned to leave but caught Jack's eye and stood there watching him for a moment. Jack swallowed the cake and asked, "Can I help you?"

The woman shrugged. "I don't know can you, Jack," she asked looking at his name tag. They stood in silence for a moment before the woman spoke again, "So what's someone as good looking as you doing stood all by themselves when they could be dancing with anyone women in the room?"

"Eating cake, since I only want to dance with one women whose here tonight."

"Oh," the women said, "Would that women be me?" As she spoke she stroked his arm.

Jack gave her a look of disgust but was saved from answering by the arrival of an angry looking Sam.

"Hello Tammy," Sam said, in a tone that Jack recognised well. It was the same tone she had used when she had challenged Turghan to a fight.

Jack quickly took two and two together and guessed this Tammy person had been one of the people who had bullied Sam when she was in school. His guess was quickly confirmed when Tammy answered, in a voice that made Jack want to grind his teeth, "Well if it isn't flygirl Carter."

Jack saw Sam tense and bunch her fist as well as the clenching of her jaw. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder and felt her relax, although her fists were still clenched by her side.

Tammy, not noticing the effect she was having on Sam continued and said, "Surprised you came back flygirl."

Jack could see that Sam was about to snap so he quickly cut in before Sam lost it, "Come on Sam, let's dance."

Sam gave him a thankful smile and the two of them walked to the dance floor, leaving a glaring Tammy in their wake.

Once they were safely out of her sight Jack led them towards the edge of the room where he turned to Sam, "You ok?"

She nodded but her fists were still clenched. Jack noticed and softly took her left hand and eased her fingers out so they were straight before swapping to her right and do the same. "So who was that?"

"That," Sam answered, in a voice devoid of emotion, "That is the main reason I didn't want to come to the reunion." She sighed," Her name is Tammy Felton and she is the one person I would happily send to a Gou'ald occupied world without a gun or back up."

"She was that bad?" Jack questioned, not really sure what else to say.

"Worse," Sam said. "She went out with my brother for a while when we first moved but when they broke up and he started dating Mandy she took it out on me. At first it was just stupid stuff like knocking my books out my hands and making it look like an accident but then it got worse. She and her friends never actually did anything physical but they said some pretty nasty things."

She looked defeated and Jack pulled her into a hug, murmuring into her ear, "Well given that she just tried hitting on me I can tell you you're a much nicer person. You're gorgeous and your personality is one hundred times better than hers."

Sam hugged him tight, then let go. "Thanks Jack," she looked into his eyes and he could see the gratitude in hers as well as something else he had only seen when they were in danger, like when she had been stuck behind that force field.

"Anytime Sam, anywhere."

They turned when they heard a voice behind them, "You ok Sam? I saw the queen bitch with Jack."

They turned and Sam gave Mandy a weak smile, "I've been better but I'll be ok."

Mandy nodded, "Well if she annoys you tell me, I owe her a couple of slaps."

Sam laughed, "I'll be fine Mandy, but thanks for the offer. Anyway," she continued, "I can kick her arse myself."

Mandy shrugged, "Hey, she was head cheerleader; I had to put up with her crap too, although not nearly as bad as you did."

Sam smiled again then turned back to Jack, "Come on you, we've got cake to eat."

Jack laughed and looked at Mandy, "We'll see you later Mandy."

"See you Jack," Mandy said, and walked back the way she had come, back to her husband.

Jack and Sam watched her go then walked over and began eating cake.

Once she got back to Mark Mandy gave him a smile and he asked, "Sam ok?"

Mandy nodded, "She's good, although I think it took a lot of control not to smack the silly cow, I think Jack being there helped."

Mark nodded, "Thanks Mandy."

His wife just smiled and said, "Come on, let's mingle."

**So that was chapter 11. I hope you liked it and you know you want to review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I feel a little bad for writing this chapter since it distracted me from my physics write up thing I was meant to be doing, but since I'm missing some of the data anyway I think I'll get over it.**

**I want to apologise now for any mistakes, it's nearly two in the morning and I haven't slept yet.**

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far so enjoy.**

A few hours later Jack was laughing as Mike told him stories about Sam in high school and Sam was sat beside him, blushing. A woman came over and Mike stood, smiling, and pulled out a seat for her.

"Sam, I'd like you to my wife Amy, Amy this is my best friend from school Sam Carter."

The two women shook hands. "It's nice to finally meet you Sam," Amy said, "I've heard a lot of stories about what the two of you got up to."

Sam blushed again, "Thanks, I think. It's a pleasure to meet you too Amy. If you don't mind me asking, how long have you and Mike been married?"

Amy smiled, "Five years next month."

Mike nodded, "Yeah, I tried to find you to invite you but no one knew where you were."

Sam smiled, "Sorry, but I wouldn't have been able to come anyway, five years ago I was a little busy." Her and Jack shared a look.

Amy got the wrong idea about the look and asked, "What were you and your husband doing five years ago that kept you so busy?"

Jack, who had been in the middle of taking a drink, inhaled sharply and then proceeded to spit the contents of his mouth across the table before beginning to cough and splutter. Sam sat shock still for a moment before she started patting him on the back. Unable to speak she looked at Mike, silently asking him to explain.

Hiding the smile that was threatening to split across his face Mike said, "They're not married Amy, they work together in the Air Force, Jack is Sam's commanding officer."

Amy blushed and spoke hastily, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything, it's just the way you are together makes it seem like your married."

Now back in control Jack croaked out, "None taken. We've known each other for five years, and we've been through a lot and some people read that as more than it is."

Wordlessly Sam handed him a glass of water, which he took gratefully, before muttering, "Daniel and Janet are going to love that."

Jack laughed, "Wont they just." His phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it. Looking at the caller ID he said, "Speak of the devil," and picked up, "Hello Space Monkey."

Sam shook her head and took a sip of water, listening to Jack on the phone.

"No Danny, yes Danny. Aw sod off and annoy Teal'c will you, or even better annoy Janet so she sticks you with a needle." He rolled his eyes, listened to the man on the other end of the phone then handed it to Sam, "I'm not in the mood for his questions, you can deal with him."

Sam took the phone, "Hey Daniel."

"Hey Sam," Daniel's voice came over the phone, "Where's Jack gone?"

"You annoyed him so he passed off the phone to me."

"Oh," was all Daniel said before there was a short pause. "So how's it going?"

Sam groaned and shared a long suffering look with Jack, "It's going fine Daniel. Now why did you call?" she asked, cutting off any further questions.

"Not much, Hammond just told me to ring you and tell you that there's no point traveling back tomorrow, the mountain is under lockdown."

"What!" Sam exclaimed as she stiffened in her seat and out of the corner of her eye saw that Jack had stopped talking with Mike and Amy and was watching her, concern in his gaze.

On the end of the line Daniel chuckled, "It's nothing serious Sam, Syler just had an accident and most of the power is out so to be on the safe side Hammond has put the base on skeleton crew, not really lock down, but there's no point coming back since the lifts aren't working and neither is anything in your lab."

Sam nodded, her shoulders sagging slightly in relief. She smiled at Jack then nodded when Mandy and Mark came over and sat on the table with them. "So everyone is ok?"

"Except Syler, who has a few electrical burns, which is nothing unusual, everyone is fine. Hammond just wanted me to let you know that you might as well stay in San Diego another night, catch up with your family."

"Yeah, maybe," Sam said, "Do you want us to come back and lend a hand?"

"Nope," Daniel said happily, "We've got it covered, besides it's your weekend off."

"It's yours too Daniel," Sam pointed out.

"Meh, I was in anyway, I have a load of stuff to translate."

Sam shook her head, "Well if you're sure." She heard Daniel grunt and continued, "Fine, well we're at the reunion so bye Daniel."

She could hear the smile in Daniel's voice when he said, "Well have fun Sam, I look forward to hearing any embarrassing stories Jack manages to collect."

Sam shook her head, "Bye Daniel," and hung up. She handed Jack's phone back to him. "We can't go into work when we get back, the base is a little broken and Hammond has shut it down." Jack looked concerned and Sam continued to say, "Nothing serious, Syler did what Syler does and most of the power is down and to be on the safe side Hammond has put the base on skeleton crew."

Jack nodded, "How's Syler?"

"Couple of electrical burns, nothing new." She caught the shocked looks that the rest of the table were sharing at her laid back answer. She smiled lightly and said, "I'm honestly not being that cold, Syler probably has a medical record with a similar thickness to the Colonels and he's never been out in the field."

"Yeah, he's a little accident prone," Jack put in, looking around the table. He turned back to Sam, "So they don't want you back to work your magic?"

Sam shook her head, "No, Daniel said it's my weekend off so I might as well use it to catch up with my family."

Jack nodded, "Sounds fair."

Mark used the pause in their chat to say, "So if you don't have to go back tomorrow you can come to the family picnic."

Mike nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah Sam, it'll be fun."

Her and Jack shared a look and Jack shrugged, "We might as well, it's not like we can do any good going home."

Sam sighed, "Fine." She looked at her brother, "If you don't mind can we possibly stay tomorrow night as well? If we don't have to go back tomorrow I'd like to stay as long as possible."

Mandy quickly answered, sounding happy about the idea, "Sure Sam, that's fine."

Sam and Jack both smiled at her and then they heard some slow music start. The two married couples excused themselves and made their way to the dance floor along with most of the other people present.

Jack turned to Sam and saw her wistful look and stood, offering him her hand, "May I have this dance?"

Sam smiled at him and took his hand, "You may."

Together they walked on to the floor and slowly came together, Sam put her hand on his shoulder while Jack put his hand on her waist. Their other hands they entwined and the two of them slowly swayed to the music.

To begin with they started off with a reasonable distance between them but after three slower songs they were chest to chest.

Not far away Mark and Mandy were dancing too, watching the two officers as they swayed in silence, just gazing at each other's faces. Turning to her husband Mandy said, "Those two look so good together, they are so in love."

Mark nodded, "I don't think I've seen her that happy since our mum died. Jack and the rest of their team are obviously good for her."

Mandy nodded, "I hope they find a way around those regulations of theirs."

Mark smiled, "I hope so too Mandy, I really do. Jack must be really good for her though, given how much dad seems to like him."

Mandy laughed, "That is obvious and the two of them obviously get on well, given how they were speaking to each other, and he obviously trusts him to do right by Sam."

Mark smiled, "I don't think your dad liked me as much as dad likes Jack."

Mandy chuckled again, "We were high school sweet hearts, what did you expect."

Mark chuckled along with her, then lent forward and kissed her on the lips, "I love you Mandy."

"I love you too Mark," she took one last look at Sam and Jack and continued, "I hope that they can say the same thing too, one day."

Mark nodded and the two of them continued to dance.


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's the next chapter. It took me longer than I thought it would since I had maths homework to do and I got distracted by other stuff I was reading. Enjoy :)**

Sam was confused and it wasn't a feeling she was all that familiar with. She was dancing in the arms of her CO and it was bringing up feelings that she wasn't sure how to process. She felt safe on the dance floor, cocooned in his embrace, but she also felt something else, something she hadn't felt since she had been trapped behind the force field and the zatarc confessions that had followed not long after. What confused her was not knowing if he still cared about her more than he should or if he had managed to succeed where she hadn't.

Since Sam was wearing heels she was only a few inches shorter than Jack so when he shifted his head slightly he could smell the fresh scent of her shampoo. That smell had long ago become one of his favourites. He inhaled deeply then breathed out, ruffling Sam's hair in the process.

The song came to an end, as did the reunion. Sam and Jack stayed together for another couple of seconds before they broke apart, both reluctant.

They walked silently over to where Mark and Mandy were standing. "Ready to go?" Mark asked them.

Sam nodded and turned to Mike and Amy, "So I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Mike nodded and pulled Sam into a quick hug, "See you tomorrow Sammie." Amy smiled and waved and the two of them made their way to the exit.

Mark and Mandy both stood and the four of them made their way back to the car. Once in the car Mark started driving and Sam lent her head against the window and before too long the busy week and vibrations of the engine lulled her to sleep.

The next thing she knew the car was stopping and Jack was shaking her shoulder lightly saying, "Come on Carter, you need to wake up."

Mark and Mandy both watched with amusement as Sam batted away his hand and turned so she was more comfortable in the car. Jack rolled his eyes slightly at Mark and Mandy then reached under her and picked her up while muttering, "I'm getting too old for this Carter." Sam moved against his chest then settled her head against his shoulder.

Mark and Mandy watched as he stood and turned towards the door. Mandy went ahead and opened the door while Jack followed close behind, hugging Sam to his body. Mark followed shortly after, once he had shut and locked the car. Once they made it through the door Jacob came out, but before he could say anything he noticed that Sam was in Jack's arms. He got a concerned look on his face and was about to open his mouth when Jack cut across him. "She's fine Jacob, it's been a hard week and I think the nap on the plane wasn't really enough."

Jacob looked relived then laughed when Sam said, in a sleepy voice, "Put me down Colonel, I am perfectly capable of walking thank you very much."

Jack laughed, "Fine, next time I'll leave you in the car." He put her feet in the floor and released her.

She gave him a smile. "Or you could just wake me up," she said sweetly.

Mandy then spoke up, "He did try but you weren't having any of it."

Mark nodded in agreement.

Sam shook her head, "Fine," she turned to the Colonel, "Thank you Jack."

Jack smiled, "You're lighter than Daniel so no worries."

Sam shook her head and then headed towards the stairs, "I think now would be a good time to call it a night, I'm obviously a bit tired."

Everyone laughed and bid each other goodnight, Jacob went into the lounge and the other four made their way upstairs. They split at their rooms and Sam and Jack made their way into their room, Sam flopping down on the bed as soon as the door was shut. Jack laughed, "Come on Sam, you can't go to sleep in your heels and dress."

Sam groaned and rolled over, getting to her feet and going to her bag, kicking off her heels on the way. She knelt and pulled out what could only have been her pyjamas before wandering into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Jack chuckled again and pulled out his own pyjamas and quickly stripped off the monkey suite and changed into a ratty old Air Force tee and flannel bottoms. He had just finished hanging his suite up when Sam came out the bathroom. He turned to her and they both laughed. She was wearing a ratty tee and bottoms the same as him. Walking past him to hang her dress back up Sam said, "Bathrooms free."

Jack nodded, "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Sam just laughed again and Jack smiled as he walked past her and into the bathroom. He quickly peed, washed his hands and face and brushed his teeth. When he was done he walked back into the room and stopped dead in his tracks. Sam was curled up on the right side of the bed and from where Jack was standing she already looked sound asleep. He quickly slide under the covers on the left side and turned on his side so he was watching her back. In a quiet voice, so not to wake her, Jack said, "I really enjoyed tonight Sam, I loved having you in my arms, hell I just plain love you." He pulled the cover up tighter around his shoulders and quickly fell into a sleep that was full of dreams of the women he loved.

On the other side of the bed Sam smiled softly, she had heard everything he had said and now she knew that he still cared about her more than he should. Sam sighed lightly, so they loved each other, now she just had to work out a way to tell him she loved him too. She fell asleep quickly, still thinking over how she could tell him and what it could mean for them, a warm feeling in her chest.

**Looks like another cliff hanger, kinda. I'll hopefully be posting the next chapter tomorrow at some point or early on Friday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here's chapter 13. I hope you like it :)**

Sam awoke slowly the next morning and the first thing she was aware of was a warm hand on her stomach and an arm lying along her side. She shifted slightly and looked over her shoulder, seeing a still sleeping Jack facing towards her, a light smile on his lips.

Watching him sleep Sam knew exactly what she had to do and she was going to do it soon. She shifted again so she could look at the bedside clock behind Jack. The clock read 8:05 and she sighed, but at least she had had a semi decent night sleep. Who was she kidding she had slept better in the same bad as Jack than she had in a long time. She shifted again, tugging gently at the necklace that was still around her neck. Her movement obviously disturbed Jack as he grunted and pulled her closer before opening his eyes slowly.

Seeing how close Sam was and feeling her toned stomach under his hand, he sat up and looked down at her, pulling his hand back. "Um sorry Sam."

Sam smiled and pulled his hand back round her waist, "Don't be."

Jack was shocked. "Are you awake Sam?" he asked, not quite believing what she had just done. In his mind he was sure she was still half asleep and had no idea what she was doing.

Sam flipped over and sat up, giving Jack back his hand, "I'm awake Jack."

They sat for a minute, staring at each other before Sam spoke, in a quiet hesitant voice, "I heard what you said last night."

Jack started and looked at her sharply. "You did?" he questioned. Sam nodded but didn't say anything so Jack continued, "I'm sorry, you weren't meant to."

Sam shook her head, "I'm glad I did," she paused for a moment then taking a deep breath she said, "I love you too."

It took Jack a few seconds to register what she had just said but his face soon split into a grin and he angled his body and kissed her fully on the lips. Sam responded eagerly and sneaked her tongue out to lick the seam of his mouth. He opened his mouth to her happily and soon their tongues were flicking in and out and fighting for dominance.

They broke apart when they heard a knock at the door and heard Mark say loudly, "Breakfast is downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Thanks Mark," Sam said back, hoping her brother didn't hear how breathless she was.

Mark didn't say anything more and the two of them heard him walk away.

Sam turned back to Jack, "My brother has such crappy timing."

Jack laughed but then turned serious, "I love you Sam, and nothing is going to change that but I don't want to risk your career, before we go down I'm going to ring Hammond and tell him to expect my resignation on his desk as soon as we get back."

Sam shook her head, and dropping back into soldier mode said, "Sir, you can't resign, we need…"

Jack cut her off with a hand over her mouth, "No Sam, I'm not letting anything come between us, not the Air Force not anything, and if the only way I can do that so you don't get court marshalled is to resign then so be it."

He removed his hand from Sam's mouth and she sighed, "I'm not going to change your mind am I?" Jack shook his head. Sam smiled slightly and then leaned in and kissed him again.

When the two of them broke apart Jack moved to push Sam out of the bed, "Go women, I have a phone call to make and you're distracting me."

Sam laughed and stood, "I'll meet you downstairs when you're done." She kissed him on the cheek and then quickly made her way out of the room, shutting the door again behind her again.

She made her way down to the kitchen smiling happily. Once she got into the kitchen she smiled at Charlie, waved at Kathy and beamed at Mandy when she handed her a cup of coffee. After taking a sip she said, "Morning."

Kathy looked up from her toast, "Did you have fun last night Aunty Sammie?"

Sam looked at the girl and smiled, "I did Kathy, I had a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear it," Jacob said, coming into the room and sitting between the kids. "So recovered from last night?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah Dad, all I needed was a good night sleep."

"So you had a good night sleep did you?" Mark teased as he walked in and kissed his children on their heads then his wife on the cheek.

Sam shook her head, "Funny Mark, funny."

Mandy handed her some toast, Sam's normal when she stayed, and Sam smiled at her before buttering the toast and then slathering it in jam.

Back up in the room Jack had moved across to the door and had pulled his phone out of the pocket of the suit. He sat back down on the bed and dialled Hammond's number, then taking a deep breath he held it up to his ear. It rang a few times before he heard, "Hammond."

"General, it's Jack."

"Ah Colonel, what can I do for you?" Hammond asked his second in command.

"I'm just ringing to inform you that you should be expecting my resignation as soon as we get back," Jack said, his words coming out faster than normal.

On the other end of the phone Hammond frowned, "Is everything ok Jack?"

Jack smiled. "Never been better sir," he answered truthfully.

"Can I ask why you're choosing to resign Jack," Hammond questioned, already having a firm idea of why in his mind.

"It's something I have to do," Jack answered, playing with the edge of the bed cover, a smile on his face.

On the other end of the phone Hammond smiled lightly, it sounded like Jack and Sam had finally come to their senses. "If that's what you think is right Jack, you do what you will."

"Thank you sir," Jack said, "I'll see you tomorrow sir."

"Bye Jack, say hi to Major Carter and Jacob for me."

"Will do," Jack said before hanging up.

With a wide smile on his face he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Sam had heard him coming down the stairs so she stood and made her way to the cupboard. Mandy watched her as she pulled out a bowl and then made her way over to the cereal cabinet. A noise in the doorway distracted her and she turned to see Jack entering the kitchen, a slight smile on his face. Charlie looked up and laughed, "You and Aunty Sammie match Jack."

Jack laughed, "We do don't we." He looked around the room and said, "Morning all." Then he turned to Jacob, "Hammond says hello by the way Jacob."

Jacob smiled and Sam said over her shoulder, "Hey Jack, sit down."

Jack looked over at her and smiled. The glorious women had a bowl in one hand and a cup of what could only have been coffee in the other. He quickly sat in the seat beside Sam's and she placed the things in her hand in front of him before sitting back down and continuing to nibble at her toast. Jack laughed as he spooned a mouthful of fruit loops into his mouth.

Mark and Mandy both watched in amusement as Jack happily ate the same kiddie cereal both Kathy and Charlie were eating.

Sam caught they gazes and smiled at them, "There his favourites and the thing he normally has for breakfast in the commissary on base."

Jack had a mouthful of coffee and smiled, "The fruit loops are great but I must say, the coffee here is way nicer than the stuff on base."

Jacob and Sam laughed. "Well don't tell Daniel that, I don't think Mark and Mandy would appreciate a coffee dependent archaeologist showing up to prove you wrong," Jacob joked.

When everyone had eaten and the dishwasher had been loaded and put on Mark turned to Sam and Jack, "So the picnic starts at eleven which gives us a couple of hours to kill, what do you want to do?"

Jack and Sam shared a glance then Sam shrugged, "We don't mind."

"How about the woods?" Mark suggested.

Charlie nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, let's go to the woods, I love the woods."

Jack and Sam both smiled at Charlie. "I'm fine with the woods," Jack said. Sam nodded her agreement.

Mark and Mandy smiled. Jacob stood and said, "Well get a move on then, you need to get dressed if you're going to the woods."

Sam and Jack looked at each other and both smiled when they remembered that they were still in their pyjamas.

Everybody split and went their separate ways to get ready for the day.

**So I have no clue if there really are any woods anywhere near San Diego but for this story there is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, so there are no woods in San Diego, but I've been told (thank you MyNameIsJeffImLost) that Cleveland National Forest is less than an hour away.**

Back in their room Sam turned to Jack, "What did Hammond say?"

"Not much, just to do what I have to do," he shrugged, then smiled, "And right now that means doing this." He took a step closer to her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

Sam pulled back and smiled before bumping her nose into his, "I need to shower now if we're going to be ready to go the woods anytime soon."

Jack kissed her again, more forcefully this time, then let her go and watched as she walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. He sighed and then smiled, he was looking forward to when he resigned, it meant he could do whatever he wanted and neither of them would get into trouble. He smiled happily and, after pulling out the clothes to put on after his shower, flopped backwards into the middle of the bed and spread out his arms.

Ten minutes later Sam came out in her towel. Like last time she blushed but not nearly as brightly as she had before, "Sorry, I forgot my clothes."

Jack shrugged and smirked, "I can honestly say I don't care."

Sam laughed and Jack walked past her, picking up his clothes along the way. He gave Sam a smirk and walked past her and into the bathroom.

Jack had a quick shower, in the bathroom for less than five minutes, and when he came out, rubbing his hair with his towel, dressed in jeans and a plain black tee, he saw that Sam was wearing jeans to and had on a blue tank top. He stopped dead, "I'm so glad that knife wound didn't scar."

Sam laughed, "I kinda guessed you would be."

Jack laughed and pulled her into yet another tender kiss. "I love you Sam," he breathed before pulling her into a more passionate, heated kiss.

Sam pulled away and said quietly, "I love you to," before she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss yet again.

The broke apart when lack of oxygen began to make them light headed. The two panted lightly and smiled at each other, their faces shining with love.

Jack looked the women he loved in the eye. "So since we're now… together," Jack started and Sam smiled at his hesitation and nodded him to continue, "Do you want to tell your family?"

Sam thought for a moment then shook her head, "If it's alright with you not yet, first I just want to get used to us, without my brother laughing at us and my dad being my dad."

Jack nodded and kissed her softly on the nose, "I can understand that."

They stood for a few more minutes, Sam with her nose pressed into his neck, inhaling the scent that was just pure Jack, a mix of his shower gel, shampoo and something, that even after days held captive on an alien world, he still managed to smell like.

Jack was the first to pull away. "Come on Sam, if we want to have enough time to go to these woods before the picnic we need to be going soon."

Sam nodded, reluctantly, and the two of them made their way out of the room and back down into the lounge.

They all piled into the car. Mark and Mandy in the front with Jack, Sam and Jacob squeezed into the back while Charlie and Kathy sat in the boot, on the rarely used seats in there.

The drive to the woods took less than an hour and soon the group were walking through the woods. Kathy was walking happily beside Sam while Charlie was running along, climbing over the roots of the trees and jumping over the branches that littered the sides of the path.

Jack watched him with a smile, remembering how his Charlie had done the same thing when they were at the cabin in Minnesota. He quickly slipped into the trees, and using his training made his way silently to get into the front of the group.

Sam saw him go out of the corner of her eye. She had spent too many years with him in the field to not know when he was sneaking off.

The group walked another few metres before anyone else noticed that Jack had gone.

"Where's Jack?" Charlie questioned, looking around.

"I'm here," came a voice from the trees, "Or maybe here," the voice had moved.

Charlie and Kathy both looked into the trees, a smile on both their faces, while Mark and Mandy both shared a look and tried to see where he could possibly be.

Jacob and Sam shared a look then Sam moved off quietly to where she knew Jack was. She didn't know how she knew where he was but she did. She went up behind him and said, quietly, into his ear, "Or just here."

The black op's trained Colonel actually jumped and fell backwards out of the branch he was perched on and onto the path in front of the group.

Mark, Mandy, Kathy and Charlie all gaped and Mark asked, "Are you ok?"

Jack nodded then glared at the trees, "Sam."

The others all looked around, they hadn't noticed that Sam had gone. She stepped out of the trees and smiled sweetly, "Yes Jack?"

"Next time it's you going in a river not Danny-boy," he said.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, good luck with that."

"How did you do that Aunty Sammie?" Charlie asked, the awe clear in his voice, "One minute you were there then the next Jack was on the floor."

Sam laughed, then offered a hand to Jack and pulled him up, "Part of my training means I can sneak up on people."

Jack looked at her, "Yeah but that's the first time it's worked on me, normally I can tell your coming from a mile away."

Sam laughed, "And I'm hoping it won't be the last." The two shared a heated gaze then tore their eyes away from each other before they lost all sense of where they were.

Mark, Mandy and Jacob all noted the exchange but didn't say anything because Charlie then decided to ask, "Jack, can you climb trees?"

Jack looked at the little boy and nodded slowly, "I can, why?"

"I'm not allowed to climb very high, unless there is someone with me."

Jack looked at Sam and then smiled, "The tree I was hiding in is perfect for climbing."

He made his way to the tree but Sam's hand on his arm stopped him before he got too far. He turned to her and she said, "I know I've said it already this weekend but watch your knees Jack, if you're out of commission Janet and Hammond will kill the both of us."

Jack smirked, "Well why don't you come with me and keep an eye on me?" he teased.

Sam took one look at the tree then quickly ran up to it and, using the roots as a boost, pulled herself into the tree. Charlie and Kathy watched open mouthed as their aunt gracefully sat on one of the branches, above their heads.

She smiled down at the group, "Anyone going to join me?"

It took Charlie perhaps two seconds to shut his mouth and run up to the bottom of the tree and try and get himself up. Seeing that he was struggling Jack walked up behind him and gave him a boost then turned when Kathy tugged at his top. "Do you want a hand too?"

Kathy nodded and Jack simply picked her up and put her into the v of the tree where he had been sitting. Kathy smiled at him then quickly followed her brother to sit beside Sam. Jack began to walk away when Mandy stopped him, "Up you go too Jack, I want to get a photo."

Jack gave the women a smile but shook his head, "I'll break your camera. Besides it would be a nice picture and Sam and her nephew and niece."

Jacob heard what he said and turned to him and said, in a voice that left no room for argument, "Colonel, get up that tree already."

Jack threw him a joking salute and took the same root as Sam up into the tree, although he wasn't nearly as graceful. Once he was on the branch he sat at the other end from Sam, next to Kathy and the four of them all looked down at Mandy, who had pulled out a camera.

"Smile," she said before taking a couple of shoots of the four grinning faces looking down at her. Jacob and Mark stood behind her, Jacob with a knowing smile on his face as he watched his family and Jack sit on the tree. The three on the floor all started laughing along with Jack, Charlie and Kathy when Jack nailed Sam with a nut of some kind. Sam glared at him for a full minute before she too joined in the laughter.

Mark glanced at his watch then up at the tree, "Come on down you lot, we need to get back and cleaned up for this picnic."

Jack and Sam both nodded Jack made his way along the branch, followed closely by Kathy and Charlie. Jack got down first then helped the two children looked back up at Sam, "You want a hand?"

She shook her head, then stood on the branch. She then proceeded to jump off and landed on the floor, bending her knees and putting her hands on the floor to steady her.

Mark and Mandy watched shocked, but Jack shook his head, "Quit showing off Carter."

Sam stood and gave him a salute, "Sir yes sir."

Jack shook his head, "I knew those kids were a bad influence."

Sam stuck her tongue out at him, "The only reason you don't like them I cause they preferred Daniel to you."

Jack shook his head, "Turns out I was right, that was the first time I saw you do anything stupid, todays the second."

Sam looked up at the branch, "Not stupid sir, and anyway," she continued, "The wall with the kids was at least double the height of the branch."

Jacob then spoke up, "Been spending time with Ray'c have you?"

Sam smiled at her father, "Yep, and we had a laugh. They've seen me shot but they didn't think I could do anything they thought was cool."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack when she jumped off that wall," Jack muttered.

Jacob shook his head and turned to the rest of the still gob smacked family, "I'll put it this way, Teal'c's son and his friends are a bad influence on your aunt."

Sam let out an indigent, "Hey," and then looked at her brother, "They're not a bad influence, just a couple of kids who didn't think a T…" she stopped herself from saying Tauri just in time, "Scientist like me could do anything fun except shot." She shook her head again, "Shouldn't we be going now?" She walked off and everyone followed her, getting back to the car and then the house in no time.

**Next chapter will be the picnic and the return of the cheerleader.**


	16. Chapter 16

Once they got back to the house Sam ended up taking another shower since she had mud and tree sap on her arms. Once she had got dressed again she walked into the room and saw Jack sitting on the bed. She walked over to him and, sitting down beside him, leaned in and kissed his cheek.

He turned to her and smiled, then reached out and picked the pendant of her chest, "Have you taken this off yet?"

She shook her head, "I love it, why would I?"

Jack laughed and placed it back on her chest. He held his palm above it for a few seconds and said, "It feels warm."

Sam nodded, "Heat transfer from the shower most likely."

Jack smiled again then stood and went to stand in front of her. He offered her his hand and when she took it he pulled her up. "Come on, it's got to be nearly time to leave."

Sam smiled and then the two of them walked down into the lounge, where Mark and Mandy were both sitting talking to Jacob.

"So are you coming Dad?" Mark was asking.

Jacob thought for a moment then shook his head, "No, I have some things I need to take care of and this would be a perfect time."

Mark didn't look all that happy but he nodded, "Fair enough."

Sam cleared her throat from the doorway, "We're ready when you guys are."

The three of them looked up and Jacob smiled, "Nice shower after playing kiddy Sammie?"

"You're always telling me to lighten up and have some fun, so yeah, I had a nice shower after playing kiddy," Sam answered, semi sarcastically.

"Touche," Jack whispered into her ear. She turned and swatted at him before turning back and saying, "So when are we going?"

"Soon as the kids are ready," Mandy said, moving to the bottom of the stairs. "Charlie, Kathy, you ready yet?"

There was a sound of running feet and the two children appeared at the top of the stairs, then quickly made their way down, coming to a stop in front of their mother.

Sam smiled at the kids, "Looking good rugrats."

The two children beamed at her and Jack ended up with a smile on his face too. He had to agree with Sam, the kids did look good. Kathy was wearing a pink dress and had her hair in bunches while Charlie was wearing jeans and a striped blue polo.

Jacob came out of the lounge with the others and smiled at Kathy, then at his daughter, "She looks just like you did Sammie when you were that age." Jacob sounded a little bit sad as he spoke and Sam hugged him and over his shoulder she saw Jack mouth, She's cute so you must have been cute.

Sam stuck her tongue out at him and released her dad. She stepped back and moved away. Mandy smiled and then said, "Right, out, it's time to go." She started towards the door, shepherding the children in front of her. Mark followed quickly behind but Jacob stopped Sam before she could walk away. She turned to her father and raised her eyebrow in question. Jacob smiled, "I was just going to say have fun," he said, although he had a smirk on his face that told Sam, and Jack, that he knew something they didn't.

Jack and Sam shared a puzzled look but a call from Mandy asking where they were cut of any questions they could have asked. "See you later Dad," Sam said, going to the door, Jack on her six.

Jacob watched them go, a smug smile now taking the place of the knowing smirk. He knew that today was, hopefully, going to change the two officers' lives.

They all got out of the car and just stood for a moment in the sun. Sam and Jack stood close to each other, just smiling as the children sped off towards the field, Mark following close behind. Jack took one look at Sam and then took off after the kids and ended up walking next to Mark.

Mandy smiled at the site then turned to Sam, "So, you never told me. Why was Charlie apologising to Jack?"

Sam took a breath then said, keeping her voice low, "Before we meet he had a son."

She stopped and Mandy asked, "Had?"

Sam nodded, "He died. It was an accident but Jack holds himself responsible for it."

"If it was an accident then why does he think it was his fault?" Mandy questioned, clearly confused.

"He shot himself with Jack's personal gun, while Jack and his wife where sat outside. They rushed him to ER but he was DOA."

Mandy gasped, "Oh god."

Sam smiled sadly, "The reason Charlie was apologising was because Jack made, let's say a hasty exit, when he learned Charlie's name and age." Mandy didn't say anything but Sam read the question in her eyes. "His son was named Charlie and would have been a year younger than your Charlie when he died."

Mandy had tears in her eyes and Sam quickly squeezed her shoulder, "He was so sad and felt so guilty about what had happened he went on what was meant to be a suicide mission and when he got back his wife had filed for divorce."

Mandy whipped her eyes quickly and then said, "You wouldn't know to see him now."

Sam nodded, "I think having something to do, being part of a team who relies on each other so much, has helped. Has helped all of us when I think about it, all of our team is damaged in some way or another."

Mandy nodded, "I'm just glad you've all found each other."

Sam nodded, "So am I."

Mandy made sure the car doors were all locked then said, "Shall we Sam? They're probably wondering where we are."

Sam nodded and as they walked towards the field Sam said to the other women, "Can you not tell Jack I told you please, he doesn't like being reminded of it, brings back bad memories."

Mandy nodded, "Sure Sam, I won't talk to him about it."

Sam smiled, "Thanks Mandy." She looked around, "Now let's see if I can avoid the lovely Tammy."

Mandy laughed and the two women made their way over to where Mark and Jack were sitting watching Kathy and Charlie as they played with other children who had come with their parents.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, so new chapter. Hope you like it**

When Mike had got to the picnic Sam had met his lovely family. Her best friend now had three kids and they were all gorgeous. The oldest was Timmy, who was the same age as Charlie and the two boys had hit it off right away. The other two were four year old identical twin girls and Sam could see that Jack was completely smitten.

She looked over at Mike and smiled, "Your family is amazing Mike."

Mike smiled, "Thanks Sammie."

"Aw look at this, flygirl finally made some friends."

Sam didn't even need to turn around to know who was stood behind her. She stood and clenched her fist before turning to face her high school tormentor. "Tammy," she got out through gritted teeth, "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping to borrow your man since you don't seem to be doing anything with him and he looks like he would enjoy a good time."

Jack saw that Sam was about to snap and quickly stood between the two women, looking at Sam. "She's not worth it Sam, calm down."

Tammy obviously couldn't see just how close to killing her Sam was coming and said, "Aw does little flygirl need protecting from little old me?"

Jack turned to glare at her, "No, you need protecting from her. Since you've had no training you'd probably be her quickest kill yet." His voice was level and he sounded dead serious.

Tammy looked shocked, "Is she a psyco or something."

Jack laughed, still standing in front of the seething Sam. "She's a major in the Air Force who logged over one hundred hours flight time in the Gulf and the work she's doing now is even more important, she's not a psyco, she's a bloody hero." The rest of the group all looked at Sam in amazement, Mark and Mandy knew she had done a lot but they hadn't realised just how much. The children were all looking at the blonde major with looks of awe on their faces. Sam however was unaware of the looks as she was glaring at Tammy, and if looks could kill Tammy would have died a hundred times over already, and grinding her teeth. Hearing the teeth grinding Jack lowered his voice so only Sam could hear it and said, "Not worth it Sam, you've blown up a sun which is probably a hundred times cooler than anything she's ever done."

Tammy, who had been watching Jack whisper to Sam, opened her mouth to deliver some crappy come back but was cut off when they heard a loud voice in the middle of the field say through a loud hailer, "Please clear the field, we need the space for a helicopter to land."

Since the group were right on the edge of the field and were on a slight hill so they stayed put. The sound of helicopter blades caused them all to look up, except Sam who was still glaring daggers at Tammy. That was until Jack said, "Sam, look up and tell me that's not the copter I think it is."

Sam looked up then turned her shocked gaze onto Jack, "What the hell is his personal helicopter doing here Jack?"

The helicopter landed and Sam and Jack looked at each other one more time before they turned to the rest of the group who were watching the helicopter with interest, and, completely ignoring Tammy said, "We'll be right back."

The two of them began to walk towards the middle of the field when Mark's voice stopped them, "Who is it Sam?" he questioned.

Sam turned back and gave him a smile, "You'll see in a minute, maybe."

Jack gave the children a little wave and the two of them continued towards the copter. As they reached it the doors opened and out stepped three men in black suits, complete with guns and ear pieces. After the three suits came General Hammond.

Sam and Jack both snapped to attention and saluted their CO, he saluted back and then moved to the side and President Hayes stepped out of the copter. The two officers threw another salute and Hayes smiled, "At ease Colonel, Major."

The two stood at ease and they stood for a moment in silence before Jack asked, "Um, sirs why are you here?"

Hayes looked at Hammond then answered, "I hear you want to retire." Jack nodded but didn't say anything. "Well I'm afraid we can't allow you to retire Jack, we need you too much."

Sam and Jack shared a slightly panicked look before the President spoke again, turning their attention back to him, "However, we know the reason you want to retire," he gave them both a pointed look that made them look at the floor, avoiding his knowing gaze. Hayes continued, "So, we have decided that in recognition of what you have done to save our planet, we are going to make exceptions in the fraternization regulations on a case by case basis. The whole reason for the regs is to keep control and make sure unit cohesion isn't affected. We know from talking to the rest of SG1 and General Hammond that you two being together will not affect the team dynamic. The only rule is, not on base."

Jack and Sam shared another look, this time it was more of shock than anything else before Jack asked, in a quiet voice, "Does that mean I can keep my job and still be with the women I love?"

Hammond and Hayes shared a smile and the president nodded, "Yes Jack, it does."

This time the look Sam and Jack shared was full of love and they both itched to touch each other. Hammond and Hayes laughed then Hayes said, "Go ahead you two, you can do what we all know you're itching to do."

Jack managed a quick thank you sir before he pulled Sam into a powerful kiss. They quickly broke apart, well aware of their audience. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment but were distracted when they heard, "About time guys."

They turned in sync to the sound of the voice and saw Teal'c and Daniel exiting the copter. "Indeed," was all the Jaffa said.

"What are you two clowns doing here?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged, "Hammond was coming down and he invited us." Teal'c nodded his agreement.

Sam smiled at the two men then looked at the President and Hammond, "Sir's, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come to San Diego?"

Hayes smiled at Sam, "To settle a bet Major Carter." He turned to Hammond and handed him some money while Jack and Sam watched on, opened mouthed. Hammond smiled then handed some of the money to Daniel and Teal'c.

"Is that what I owe you?" Hammond asked the two men. Both nodded and Hammond turned back to Jack and Sam. "Now Sam, would you mind if I went and saw your brother? It's been a long time."

Sam just nodded and Hayes said, "I think I'll join you George, I don't need to go for a while yet, and I don't fancy sitting in the helicopter while you get to be out in the sun."

Sam just nodded again while Hammond smiled lightly. Sam and Jack linked arms and lead the way back to the group of people they had left earlier.

**Ok, I know that Hayes is from season 7 but I have no clue what the president before him was called so I've just kinda pulled him through time.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so here's the next chapter. I'd just like to say that the next chapter may take a while to write since I'm doing work experience and it's kinda wearing me out.**

**So anyway, here's chapter 18. Enjoy :)**

Sam and Jack came to a stop by the group and turned sideways so she could see both her families, biological and work.

She turned to her brother first and said, "You remember George Hammond don't you Mark." All her brother could do was nod in response.

"Aren't you going to introduce us Major?" the President asked.

"Yes Sir," Sam answered. "This is my brother Mark, his wife Mandy and their children Kathy and Charlie." Out of the corner of her eye she saw the sympathetic looks that Daniel and Hammond gave Jack while Teal'c just nodded. "And my best friend from high school Mike and his family." She then started again, this time pointing to her other side, "This is the commander of the base I work at General Hammond, the other members of our team, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c and of course you all know President Hayes." Each inclined their head as there name was said and Hayes smiled when he saw the looks of shock on all their faces.

Hammond then spoke up, "Who's this Carter?" he asked, gesturing in the direction of Tammy, who was stood opened mouthed watching the proceedings.

Sam's jaw clenched as soon as she saw her and Jack laid a calming hand on her shoulder, "Still not worth it Sam."

Sam took a deep breath and managed to spit out, "Tammy," before her jaw clenched so hard she couldn't speak.

After seeing the reaction Sam had had to Tammy, Teal'c stepped towards the women. Tammy took a step back as the imposing Jaffa came towards her. "MajorCarter is a friend of mine and I can see you have caused her great pain," he started but he never got to finish as Tammy took one last look at the group, managed to stammer out an apology to Sam and turned tail and ran.

Sam watched her go as a large grin spilt her face, "Thanks Teal'c."

He inclined his head, "You are very welcome Major."

Hayes looked confused then asked, "Who was that Major?"

Sam took one last look at the retreating figure then set her shoulders and replied, "No one important sir, no one important." Jack squeezed her shoulder to show his support and Sam looked at him and smiled.

Hayes nodded his head and after a quick glance at his watch turned to Hammond, "Time to go George, we have a meeting to get to."

Hammond nodded then turned to his flagship team, "SG1 I expect you back in the mountain no later than Tuesday morning and Jack," he said, turning his eyes to the Colonel, "Any resignation letters received will be ripped up and burnt."

Jack nodded and, in a mildly cheeky voice, replied, "Sir yes sir."

Hammond nodded and turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "Are you staying or are you coming?"

"We've booked a room so we're staying General," Daniel answered, then looked between Sam and Mark, "If it's ok with Mark of course, I'd love to get to know Sam's family." Mark just nodded again, still unable to say anything.

The General nodded and turned to the President, "All set Mr President."

Hayes nodded and turned to Sam and Jack, "It was nice seeing the two of you again," he smiled before continuing to say, "I expect a wedding invite."

Sam and Jack both stared at him then gave him a salute, "Sir yes sir."

Hayes nodded and turned to go. The two men were about half way back to the helicopter when the president turned back and said in a carrying voice, "Keep up the good work."

Jack and Sam gave him another salute while Teal'c and Daniel both nodded solemnly.

Hayes nodded in return and together with Hammond and his three suits got back to the helicopter and took off.

The whole field watched them go then Jack and Sam turned to each other, "Well that was different," Jack remarked, sitting back on the floor.

Sam nodded, sat down next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. She looked up at the still standing Teal'c and Daniel and smiled, "Come on you two, sit so I can introduce you to my family."

The two men sat but before Sam could start on any proper introductions she was interrupted by Mike asking, "How come you're on such good terms with the president that he comes to see you in person? If that really was the president anyway."

Sam looked at her friend, "That really was the president Mike," she looked at Jack before continuing, "The work we do is of, let's say, personal interest to the president and we see him every so often when he comes to inspect the mountain or when we have to give a report at the White House."

Jack grimaced beside her. "Ok, when I give a report at the White House, Jack seems to have a knack at getting out of it," Sam corrected.

Jack nodded, "I may have a minor problem with the pencil pushers."

Daniel tried, and mostly failed, to hide the laughter that bubbled up, "Yeah Jack, the same as Kinsey is only a minor pain in the butt."

Sam laughed, "He's got you there Jack." Teal'c nodded in agreement while Jack just shook his head.

Turning back to her watching family and friends Sam shook her head once more time, "Sorry but you're lucky, we've been told that normally we're a lot worse. So anyway, where was I?"

"You were going to introduce us all Aunty Sammie," Kathy piped up helpfully.

Sam smiled at her niece then turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "Ever call me Sammie and you will live to regret it ok." Both of the men nodded, although Daniel had a smile on his face. Sam gave him one last glare before turning back to her family. "Thanks Kathy. So, this is Teal'c and Daniel."

Kathy nodded, "We know, Jack told us."

Sam looked at Jack then back at Kathy, "Did he now?"

Kathy nodded again, her head bobbing up and down and bunchies doing a little dance, "Yeah Daniel is a doctor and Teal'c is scary until you get to know him."

Sam looked between her niece, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c and smiled, "Sounds about right." She nudged Jack and gave him a smiled before saying, "Ok, so Daniel and Teal'c. This is my brother Mark and his wife Mandy."

Daniel smiled and stuck out his hand for Mark to shake, "It's nice to meet you Mark." Mark returned the handshake and then Daniel did the same to Mandy.

Then it was Teal'c's turn, he inclined his head, "It is nice to meet you MarkCarter and MandyCarter."

Both adults smiled at Teal'c but they were obviously questioning his politeness. Jack smiled, "You'll get used to it, we have." Both adults just nodded and Sam looked at Kathy and Charlie.

"And these are my niece and nephew, Kathy and Charlie."

Both Teal'c and Daniel threw Jack apologetic looks. Jack frowned and said, "For crying out loud guys, I'm fine."

Sam squeezed his hand and continued, "This is Mike, my best friend from high school, his wife Amy and their three children Timmy, Minnie and Claire."

"It is nice to meet you also Mike and family," Teal'c inclined his head.

The two girls giggled and Mike smiled, "It's nice to meet Sam's team."

Daniel smiled then looked at Sam, "So then Sammie," Sam glared at him and Daniel nervously cleared his throat while everyone else laughed at him, "Who was that women that Teal'c scared off."

"Well done with that by the way T," Jack told the big Jaffa.

Sam smiled at Teal'c, "Yeah Teal'c thanks, I really appreciated it. That Daniel, was Tammy, the main reason I didn't want to come."

Daniel nodded, "I kinda got the feeling that you didn't get on. I also got the feeling she doesn't have enough brain cells to see that if she annoyed you, you could probably kill her in a heartbeat."

Jack smiled, "She does now, I might have told her in no uncertain terms that in standing between her and Sam I was protecting her life and then she decided that Sam was a psyco."

"But you told her Aunty Sammie was a hero," Kathy piped in.

"Yes I did," Jack said, pulling the women next to him closer to his side and kissing the side of her head, "And I meant every word."

**Ok so little side note, I've just reread past chapters and noticed that I've changed the name of Mike's wife so I've put it right and she is called Amy and not Sonya.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So I've managed twenty thousand words, which I must say I'm very proud of. I hope you like this chapter and reviews are most welcome. :D**

For the next couple hours the group sat talking and eating. When Teal'c came back with a plate piled with food, SG1 laughed while the kids giggled and the adults looked a little amazed as Teal'c polished off the lot.

Sam smiled happily as she watched the group of people, all of whom she loved. Jack was the love of her life and they could finally be together and do what the job they both loved. Daniel and Teal'c were like her brothers they could rely on each other anytime anywhere. Mark, Mandy, Charlie and Kathy, all of whom she loved and was glad she could see more of now, and finally Mike, she was so happy that her best friend had found someone and now had a family. She sighed a quiet little happy sigh and smiled, a warm feeling in her chest.

Hearing her sigh of contentment Jack leaned in close and whispered into Sam's ear, "I love you Sam."

Sam smiled at him and whispered back, "I love you too." Then all of a sudden the warm feeling in her chest turned into a burning sensation. Sam yelled in pain and Jack turned to her, along with the rest of the group, and gave her looks of concern. Sam clutched at her chest and whimpered, "It burns, Jack, it burns."

Jack put his hand over hers then turned to Daniel and Teal'c, "It's the necklace, get it off her." The two men nodded and as Jack held Sam close Daniel went round to behind Sam and quickly unfastened the necklace, but when he touched the pendant hesitantly with the back of his hand he felt no heat. He handed it too Teal'c and he too felt no heat. The men shared a quick look then Daniel said, "We'll be right back." And the two men stood and walked out of ear shot of the group, taking the necklace with them.

Jack watched them go then turned back to Sam. He smoothed her hair then asked, "You ok Sam?"

Sam nodded then turned when Kathy said, in a worried tone, "Aunty Sammie, what happened?"

"I don't know Kathy." She caught the disbelieving look Mark was giving her and looked him fully in the eye, "I really don't know Mark."

The rest of the group all gave Sam and Jack a funny look as Jack pulled her up off the floor. She stood steady on her feet and nodded confidently, "I'm fine, and we'll be right back." She took Jack's hand and led him over to where Daniel and Teal'c were stood, looking closely at the necklace.

Seeing them Daniel said, "Sam, touch the necklace for a moment will you please."

Sam slowly reached out her hand and touched the pendant, she expected it to burn but the necklace was only slightly warm to the touch.

Seeing that Sam could hold the necklace without crying out in pain Daniel nodded to himself and said, "Looks like you were right Teal'c, that story the man we brought this off was true."

Jack and Sam shared a look then turned to Daniel and at the same time asked, "What story Daniel?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'll tell you after you answer a few questions," he paused as he waited for Sam's agreement. When she nodded he continued, "What were you thinking before the necklace started to burn?"

Sam's brow furrowed as she answered, "Just that I was so glad to be surrounded by the people I love."

Daniel nodded then looked at Jack, "Ok, a question for you Jack, what did you whisper to Sam before the burning started?"

"That I loved her," Jack answered slowly.

Daniel smiled then nodded, "That's what I thought." He looked back at Sam, "Has the necklace felt warm to the touch at any other point since you put it on?"

Sam nodded slowly, "When he kissed me on the cheek after my shower this morning," she paused and added in a whisper, "And last night, when he told me he loved me."

Jack turned to her sharply, "You were awake?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah. Made me decide that it was time to sort this out. I did tell you this this morning." Jack smiled and stuck out his tongue while Sam looked back at Daniel, "Last night I didn't really notice it and this morning we decided that it was just heat transfer from the shower."

Daniel smiled at them again, "No, the heat is something else. When we brought the necklace the guy we brought it off told us a story that we didn't really believe."

He stopped speaking and Jack glared at him, "Yes Daniel? The guy said what?"

Daniel smiled at him and said, "That the necklace was special. If the wearer found true love then the pendant would heat up and as long as the wearer wore it they would never be cold."

Sam and Jack both nodded. "What about the burning?" Sam asked.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look then Teal'c answered, "I believe it is an occurrence that will only happen once MajorCarter. I believe that it was the pendant reacting to the amount of love and joy you were feeling and locking itself to you."

Sam took the necklace off Daniel and held it in her hand, "So this necklace is locked to me? What does that mean?"

Teal'c nodded, "I believe that means your love is true and will last till the end of days."

Sam and jack shared a look then Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Looks like we're stuck then Carter," he joked.

Sam smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way Sir, no other way at all."

They kissed again then broke apart when Daniel cleared his throat, "Come on, we need to explain to your family what the hell just happened."

Sam looked back at the group, who were watching them closely and nodded, "I think I've got it."

Jack and Daniel smiled at her while Teal'c nodded. After looking quickly at the group of people still watching them Jack turned to Sam, and held out his hand asking, "Will you wear again Sam?"

Sam nodded without hesitation and handed the necklace to Jack. He turned her around and hung the necklace around her neck. After doing the fastening he leant forward and kissed her neck softly. Sam smiled and turned back to him, her hand touching the pendant. She reached for his hand and placed it over the pendant. Jack smiled at her softly, "I think you're in love Carter."

Sam smiled, "Maybe sir, I just hope the poor bugger doesn't run off."

Jack kissed her and took his hand of her chest, "I don't plan on running anywhere Sam, not now not ever."

The two team mates watched the officers and smiled at their friends. They were both so happy that the two of them had finally come to their senses and found a way to be together.

Daniel stood still for another minute before he walked over and stuck his head close to the two love birds, "Come on you two, you've got some explaining to do."

Sam and Jack shared one last kiss then, totally in sync, glared at Daniel and shoved him gently with their shoulders, squishing him between them, and then walking away, holding hands.

Daniel and Teal'c shared a smiled then followed after the happy couple.

Sam and Jack sat on the floor, well aware of the eyes on them and both smiled.

Charlie looked at his aunt, and asked in a worried voice, "Are you ok aunty Sammie?"

Sam nodded, "Yeah Charlie, I've never been better."

She saw the unbelieving looks the adults were giving her and sighed, "Ok, so the burning."

**Looks like Sam may have some explaining to do.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok, so now that work experience week is done more chapters will be written. I also decided to go through from about chapter 10 and looked for any stupid mistakes that I'd made, and it turns out I'd made a few :). So anyway heres chapter 20.**

Sam looked at Jack for silent support then said, "Right, the burning."

She stopped again and looked at Jack and he gave her his silent support. Sam smiled and was brought back to reality by Mark clearing his throat and saying, in a heavily sarcastic tone, "Yes Sam the burning. We all want to know what the hell just happened."

Sam sighed then started, "Ok, so at the mountain they were working on chemicals that can be applied to objects and produce heat so the next time we get stranded somewhere really cold, like Antarctica, we can survive."

Mike interrupted, "Ok, ok. What the hell kind of job do you do that gets you stranded in Antarctica?"

Sam winced, and looked at her team for help. She really hadn't meant to say that. Daniel came to her rescue, "Um… it's classified?"

Mark scowled but didn't say anything while everyone else in the group looked thoughtful, except the children who all just looked slightly awed.

"Anyway," Sam continued, "So the guys brought me this necklace as a gift since they thought I deserved it after working so hard and they coated the pendant in the stuff."

Daniel looked impressed at Sam's ability to spin a believable story but quickly hid it and nodded in agreement.

Mark then asked, "Isn't that dangerous?"

Daniel shook his head, "It had been tested and deemed safe," he didn't know how to explain why it had reacted with Sam like it had so he looked back at her and she nodded and smiled.

"Except it hadn't been tested on silver yet, and the combination of the metal, water and just wear led to the chemicals reacting and causing a burning sensation."

Mark and everyone nodded then Amy leant forward, "If you don't mind Sam, can I take a look at your chest? I'm a nurse and I'd like to see if there's any lasting damage."

Sam nodded and Amy moved forward. She shifted the necklace to one side and looked closely at the skin beneath. She then set the pendant back in place and gave Sam a confused look, "There's no mark."

Sam looked down too and realised that Amy was right, the burning may have hurt but there was no evidence that it had actually happened. Sam touched her chest, feeling the warmth of the necklace, before giving Daniel a puzzled look.

It took Daniel two seconds to come up with an idea to explain the lack of a mark, "We must have got it off quick enough for it only to leave a red mark, and we know that Sam heals quickly when it comes the minor bumps and scrapes."

"Indeed," Teal'c continued.

The rest of the group all nodded, although the adults still looked sceptical. There was a tense moment of silence which Kathy broke by asking, "Aunty Sammie, can I see you necklace?"

Sam smiled at the small girl and nodded, "Sure Kathy, come here."

Kathy smiled and jumped up before coming to sit on Sam's lap. Her deft little fingers went to pick up the pendant but her father's voice stopped her, "Is it safe Sam?"

Sam looked at her brother and gave him a smile when he saw the look of concern on his face, "Its fine Mark, Daniel had something in his pocket that I used to counter act the chemical reaction, it's all fine now." Mark nodded but didn't look convinced. Sam gave him another smile, "Really its fine. If it wasn't would I have put it back on?"

Mark thought about it for a moment then shook his head, "I guess you wouldn't have would you."

Kathy took his words as permission and picked up the pendant, "It's beautiful Aunt Sammie, just like you."

Sam blushed and pushed a kiss into the child's hair, "And just like you too."

Kathy smiled then turned and sat fully on Sam's lap. Jack watched the two of them and smiled, someday Samantha Carter was going to be an amazing mother.

Mandy smiled at her daughter and sister-in-law then snapped a picture. Timmy, who had been sitting quietly playing with his sisters and Charlie asked, "Excuse, what is SG1?"

Jack smiled at the boy, "We are," he pointed at himself, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel, "It's our team name."

Mike then took up the questioning, "Why SG1?"

"Well the one is cause we're the flagship team and the SG is for the work we do," Sam answered.

Mike nodded, "Makes sense I guess, although I suppose that you can't say what the SG stand for."

Sam shook her head, "No, not really." They all sat for a moment in silence before Sam spoke again, "Ok Kathy, you're going to have to move, I really need the loo."

Kathy got off her aunts knee and Sam stood, brushing her hands across her bum to get rid of any dirt that had stuck to her trousers. She bent and kissed Jack on the cheek and then walked towards the school.

Mark watched her go and then turned to Jack, "So what about the regs Jack, I thought was what was keeping you apart."

Jack looked at him for a few moments, his brain struggling to catch up. He came up with a very lame, "You knew about that?"

Mark nodded, "Dad told us yesterday that that was all that was keeping the two of you apart."

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times then managed to get out, "Huh?"

Mark smiled while Daniel laughed at the look on his face, "Come on Jack, you know full well that Jacob is kept updated by Hammond."

Jack just shook his head and sighed, "He's going to kill me."

Daniel laughed again, "Oh I doubt he'll kill you, he'll probably just maim you."

Jack glared at him, "Thanks for the support space monkey."

Teal'c said in a firm voice, "O'Neill."

Jack looked at his friend, "Yes T?"

Teal'c just nodded in direction that Sam had gone in and said, "Stercore," before getting up and running towards Sam, Teal'c close behind.

Daniel watched them go then stood and muttered under his breath, "Of course, that would be the only bit of Latin he remembers," before following after Teal'c and Jack.

Everything had happened in such a flash that everyone else in the group had only now turned to see what had spurred this obviously close knit team into such quick action. Seeing where they were headed Mark, Mandy and Mike all shared a look and a silent sentiment of, 'shit'.

**Ok the what Jack said was shit in Latin and before anyone says anything he learnt ancient in the episode Window of Opportunity which is close to latin so I kinda assumed that he might remember some of the bad words :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok, so please bear in mind that its half three in the morning here and I'm typing in the dark since my sister is asleep, so any mistakes that are picked up on tell me about since proof reading this late works even worse then proof reading when I can actually keep my eyes open.**

**Anyways, here's chapter 21 and you're all going to get to see what gto everybody so worried in the last chapter :D**

She walked away from the group, a smile on her face. She walked towards the building that held memories, both good and bad but mainly bad. She sighed but before she could take another step a voice beside her said, "Flygirl."

She clenched her fist at her side and turned to Tammy, "What?" she hissed.

Tammy was silent for a moment and Sam began to feel a little guilty, at least she did right up until Tammy opened her mouth and said, "So you're still the wimp that hides behind people who care nothing for you. And hiding behind the president, it's just like in school when you used to hide behind the principle and the teachers like the nerdy teacher's pet you were."

Sam let out a hiss of air through her clenched teeth and brought up her fist to punch the stupid bitch in the face. Her fist cut through the air but was stopped when someone grabbed her arm from behind. She struggled against whoever was holding her but it was in vain. She fell limp and looked back to see Teal'c holding her arm in an iron grip. Jack stood in front of her and spoke in a calming voice, "She's still not worth it Sam, she never was and she never will be, not now, not in ten years, not even in fifty years. She'll never be worth it Sam. You're better than her Sam and you know it. You don't throw yourself at random guys. You can kick her ass the same as you kicked Turgan's ass and you know it Sam. You're an amazing woman and you can't let someone like her get to you. You left here and became an amazing person who does things that Tammy can't even dream of, while she throws herself at any man she's sees. You're better than her Sam Carter. You're a strong, confident and independent women and the women I feel in love with when you challenged me to an arm wrestle. You're the women who can actually keep me interesting for more than three seconds when you talk about your doohickes, it normally takes me at least two minutes before my eyes gloss over." He stopped speaking and seeing that Sam had calmed down and even had a small smile on her face, nodded to Teal'c, who released his hold on Sam and took a step back. Jack nodded to him and turned back to Sam, "You ok?"

She nodded and Jack stepped to one side, going to stand beside a worried looking Daniel. Sam took one look at Tammy, slapped her in the face and walked back over to the group, who were watching the proceedings. Daniel, Teal'c and Jack shared a look then all moved to stand in a semi-circle in front of the shocked Tammy, who was holding the side of her face where Sam had slapped her. Under her hand the men could see the hand print that was already coming to the surface.

"Listen here Tammy," Jack started, his voice level and emotionless, "Major Samantha Carter has more dignity and courage in her little finger than you have in your entire body. You made her life hell in high school, and for what? You threw yourself at me last night and still wouldn't back down today, when you knew I was here with someone and I wasn't interested. If you ever find someone who can put up with your shit I suggest you marry the poor bastard and settle down, cause no one else is going to be able to stand being around you for more than five minutes." Jack paused and Daniel took over.

"Sam is our friend and if you ever talk to her again you will regret it, we can make you disappear to a place where no one will find you, not in a million years. You hurt Sam and you're damned lucky that all you got was a slap, I've seen her take down men twice her size without even breaking a sweat." He stopped and Teal'c just glared at Tammy, giving her a look that would have had a hardened serial killer begging for mercy.

Tammy looked at the men before her, all stony faced and deadly serious and turned and ran off the field and into the parking lot, where she got into a car and drove away. The three of them watched her go and then silently turned and walked over to where they were sitting, aware of the eyes all over the field that were on them.

They came to a stop and subconsciously sat so they were protecting Sam. Jack sat behind her and pulled her into a hug while Daniel and Teal'c sat flanking them. Everyone sat in silence just watching as the team lent their silent support to Sam. Daniel's hand was on her knee and Teal'c squeezed her hand once before sitting and looking out over the field.

They were all quiet for another moment before Jack asked in a quiet voice, "Are you ok Sam?"

Sam gave him a weak smile, "Yeah, but my hand kinda hurts a bit."

Remembering how quickly Tammy's face had turned red Daniel took Sam's hand and unclenched the fist the Sam had curled it into. When he saw how red her palm was he let out a low whistle, "I can't say I'm surprised Sam, that was one hell of a slap."

Seeing her palm Jack smiled down at the women in his arms, and in a semi-serious, semi-joking said, "All hail Dorothy."

The words seemed to bring the rest of the group out of the silence and Mandy came forwards and squeezed the knee that Daniel wasn't touching, "When I offered to slap her, I'm glad you turned me down, we heard the crack of that one from here."

Sam smiled at her sister-in-law then looked at the kids, "Ok, it's never right to hit someone ok kids but it was that or seriously hurt her so I went with the slap."

The kids all nodded, all of them knowing that hitting was wrong, but they were all watching Sam with new found respect, as were all the adults. From where they had been sitting they could all see just how much Sam had been straining against Teal'c and how close she had come to inflicting some real pain.

To lighten the mood Mark joked, "Note to self, don't insult Sammie, otherwise you have to deal with an annoyed women and her three body guards."

The words had the required effect and everyone, sans Sam, laughed. They all went back to talking about inconsequential things but every so often they would throw another admiring look at Sam, who was sat silently hugged against Jack's chest.

Another hour passed before everyone decided it was time to go. They all stood and Mike spoke, "It was nice to meet you all," he said, looking at Daniel, Teal'c and Jack, who had his hand on the small of Sam's back for support. The three men nodded and Mike turned to Sam, "It was so good to see you again too Sammie." Sam nodded and the two friends hugged. As they hugged Mike whispered into Sam's ear, "I'm proud of you Sam, you finally dealt with Tammy Felton." Sam nodded into his shoulder then pulled back and kissed him on the cheek.

She then handed him a piece of paper, "It's my email, I won't get back to you straight away but I will," Mike nodded and Sam pulled him into one final hug, "If you're ever in Colorado Springs you'll have to stop by." Mike nodded and let Sam go. The rest of Mike's family all said goodbye, Charlie and Timmy exchanged numbers, and they walked off, Claire and Minnie both turning and waving before they got to the car park. Sam, Kathy and Mandy waved back then they all turned to each other.

"Let's take this back to ours," Mark said. Then he looked around, "But we're not all going to fit in the car."

Daniel nodded, "Teal'c and I can take a cab if you give us the address."

Sam stopped him with a shake of the head, "Don't worry about Daniel, I'll walk back."

Jack shook his head, "No, we'll walk back." The two looked at each other for a moment then Sam sighed.

"Fine, we're both walking."

Mark nodded, he had a feeling his sister might need to cool off a little and he knew from growing up that she either did that with a good book or a long walk. "Ok, we'll see you back at the house in a bit then."

Sam nodded then turned to her niece and nephew, "Can you look after Daniel and Teal'c until I get back rugrats?"

The two children nodded, "Sure aunty Sammie," Kathy agreed happily, "But Teal'c is still scary."

Sam and Jack laughed and Sam knelt down so she was the same height as her niece, "That's only because you don't know him yet Kathy, when you get to know him you'll see that he is one of the most loyal people you will ever meet and will do anything to protect those he cares about."

Kathy nodded solemnly then turned to Teal'c, "He can sit with me then." She reached out and took his hand and began to pull him towards the car. He went without resistance and everyone laughed as the small child led the Jaffa towards the car park, chatting to him merrily. Mandy smiled again and quickly pulled out her camera and snapped a photo.

Seeing what she had done Sam said to her, "You have to give me a copy of that Mandy."

The women nodded, "Tell you what Sam, I'll email you the whole lot."

Sam smiled at her then she and Jack bid everyone goodbye and began the walk back to Mark's house. Daniel, Mark, Mandy and Charlie watched as Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled her in close as Sam wrapped her arm around his waist.

Mandy smiled and took one last photo of the retreating officers before turning and following her daughter back to the car.

**Ok, so that's Tammy well and truly sorted. You may disagree with how I've written that Sam looses control, or comes close, but bullying, especially verbal, wears away at the soul and can make even the calmest people do the most stupid things, but hey it was a slap and I think we all know someone we would just love to slap.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ok so this chapter has no Sam and Jack in it. It's purely Teal'c, Daniel and the others. The next chapter will be Sam and Jack's walk home.**

The drive back was uneventful, Kathy sat chatting away to Teal'c while Charlie and Daniel talked as well. Mark and Mandy looked in the rear view mirror and both smiled, they were both impressed by how fast they had reacted when they saw that Sam was in trouble and they had both seen how they had protected her once they had all sat back down.

Once they stopped the car and had got out, Kathy led the way into the house. She stood to the side to let her mum unlock and open the door then barrelled in shouting, "Gramps, gramps, Auntie Sammie's friends are here."

Jacob walked out of the lounge and scooped up his granddaughter before turning to the door just as Teal'c and Daniel followed Mark, Mandy and Charlie. Jacob smiled at the two men, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, George never said that he was bringing you."

Daniel shrugged, "Last minute thing, it's good to see you again Jacob."

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed GeneralCarter, but I must ask, when did you talk to GeneralHammond?"

"He rang me this morning to give me the heads up that the president was coming to the reunion."

Mark spoke then, "So why didn't you come with us Dad? You missed a chance to speak with the president."

Jacob shook his head, "I'm seeing him before I leave and I wanted today to be completely about Sam and Jack and not about Hayes to be asking me for the information I'm going to be giving him when I see him." He looked around, "Speaking of Sam and Jack, where are they?"

Before anyone could answer Jacob's question Kathy tugged on Teal'c's sleeve. He looked down at the girl who barely reached the top of his hip and asked, "Yes KathyCarter?"

Kathy smiled, "Will you come and play in the garden with me and Charlie, please please please?"

Teal'c thought for a moment then nodded to the small girl, "It would be my honour."

Kathy smiled and lead the way through the house and into the garden, Teal'c and Charlie both following behind.

Once they were out of ear shot Daniel and Jacob both couldn't help the laughter that escaped. Noticing the looks that they were getting from Mark and Mandy, Jacob sobered up and gave them both smile, "It's just funny. Whenever anyone meets Teal'c they tend to be absolutely terrified but when you see him agreeing to play with a couple of kids it's just so out of character we couldn't help it."

Daniel nodded then Jacob spoke again, "So anyway, you never did answer my question, where are Sam and Jack?"

Mark began, "You remember Tammy right?"

Jacob nodded, a frown forming on his face, "What's she done now?"

"Let's all go sit in the lounge," Mandy said, "We might as well get comfortable."

Everyone nodded and followed her and sat down.

Once they were all comfortable Jacob looked at his son and Mark started the story. "Last night at the reunion Tammy tried hitting on Jack, at least that's what it looked like, but Jack turned her down and then Sam went over. I don't need to tell you how that exchange went but I'll say that if Jack hadn't been there I think Sam may have snapped and done some serious damage." Jacob nodded and Mark continued, "Well this morning she did it again. Made some snide comment about Sam finally having friends and then telling Jack she could give him a good time."

Jacob shook his head, he had a feeling this story may not have a happy ending, "What happened?"

"Jack ended up restraining her and warning Tammy that pissing Sam off may not be in her best interests, something about Tammy being Sam's quickest kill yet then Tammy decided that made Sam a psyco and Jack put her in her place. I hadn't realised just how many flight hours Sam had logged in the Gulf. Anyway, Jack turned around and told Tammy that Sam wasn't a psyco, that she was a hero."

Jacob nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything.

Mark continued to say, "Well then we all got distracted by the president turning up."

Daniel chuckled and Jacob turned his gaze to him. Daniel smiled at the older man and said, "Hayes decided that he wanted to be introduced so that kinda freaked her out and she left in a hurry."

Mark nodded and took over, "But then, after the president had left and we had been talking for a bit Sam got up to go to the loo. We all stayed behind and carried on talking but the next thing we all knew Teal'c said something and Jack was running over to where we could see Sam and Tammy, Teal'c and Daniel close behind." He looked at Daniel, "I'm so glad you have my sisters back, I don't think I've ever seen a group of people react so fast for one of their friends."

Daniel shrugged as Jacob nodded, "They've been through a lot together and they will protect each other fiercely."

Mark nodded and continued, "The three of them did something that really scared Tammy, but I'm getting a head of myself." He paused then said, "Jack and Teal'c got there just in time to stop Sam punching Tammy in the face. From where we were sitting we could see that Teal'c was holding her arm but she was really straining against it."

Jacob nodded, "That sounds like my Sammie."

Mark smiled, "I have no idea what he said but Jack stood in front of her and started whispering something to her, something that obviously calmed her down since Teal'c let her arm go and Jack stepped to the side not long after." He stopped and Mandy took over.

"Then Sam slapped Tammy, right in the face, and we could hear the crack from where we were sitting, and came back to us."

Mark nodded, "Yeah and then Jack, Teal'c and Daniel said something that terrified her and she legged it."

Jacob looked at Daniel and did a brilliant impression of Teal'c's eyebrow. Daniel shrugged once more, "Jack just stood there and insulted her, in that level voice that means you're in trouble, and told her that if she ever found some poor git who could actually stand to be around her then she should marry the poor bugger before he ran off."

Mark and Mandy both looked shocked but Jacob chuckled, "Do you mean that voice he uses when he talks to people like Anise." Daniel nodded once and Jacob chuckled again, "Now that I would have paid to see."

Daniel then added in a quiet voice, "Then I may have threatened that if she ever spoke to Sam again we would disappear her to somewhere no one would ever find her."

Jacob took a few seconds to process the words then smiled at the doctor, "Good, she's caused Sam enough pain. What about Teal'c? Did he give her that look?"

Daniel nodded, "The one that makes must people run for the hills, of course he did."

Jacob smiled again, "Thanks Daniel, for protecting my daughter."

"She's my best friend Jacob and you know the whole team would do anything to protect her."

Jacob nodded, "I know but you still have my thanks."

Mandy stood, "Now who wants a cup of tea?" she looked at Daniel, "Or coffee, I hear you rather like it."

Daniel smiled, "That'd be great thanks."

Mandy nodded then looked at Mark and Jacob, who both nodded. Then she left the room and went into the kitchen to put the kettle on.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so I've been told that the english I use is throwing some of you since I use proper english not american english which means some of the wording is different. I'm not going to go back and change it, mainly since I can't be bothered, but the stuff I've been told about I'll try and change from now on.**

**Anyway here's chapter 23 and Sam and Jack are back :) Hope you like it.**

As they walked across the field, Jack letting Sam lead since he had no idea where they were going, the two officers walked close, Jack's arm around Sam's shoulder and Sam's arm around his waist.

After a few minutes of silence Sam sighed and Jack looked at her in concern. "Are you ok Sam?"

Sam nodded then shook her head then shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know Jack. I can't believe I let her get me so wound up." She huffed with annoyance as she finished speaking.

Jack pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Sam, she made your life a misery in high school, you were going to snap at some point, I'm just glad that you only slapped her and didn't do anything you'd regret."

Sam smiled lightly and nuzzled the side of his neck, "That was more you than me. Of course Tealc's timing wasn't bad either."

They both laughed and Jack kissed her head again. Feeling his lips on her hair Sam stopped walking and turned to him. She moved her arm from around his waist and pulled his face to hers. After kissing him passionately for a minute she pulled back and rested her forehead against his and whispered, "Seriously Jack, thank you."

Jack kissed her nose then pulled away, "We've always got you back Sam, no matter what."

Sam smiled at him and nodded, "Come on, let's keep walking."

Jack took her hand and the two of them continued down the road.

After a few minutes of silence Jack spoke, "Sam, I've been wondering something."

"Yes Jack?" Sam questioned.

"Why me? You can do so much better."

Sam looked at him and was shocked by the look on his face. He actually looked worried about what her answer would be.

When she didn't answer straight away jack continued, "I mean I'm old and worn out Sam while you're still young, full of life and beautiful."

Sam reached across with her free hand and placed her finger over his lips. Jack took the hint and shut his mouth and Sam gave him a smile that would have won his heart if she didn't already have it, the smile that she saved especially for him. "Jack, I love you and you're not old, you're just mature."

Jack smiled weakly and mumbled around her finger, "But Sam, you could have anyone you wanted, why settle for me?"

Sam shook her head, "Because it's you who stole my heart Jack, not anyone else you. The man who won't leave another man behind, the man who pretends he's thicker than he really is. Oh don't deny it Jack," she laughed as a look of indignation appeared on his face, "Even Cassie can see that you're smarter than you look." She laughed again then turned serious once more, "You're the man who can be a hard ass Air Force officer one minute and Cassie's confidant the next. You're the man that I love not anyone else, not now not ever."

She finished speaking and Jack pulled her into a searing kiss that stole her breath. They broke apart when breathing became a necessity and stared into each other's eyes, smiling at each other.

"You seem to have a very high opinion of me Carter," Jack joked, "I hope I can live up to it."

Sam smiled at him and pecked him on the lips, "You already have sir, you already have."

Jack smiled again then pulled back and took her hand, "We've really got to stop getting distracted Sam, your brother is going to think I kidnapped you if we're much longer."

Sam laughed and tugged on his hand and the two of them started walking again.

They finished the walk to the house in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the fact that they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and everything had worked out fine.

Once they reached Mark's house Jack stopped Sam at the bottom of the path leading to the front door and span her towards him. Sam giggled as he placed a tender kiss on her lips, "Love you Sam."

"Love you too Jack," she answered before pulling him towards the door. She raised her hand to knock but before she could even touch the door it swung open to reveal Jacob. He looked between the two of them then down at their linked hands. Flicking his gaze between the two officers, both of whom were now frozen to the spot he asked, "So anything you want to tell me?"

Jack and Sam shared a look then looked back at the glaring Jacob. Jack nervously licked his lips and said, "I um we um."

He looked to Sam for help but she was just stood there, unmoving and wide eyed.

The three stood like that for a few minutes, Jack and Sam with worried looks on their faces while Jacob just scowled. Jacob's face then split into a smile. "Come on you two," he said, moving to the side to let them into the house. Jack and Sam shared another look, both confused by the sudden change in Jacob. They followed him into the sitting room and were greeted by massive grins on Mark, Mandy and Daniel's faces. Seeing their shell shocked expressions Daniel burst out laughing and soon Mark and Mandy had both joined in, while Jacob was obviously struggling to contain himself.

It took Jack all of three second to go from shell shocked to annoyed. He rounded on Daniel and snapped, "Laugh it up Danny-boy, just remember I will get you back."

Daniel took a deep breath, and managed to control himself although his shoulders were still shaking with silent laughter. "I'm sorry Jack, but seriously, I've seen you do some pretty terrifying things but as soon as your greeted by the dad of your girlfriend." Both Sam and Jack felt a shiver go through their bodies, they were together but they hadn't really thought about it in that way. Daniel continued, not noticing the reaction his words had caused in Jack and Sam, "You look like your about to piss your pants. After seeing you face down what I've seen you face down," SG1 and Jacob both knew he was on about everything that had ever gone wrong on a mission, "Seeing you that scared just made me laugh."

Jack still looked annoyed but shook his head. Jacob smiled at him and said, "You two know that I'm happy for you right?"

Both Jack and Sam nodded. Then Sam asked, "Did Mark tell you?"

Jacob shook his head, "I've known for a while how you felt about each other," he paused when he saw the shocked looks his daughter and Jack shared, "Anise told me about your little lies last year." The two shared another look and Jacob continued, "Yeah, she was doing it to mess with me and Hammond didn't know."

Sam and Jack both nodded slowly, still working out what was going on. "So how did you know?" Sam asked her dad.

"Hammond rang me once he got off the phone with Jack this morning." He looked at Jack, "You were really going to resign Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Nothing was going to stop me from being with Sam and I've had my career, while Sam can still go so far."

Jacob nodded just as Sam came out of her shell and said, "Anise told you?" Jacob nodded and Sam scowled, "Ok, now I hate her even more than before."

Mark then asked, "Whose Anise?"

"Someone we all work with," Daniel answered, "Although we only have to put up with her occasionally while Jacob has to spend a lot more time with her. Sam only hates her cause she's a bit full of herself, oh, and she made a pass at Jack."

Sam scowled at him and Jack smiled, "You do realise Danny that today you are just asking for a slap with almost everything you say to Sam don't you."

Daniel shrugged, "Oh well, it's either you or Sam so I'm used to it."

Everyone laughed at that then Jack looked at Jacob. "Can I have a word with you dad?"

Jacob nodded and the two men left the room. Sam watched them go then turned to Mark when he asked, "Did Jack just call dad dad?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Today was my last day of school and we finished early so I am now on holiday :D and the sun has actually made an appearance.**

**Anyway, I wrote a lot of this chapter in school hence the water fight. I may have gotten a bit bored and imagined soaking my geography teacher with a hose pipe since she's a bit of a bore.**

Sam and Daniel shared a look and smiled at each other. Looking back at her brother Sam answered, "Yeah, it's a long running joke from work. One time when he came round Jack was asking me if something would work and I said something along the lines of if dad had got the calculations right then Jack turned around and being him didn't get punched when he called him Dad. It was quiet funny really and it kind of stuck."

Mark shook his head, "I can't believe he actually got away with it."

Sam shrugged, "Him and Jack get on so well its scary sometimes."

Daniel nodded, "But it does mean one thing though Sam?" Sam gave him an eyebrow raise Teal'c would have been proud off and Daniel said, "At least you know your dad approves."

Sam shook her head, "That's it Daniel, the next time Jack pushes you in a river you can get yourself out."

Daniel smiled, "Next time anyone goes in a river Sam it will be you and Jack when me and Teal'c get sick of the sappiness."

Sam scowled at him, "I'm not sappy." She turned to her brother, who had a huge grin on his face, and asked, "Do you still have your water guns?"

Mark nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Sam shrugged then looked at Daniel, "We just owe Teal'c some pay back for an early morning wakeup call on our day off to watch Star Wars and I just had the perfect idea of how to get it."

Mark smiled and turned to his wife, "Do you know where they are Mandy?"

Mandy nodded, "How many do you want?"

Sam smiled at her sister in law, "Three, one for me, one for Daniel and one for Jack."

Mandy nodded then walked out of the room and they heard her walk up the stairs. Sam and Daniel smiled at each other then at Mark, and if Mark was honest the smiles on their faces scared him a little.

Outside the door Jack and Jacob walked so they were standing in the hallway to the side of the stairs. Jacob turned his gaze to Jack and was satisfied to see the nervous look on the man's face. He had an idea of what Jack wanted to ask and if he was this nervous then it was a good thing.

Jack took a deep breath and looked Jacob in the eye. "I wanted to ask you something Jacob."

Jacob nodded, "I kind of got that idea when you said you wanted a word Jack."

Jack gave him a nervous smile and let out a shaky breath. "You know I love your daughter." Jacob nodded and Jack went to continue but then Mandy came out the room, gave them both a smile and walked up the stairs. Jack waited until he heard a door open and close before he started speaking again. "I love your daughter and I have pretty much since we first met, when she challenged me to an arm wrestle in the briefing room." Both men smiled, Jack at the memory of the day his life had changed at Jacob at the time that Hammond had told him how his daughter and her new CO's first meeting had gone. "I'm asking for your consent here Jacob. I want to ask Sam to marry me. I know it's a bit soon, we've only been together a few days but I've loved her for years and I don't want to waste any more time."

Jacob smiled at his rambling and said, in a serious voice, "You ever hurt my baby girl there is not a place in the universe that you will be safe from me."

Jack nodded then smiled, "I think you'd have to get in line Jacob, I think Teal'c and Daniel would do a pretty good job on anything that was left of me after Sam was finished with me." Both men smiled at each other and nodded, both knowing that Jack was right, if he ever hurt Sam there would be a lot of people after his blood. "So Jacob, is that a yes?" Jack asked nervous once more.

Jacob let him stew for a minute then nodded, "Of course Jack, you make Sammie so happy I wouldn't have it any other way, besides," he added with a smile, "Even if I stood in the way Sam would say yes anyway."

Both men smiled once more and shook hands. After releasing their grasps they heard the door upstairs open again and heard Mandy make her way down the stairs. Once she was at the bottom the two men moved to meet her and saw that she was carrying, "Are those water guns?" Jack asked, sounding gleeful.

Mandy nodded, "Sam wanted them."

Jack smiled, "Revenge of Teal'c for the early morning Star Wars?" Mandy nodded again and Jack chuckled, "Nice one Carter, nice one."

Mandy and Jacob both smiled at the man then all walked into the living room. Sam saw them come in and walked over to Mandy and smiled. She took the three guns Mandy was holding and turned to Daniel. "Think fast," she said, before throwing the gun under hand to him. Daniel caught it no problem and Sam turned and gave Jack his.

Jack looked at it, a childish glint in his eye and asked, "What's the range?"

Sam thought back to the last time she had come here and they had had a water fight, "Anywhere up to about 35 feet depending on how much you pump it."

Jack smiled again then took charge, "Ok, so we fill them in the kitchen then Sam and me go out the front and come down the side of the house while Daniel uses the back door."

Daniel and Sam both nodded and all three of them moved towards the kitchen to fill up their guns, but Sam stopped at the door and turned to her brother and his wife. "Do you mind if Kathy and Charlie get a bit wet?" They both shook their heads and then watched as Sam followed behind Jack and Daniel.

After they were all in the kitchen Jacob turned to his son, "Let's go upstairs, you're going to want a good view of this, it's amazing how well they work as a team."

Both Mandy and Mark nodded and after Mandy grabbed the camera that was on the coffee table they made their way upstairs and went to the little balcony at the end of the landing which over looked the garden.

They looked down into the garden and saw that Teal'c, Kathy and Charlie were sat in the sand pit talking. From where they were standing they could see the beautiful horse that they had obviously just finished. Knowing that as soon as water started flying the horse would be ruined Mandy snapped a quick picture.

The three watches then saw the team moving stealthily round the house. Teal'c and the children had their backs to the house so they were caught completely unawares by the water that hit them. Teal'c was the first to react. He jumped to his feet faster than Mandy would have thought possible and turned towards who Mandy guessed must have been the easiest target, Daniel.

Seeing the Jaffa coming towards him Daniel started pumping the water gun harder and shooting while retreating towards Jack. Seeing that Teal'c was after Daniel both Sam and Jack changed their aim from the kids to Teal'c in an attempt to slow him down.

Daniel was only halfway to Jack when Teal'c caught him and quickly disarmed him, taking the gun for his own.

Kathy and Charlie had used the distraction to run into the play house and get some more water guns. They filled them at the outside tap then moved to flank Teal'c as he advanced on Jack and Daniel. They all forgot about Sam and she used that to her advantage. She put the water gun down and moved to attach the garden hose to the tap and turned it on. Then, placing her finger half over the spray she advanced towards the group of people.

Mandy, Mark and Jacob watched in amusement as Sam picked up her gun and then proceeded to spray everyone in range with the hose, although she did try and keep the spray away from Daniel and Jack. Mandy kept snapping pictures as Daniel and Jack ran towards Sam. Sam handed her gun to Daniel and then turned to Jack and without speaking began to refill the tank of his gun while Daniel kept Teal'c, Kathy and Charlie away with expertly aimed shots at Teal'c's face and Kathy and Charlie's chest's.

Once Jack's gun was full he took over while Sam refilled Daniel's gun. Once both guns were full Sam turned the hose back onto the opposing team.

Teal'c looked at the dripping wet children next to him and asked in a quiet voice, "Shall we surrender, we are out gunned and nearly out of ammo."

The two children thought for a moment then nodded. As one the three of them raised their guns above their heads and Teal'c said, "We surrender."

Jack and Daniel stopped immediately but Sam took one last shot with the hose at Teal'c's face. After thoroughly soaking him she lowered the hose and removed her finger. "In future don't call us on our days off early in the morning to invite us to a Star Wars marathon."

Teal'c nodded, "I will wait until the afternoon next time."

Sam, Daniel and jack shared a look then shook their heads. Even after five years on Earth Teal'c still took everything way too literally. Everyone looked up when they heard laughter from above them. Mandy smiled down at them and said in a voice that carried to all of them, "You all look like drowned rats, come inside and get changed." She looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "We can put your clothes in the tumble dryer and find you something to wear in the meantime."

Teal'c nodded his thanks, "Thank you MandyCarter, it would be nice to get out of these wet clothes."

Everyone made their way into the house except Sam who walked over to the tap and turned off the hose before following everyone else into the kitchen where they were standing stripping off as much of their wet clothing as possible.


	25. Chapter 25

**So I write about a water fight then go to my little brothers year six leavers thing and BBQ after and end up getting gnaged up on by my two little brothers and the rest of their class (all eight of them) when they have a water fight and they got to squirt one of their teachers which was funny.**

**Anyway, I'm not really sure about this chapter but here it is. Hope you like it :)**

Jack and Sam made their way up to their room leaving wet foot prints behind them even after taking off their shoes and socks. Once they got into their room Sam picked up her bag and went into the bathroom to get changed while Jack stayed in the main room.

He pulled off his top then realising just how wet his skin was went and knocked on the bathroom door. "Can you pass me out a towel please Sam?"

The door opened and Sam handed him a towel. It took Jack a few seconds to raise his hand to take it since she had taken her top of and was standing in the door way wearing only a purple lacy bra. Once Jack had taken the towel Sam smirked at him and shut the door. Jack stood for another moment then shook himself and said through the door, "No fair Sam, you're a tease."

On the other side of the door he heard her laugh, "You've seen me in less Jack."

Jack smiled, "That I have, like when you drank that stuff that…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sam opened the door and put her hand over his mouth, "Finish that sentence, I dare you."

Jack just smiled into her hand. Then he looked down and saw that she was still only wearing a bra. He quickly shook off her hand then pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. She allowed it for a few moments then pulled away, "Jack, we're in my brother's house and everyone will be waiting for us downstairs."

Jack sighed then kissed her once more before letting her go and taking a step back. Sam smiled at him, "Go get changed Jack, before you get cold."

Jack threw her a salute, said, "Ma'am yes ma'am," before he turned his back to her and started rubbing the top half of his body dry with the towel that was still in his hand.

Sam watched him for a moment, mesmerised by the way his muscles moved under his skin as he moved before she shook herself and shut the bathroom door again.

Ten minutes later she came out of the bathroom dry and in clean clothes. She saw that Jack was sitting on the bed and went to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. Jack put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her close. After a few minutes of silence Sam spoke, "I'm glad that I always pack too many clothes when I come here, this is the third time today I've changed."

Jack laughed, "You can spend a week off world with only minimal amounts of anything but as soon as we're back in the civilised world you turn into a girl."

Sam smacked him on the arm, "There's no need to sound so surprised." She looked at the floor in front of them, at the pile of wet clothes, and sighed. "Come, we better get back down there before Daniel gets the wrong idea."

She stood and pulled Jack up with her but before she could pick up the pile of clothes Jack pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, "I love you Sam."

"So I've been told," Sam joked as she bent and picked up the clothes then looked back at Jack noticing that he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Um, Jack, where's your shirt?"

Jack smirked, "Took you long enough. I haven't got another one, only the one I'm sleeping in."

Sam nodded then looked away, "Well ok then. Let's go get this one dry so you can put it back on."

Jack nodded and led the way out the door. They made their way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Sam threw the clothes in on top of the ones already in there and turned on the dryer before turning and following Jack into the lounge.

Everyone looked up when they entered and Sam heard Mandy gasp when she saw Jack's shoulder, while Mark just looked a little freaked out. Jack threw Sam a questioning look and she shook her head, not knowing what was wrong. Jack turned to Mandy and said, "Sorry, but I've got no shirts left."

Mandy just shook her head and touched her shoulder before whispering, "What happened to you Jack?"

Sam and Jack shared another confused look then both looked at Jacks chest. They both realised what had shocked Mandy and Mark so much, Jack's chest was covered in scars. Sam was so used to seeing them that she hadn't even noticed them but looking at them now she could see why her brother and his wife were so shocked by them. He had one on his right shoulder from where he was pinned to the wall in the gate room and then another one on his other shoulder from where he had been caught by shrapnel from a bomb on one of his black op missions. He also had a few bullet scars on his torso as well as a couple of bruises from the previous week.

Jack looked at the floor sheepishly and said, "I've been around a long time and for a lot of my military career I was involved with black ops and I've seen a lot of action."

Mandy and Mark both nodded, "We can see that."

Jack, still looking sheepish said, "If I'd thought about how bad it was I would have waited upstairs until my shirt was dry." He made to turn and go but Sam stopped him. He looked at her and saw her give a small shake of her head then Jack remembered that his back was nearly as bad as his front, he had scars from where he had been tortured while the had been a POW. Jack nodded his head then backed out of the room, never once giving anyone a view of his back. He got to the door and Sam said, "I'll bring up your shirt in a minute." Jack nodded and left.

Sam looked at Daniel and Teal'c, both of whom knew how many scars O'Neill had and they both nodded in her direction, understanding what she had done. She took a closer look at them and smiled, Daniel was wearing a towel round his waist and one of Mark's tops while Teal'c was still wet tee although it was a lot drier than it would have been if say she was wearing it, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

She tried to hide a smile and failed. Daniel smiled back at her while Teal'c just raised her eyebrow.

Jacob, who was sitting by Mark and Mandy said quietly to the two of them, "There's no need to be so shocked you two, he's had most of them a long time."

Mark looked at his sister, "Do you have any scars like that Sam?"

Sam shook her head, "I was a pilot, I was never was involved in direct fighting." Although now I am, she added silently in her head.

Mark nodded then looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "I'm guessing Teal'c has scars too since he won't take off his t-shirt."

Sam nodded, and said slowly, "Yeah, he never lets anyone see it."

Teal'c inclined his head, "Indeed."

Mandy then looked at Daniel, "Do you have any war wounds Daniel?"

Sam and Daniel both shared a look then stifled laughs, along with Jacob. Daniel shook his head, "I'm an archaeologist, I don't see combat." The last bit was a lie and Sam, Teal'c and Jacob knew it but Mandy and Mark didn't and that was all that mattered.

Mandy looked shocked, "You're an archaeologist?"

Sam and Daniel both laughed, "Yes, he's an archaeologist."

Mandy shook her head, "You're team is made up of very different people."

Sam laughed, "You have no idea. When we first meet Jack had a big problem with scientists."

From the doorway they all heard, "Still do, with most of them anyway."

Everyone turned and saw that Jack was now back and was wearing a slightly damp shirt which he had obviously pulled out of the dryer. "Thanks sir," Sam teased then she looked at Daniel and Teal'c, "Speaking of scientists, how's the mountain?"

Daniel shrugged, "Will be fixed by Monday, although Syler feels guilty."

Sam and Jack both nodded, "As long as it's up and running again soon," Jack said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad I didn't have any tests going on," Sam said, "Some of the stuff I was doing needed constant power or it tended to get messy."

Jack nodded then threw Daniel and Teal'c their clothes, which he had had behind his back, "Get dressed you two. We do not need you sitting there with towels on." Teal'c caught his trousers easily while Daniel's top and trousers smacked him in the face.

Daniel glared at him them turned his gaze to the sniggering Sam and said, "Like you can say much Sam what about when you drank that stuff that made you…"

He never finished his sentence because Sam launched herself across the room and clamped her hand over his mouth. "Before you finish that sentence I have two words for you Daniel, Hathor babies."

Jack started laughing, "She wins Daniel, I really think she wins that one."

Teal'c nodded, "I agree DanielJackson, I would surrender now."

Daniel glared at Sam then nodded. Sam removed her hand them cuffed him around the back of his head, "I told you not to talk about it Daniel, ever."

Daniel shrugged, "Sorry, too good an opportunity to miss."

Sam just shook her head, "Fine, but next time don't."

Mark and Mandy just watched the goings on with mirth, wondering what on earth they could be talking about.

**Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed, it's nice to know when something is appreciated. **


	26. Chapter 26

**So here's the next chapter. As always reviews appreciated. I hope you like it :)**

They spent the next few hours laughing and joking with each other. Mark and Mandy learning a lot about Sam's work life.

When evening came around Mandy stood and asked Daniel and Teal'c, "Will you two be staying for dinner?"

The two men looked at each other then Jack and Sam before Daniel answered Mandy. "If that's alright."

Mandy nodded, "That's fine. What would everyone like?"

Sam shook her head, "Not a chance Mandy, you've put up with all of us, we'll do the food, as long as you don't mind take out, we tend not to cook all that well together."

Mandy laughed, "Take out is fine Sam, if you're sure."

Sam nodded and looked at her niece and nephew, "Pizza alright with you guys?"

The children both nodded happily. "Yes Auntie Sammie, we love pizza," Kathy answered.

Sam smiled and pulled out her phone. She looked at her team, "Usual?" They all nodded and Sam looked around the rest of the room, "What does everyone else fancy?"

"We don't mind Sam, just nothing too spicy."

Sam nodded and was about to dial when her phone began to ring. She answered it and put it to her ear, "Carter."

The rest of the room could hear the voice on the other side of the phone _Sam, mom says that you and Jack got together, is it true._

Jack glared at Daniel, "You had to tell Janet." Daniel just shrugged and smirked as Sam answered.

"Yes Cassie it's true." She then hastily moved her phone away when Cassie started yelling; _it's about time Sam_ and then everyone laughed when they heard her shout _Daniel was right mom they are together finally_. Then the squealing began.

Jack and Sam shared a smiled before Jack turned to glared at Daniel, "Thanks Danny boy." Then he smiled, "Ha now we can act match maker with the two of you."

On the phone they heard Janet's voice; _I heard that Colonel and I've got big needles waiting for you when you get back. _Jack stared at the phone for a moment then said, in a voice loud enough for Janet to hear, "It would be so worth it doc."

Sam shook her head at her boyfriend and left the room. Jack watched her go then laughed, "Well I guess Cassie is happy."

Teal'c nodded, "That would seem to be the case O'Neill."

"Yeah Jack, you're going to have to make her a bridesmaid when you two inevitably tie the knot," Daniel added. Jack just smiled at him, hoping that that would be sooner rather than later. Daniel cocked his head to the side while Teal'c raised an eyebrow at what they could both see in his eye but neither said anything, knowing that if Jack wanted them to know he would tell them and if they asked, especially in front of Sam's family, he would just clam up.

"Sam mentions Cassie every now and then," Mandy said, "But she's never explained who she is."

Jack thought for a moment, "You remember I was talking about Doc Fraiser?" Mandy nodded and Jack continued, "Well Cassie is Janet's adopted daughter and Sam and I are her god parents." He looked at Daniel and Teal'c then back at Mandy, "We're basically all her honorary family but she loves her mom and Sam the most."

"Not true Jack," Sam said coming back into the room. "Pizza will be here in about ten minutes." She looked back at Jack, "She loves her uncle Jack."

"She hasn't called me that in years."

Sam shrugged, "She's sixteen what do you expect."

Jack smiled at her then walked around behind her and hugged her close, getting awws from Mark and Mandy and a retching noise from Daniel.

Jacob just watched a smile on his face. "So how is Cassie? I haven't seen her in a while."

Sam looked at her dad, "She's good dad, making fireworks and everything."

Jack chuckled and Daniel out right laughed, "Yeah the first time she kissed this boy she likes there were quiet literal fireworks."

Jacob just shook his head, "I'll have to see her before I go back."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she asks after you every so often."

Jacob nodded then gave Jack a private smile before he left the room.

Sam craned her neck to look at Jack's face, wonder what was behind her dads smile but Jack just smiled at her and said, "Shall we sit?"

Sam nodded and the two sat on the floor under the window, Jack leaning against the wall while Sam made herself comfortable in the v of his legs.

"Aunty Sammie?" Kathy questioned, "What do you mean there were fireworks?"

Sam smiled at the small girl, "She kissed this guy and the porch light exploded."

"Really?" Kathy asked, not believing what she was hearing.

Sam nodded, "Yeah and Jack wouldn't let her hear the end of it."

"What?" Jack questioned, "Aw come on Carter, the light exploded, how was I meant to let that pass me by?"

Sam shook her head and looked up at the sceptical faces of her family and shrugged, "If you don't believe me ask Daniel or Teal'c."

Both men nodded, "It really did happen and Jack is really that mean."

Jack just shook his head at the accusation and pulled Sam in tighter to his body, resting his chin on the top of her head.

Charlie then looked up from the book he was reading on floor and looked at Teal'c, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "Can I help you CharlieCarter?" Teal'c queried.

Charlie was silent for a moment then nodded, "Why are you wearing a bandana? You haven't taken it off since you got off Mr Presidents helicopter."

Teal'c looked at Sam then back at the boy, "It is to hide a mark from my past of which I do not want to be questioned on."

It took Charlie a few seconds to get his head round what Teal'c had said but when he got it straight in his head he nodded, "Ok." He looked over at his aunt, "What's it like working with Aunty Sammie?"

Teal'c gave the boy a small smile, "Your aunt is a brilliant scientist and one of the bravest people I know and it is an honour to serve beside her."

Sam blushed while Charlie smiled, "That's what I thought. My aunty Sammie is the best person in the world, after mom and dad."

Sam laughed and moved forward to pull the boy into a big hug, "Thanks Charlie, that means a lot."

Charlie just shrugs, "I always get told to tell the truth."

Sam laughed and heard Jack chuckling behind her.

There was a knock at the door and Sam stood, pulling some money out of her front pocket. She had obviously got it while she had been on the phone to Cassie and the pizza place. Mandy watched her go and heard her open the door then turned to Kathy and Mandy, "Can you go get plates please?"

The children both jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Mandy also stood and looked around the room, "What does everyone want to drink, wine, beer, soda, water?"

"Beer please dear," Mark said. Mandy nodded then looked around the rest of the room.

"Water please Mandy," Jacob said, coming back into the room, Sam following close behind, both carrying pizza boxes.

"Beer for me and Jack please Mandy," Sam said as she placed the pizza on the coffee table, Jacob stacking the boxes he was holding on top. "And sodas for the guys." She saw the look on Daniel's face and shook her head, "Not a chance Daniel, you're a light weight and you are not drinking here."

Daniel sighed then nodded, "Fine."

Mandy smiled at Sam then left the room, Jacob following her to help carry the drinks back. They passed Kathy and Charlie who both came in carrying plates and cutlery. They placed them on the table then moved to sit on the floor, waiting for their mom to get back before they started eating.

Mandy came back into the room slightly ahead of Jacob and handed beers to her husband, Jack and Sam before passing a soda to Teal'c. He inclined his head and took a sip. Jacob handed another one to Daniel and then put Kathy and Charlie's on the table, beside the pizza and the plates.

Mandy looked around and smiled, "Guests first." She gestured towards the table and the five pizza boxes.

Sam and the others shook their heads, "Children first."

Kathy and Charlie both beamed at the four team mates and went over to the table where there mother handed them a plate then moved the boxes so that they were all laid out and open.

Charlie straight away took some meat feast and cheese and tomato while Kathy went for the vegetable. When they had moved away Mandy gestured for SG1 to take their pick. Sam went forwards while the rest of them stayed where they were. Mandy was curious of why right up until Sam placed a couple of pieces of Hawaiian and meat feast on one plate and handed it to Teal'c before putting a mix of cheese and tomato and Hawaiian on a plate and handing it to Daniel. She then filled plates for herself and Jack before going and settling herself back between his legs. "All done," she told Mandy, giving her a smile.

Mandy shook her head and did a plate for Mark before looking at Jacob, "What do you want Jacob?"

Jacob smiled, "I'll do it myself Mandy, you get your own and sit down." Mandy smiled and did as she was told.

Once everyone was seated Kathy asked, "Mommy, can we watch a film please?"

Mandy nodded, "Sure, what do you want to watch?"

Kathy thought for a moment, "The Wizard of Oz."

Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all burst out laughing as Mandy put the film on.


	27. Chapter 27

**So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. :)**

When Jack leant forward and whispered into Sam's ear, "Hail Dorothy," after Dorothy had killed the Wicked Witch of the West, Sam couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

Kathy looked at her and shushed her before turning her attention back to the movie. "Yeah Carter, shush," Jack teased.

Sam elbowed him lightly in the stomach as Kathy glared at them. Sam stifled a giggle in Jack's shoulder. "You're getting me in trouble Jack," she whispered into his ear, biting it lightly.

Jack shivered and Sam grinned triumphantly then turned her attention back to the film.

By the time the film had finished both Kathy and Charlie were beginning to flag after their busy day and Sam was feeling mentally exhausted after facing Tammy.

She sighed and snuggled into Jack's chest while he smiled. Seeing that everyone was tired both Teal'c and Daniel stood. "Thank you MarkCarter," Teal'c said.

"You're welcome Teal'c," Mark answered with a smile. He turned to look at his sister, "What time are you leaving tomorrow Sammie?"

Sam was silent for a moment then replied in a quiet sleepy voice, "Not sure."

Daniel then spoke up, "We're going back on a transport plane to the air field near base around lunch time tomorrow."

Jack sighed, "Great, I love those things."

Daniel just laughed and looked at Jacob, "There's space for you too if you need to go back tomorrow."

Jacob thought for a moment then nodded, "Yeah, I need to be back at the base and ready to leave for Washington Tuesday afternoon."

Daniel nodded then looked at the rest of Sam's family, "It was nice to meet you all." He looked at Mark and Mandy, "You have a lovely home and a pair of amazing kids."

Mandy smiled her thanks then said, "Stop by tomorrow before you all fly off back to whatever it is you do."

Daniel nodded, "We will Mandy." He them gathered up the now empty pizza boxes on the table, Teal'c had eaten most of the pizza after everyone else had had their fill, and stated, "I'll bin these on our way out."

Mandy nodded her thanks. "Do you want me to call a cab?"

Daniel and Teal'c both shook their heads, "The hotel at which we are staying is not far and the walk will do us some good, especially after all the pizza."

"If you're sure," Mandy said.

Daniel nodded then turned to Jack and Sam, "We'll pick you up to at some point."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, go get some sleep. I think when we get back work is going to be as busy as ever."

Daniel and Teal'c nodded. "See you tomorrow Sammie," Daniel said as he left the room, smirking over his shoulder.

Sam glared at him, not having enough energy to do anything else about it.

Teal'c inclined his head and followed Daniel out. Mandy showed them to the door and once they had left came back into the sitting room and smiled down at her sleepy children. "Time for bed you two."

The two children shuffled to their feet and looked over at Sam and Jack, "Night Aunty Sammie, night Jack."

"Night rugrats," was Sam's tired reply while Jack just waved.

The two kids said night to their parents then made their way upstairs. Sam looked at her brother and his wife, "Thanks for putting up with the team guys."

Mandy waved her away, "It was fine Sam, it was nice to get to meet a group of people who obviously care about you a lot."

The only reply Sam could give was a light "Mm," before she snuggled deeper into Jacks arms. Jack looked down at the women in his arms and smiled, "Come on Carter, let's get you to bed."

"Yes sir," Sam mumbled but didn't move.

"Am I going to have to carry you again?"

Sam shook her head but still didn't move. Jack looked up at her father and smiled at him. Jacob nodded and smiled back before walking over and pulling Sam to her feet. She went without complaint but just leant against him, too tired to move her feet.

Jack smirked and got to his feet and then looked at Mandy and Mark apologetically, "Normally after the week we've had we spend a day in bed but since we had the reunion we haven't had a chance to probably catch up on our sleep."

Mandy nodded, "You work too hard."

Jack shook his head, "I work just hard enough, Sam," he picked her up bridal style, "Sam is the one who works too hard."

Sam gave an incoherent mumbled reply then settled against his chest. Jack smiled, "I'm going to take her to bed. We'll see you in the morning."

"Night Jack," Jacob said, standing aside to let him past.

"Night dad."

Jack walked out the room and Mandy and Mark soon followed, after biding their own good nights to the retired general.

Jack made his way slowly up the stairs and once he got to the top stood to one side so Mandy could open the door to the bedroom he and Sam were sharing. He smiled his thanks, "I'll see you in the morning."

Mark and Mandy both watched as Jack walked into the room and lovingly placed Sam on the bed then came back to shut the door, giving them both a tired but sincere smile.

After the door had shut Mark and Mandy made their way to their own room, stopping to look in on their now sound asleep children, before shutting their own door. As they got ready Mandy remarked, "He really loves her doesn't he."

Mark nodded, "I'm just glad Sam finally found someone to be happy with and she has clearly loved for a long time."

Mandy nodded, "Jack's loved her a long time too, since they first meet and she challenged him to an arm wrestle."

Mark looked at his wife as they got into bed, "I know you have women's intuition and everything but how come you sound so sure?"

Mandy shrugged and said sheepishly, "I may have over heard somethings when I was getting the water guns for Sam."

"What did you hear?" Mark asked quietly as he pulled the cover over them.

"Jack asking for your dads consent to ask Sam to marry him," Mandy smiled at her husband's face when she finished speaking.

It took Mark's face about three seconds to split into a big shit eater grin, "She really had found the right guy if dad approves."

Mandy nodded, "But don't tell her Mark, don't ruin the surprise, he hasn't asked her yet."

He kissed his wife on the forehead and turned out the light. As the two cuddled up together in bed he whispered, "Yeah, but it won't be long."

Mandy shook her head and they both feel asleep happy in the knowledge that someone they both loved dearly had finally found happiness.

After Jack had shut the door he had moved back to the bed and sat beside Sam, "You know Carter, you can't go getting used to me carrying you around."

Sam opened her eyes a crack and smiled, "Why not, I think I like it."

Jack laughed then looked down at her. Seeing she was still in her jeans and knowing that they weren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in he asked, "Do you mind?" and tugged on them.

Sam slowly sat up, "I got them Jack." Jack sighed and Sam laughed, "Lose the long face, there will be plenty of opportunities for you to undress me in the future."

Jack smiled at her, "Fine Sam, do it yourself." He looked around the room, "Where are you pj's?"

"Here," she pulled them out from under her pillow. Jack nodded and pulled out his own.

He turned his back to her and quickly changed out of his clothes and into the shirt and trousers before turning back to Sam. She had changed to and was now lying on top of the duvet. He smiled at her and prodded her until she moved enough for him to get the cover over the top of both of them. Once he had lain down beside her Sam turned on her sided and pushed her back into Jack's chest, enjoying the warmth and feeling of security it provided. Jack kissed the top of her head then turned her head to face up so he could steal a proper kiss. He then put his arm around her and pulled her even closer before both feel into a deep dreamless sleep, both happy in the knowledge that they had each other.

**I have never seen the Wizard of Oz which is why there is actually only a small reference to it.**


	28. Chapter 28

**It's been a while but here's the next chapter. Sorry about the wait but I've been away. Anyway I hope you like it.**

Sam woke up once in the night briefly and after snuggling closer than humanly possible fell back to sleep easily.

When she woke again it was morning and she could see the sun coming in around the curtains. She became aware of someone drawing on her stomach. She shivered and felt goosebumps rise on her skin. She flipped over and kissed Jack, "Morning."

He smiled at her, "I like waking up like this."

Sam held his hand against her stomach and smiled back, "So do I."

There was a knock at the door and they heard Kathy's voice on the other side saying, "Aunty Sammie, Jack, mommy says she's made breakfast when you want it."

"Thanks Kathy, we'll be down soon," Sam replied before rubbing her nose against Jack's.

Jack smiled at her and moved his free hand up to brush her hair out of her face. On the other side of the door they heard Kathy say, "Ok, see you in a minute Aunty Sammie," and left.

Jack looked Sam in the eye and smiled again, "She's a good kid."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, she is."

"And you're good with her Sam."

She shrugged, "She's my niece."

Jack nodded, "That may help but one day you're going to make an amazing mother."

Sam scoffed, "And what am I meant to do when I go off world? What if I die off world and leave them without a mother?"

Jack shook his head, "I'd be there Sam, I'd take care of them, or you could get reassigned to the lab or Area 51."

Sam was silent for a moment before asking, "Does that mean you want more kids? I mean, after Charlie, I didn't know if you could do that again."

Jack pressed a kiss into her forehead, "I'd be terrified the entire time but if it comes down to it I wouldn't say no, and I wouldn't make the same mistakes again."

He looked sad and Sam decided she wanted to lift the mood. "We've been together a little over twenty four hours and we're already talking about kids." She shook her head.

Jack smiled, "Well I've loved you since day one and ever since you went back down to Cassie I've wanted to see what you'd be like as a mother."

Sam smiled, "As long as it's with you Jack I'll happily be a mother."

Jack pulled her even closer and passionately kissed her. As their tongues battled Jack flipped them so instead of lying on their sides facing each other he was on top, pressing down on her. Sam let it continue for a few more glorious moments before she pushed him away, "Not here Jack, not now."

Jack nodded and rolled to the side and they both lay, taking deep breathes. After a few seconds Jack sat up, "I'm going to have a cold shower and then go for breakfast."

Sam smirked, "Well be quick since I could do with one too."

Jack smirked back at her, "I'd say we could share and conserve water but that kind of defeats the purpose doesn't it."

Sam nodded and pushed him until his feet were on the floor and he was walking towards the bathroom. He went in but didn't shut the door until he had brought out Sam's bag, "You left it in there yesterday."

Sam nodded, "Thanks Jack."

He just smiled and shut the door. Sam listened to the water start up then laughed when she heard Jack start humming we're off to see the wizard.

She got out of the bed and pulled out clothes for after her shower then repacked her bag, making sure she had everything ready so she wouldn't have to rush later. Once she had made sure that her dress and Jack's suit were all back in their garment bags and had opened the curtains she sat on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, thinking about how much everything had changed and how happy she was about it.

When Jack came out, wrapped in a towel once more, he saw her staring out the window, a smile in her face. He quietly walked up behind and jumped onto the bed, starting her out of her thoughts and making her turn towards him. He softly kissed her then said, "Shower's free Sammie."

Sam shook her head, "Don't call me that."

"Why not, I think it's cute."

Sam sighed, "Fine, whatever, just don't call me it in front of other people ok."

Jack nodded and kissed her again, "Now go have a shower so we can see what your lovely sister-in-law made for breakfast."

Sam nodded and got up, only for Jack to pull her back down again to kiss her fiercely. When he let her go she looked at him and said, in a teasing tone, "Can I have a shower now?"

Jack was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face, then he nodded, "If you must Carter, just be quick about it."

Sam rolled her eyes and stood again. She threw an eye roll over her shoulder and quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Jack smiled and quickly pulled on yesterday's t-shirt and jeans. Once he was done he too packed his bag and then jumped onto the bed and put his hands behind his head. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how he could make his proposal to Sam special and theirs. He was brought from his thought by a knock at the door. "Yeah," he called.

The door opened and Charlie poked his head around the door. Jack smiled at him and propped himself up on his elbows before asking, "What can I do for you this fine morning Charlie?"

Charlie smiled from the doorway, "I was just wondering when you were coming down."

"As soon as your aunt is done in the shower."

Charlie nodded but didn't leave. Sensing that he wasn't done yet Jack sat up properly, "What else is bothering you Charlie?"

The boy looked sheepish for the moment then he walked into the room, closing the door and leaning against it. The two stayed like that for a moment the boy watching Jack on the bed and Jack smiling at the boy by the door. Taking a deep breath Charlie asked, "Will you look after aunty Sammie?"

He looked so sweet and innocent as he asked Jack couldn't help but smile even wider, "I always look after your aunt Charlie, she means a lot to me."

Charlie smiled, obviously happy with Jack's answer. A few moments of silence followed and Jack noticed that the shower had now turned off. "Jack," Charlie began and Jack turned his attention back to the boy, "Can I call you uncle Jack?"

Jack was silent for a moment, stunned into silence by the child's question. Seeing that Charlie was waiting for an answer Jack leant forward, "Not yet Charlie, but hopefully one day yes you can."

Charlie smiled from ear to ear, "I'd like that. You'd be a better uncle than Jonas."

Jack was silent for a moment, "You meet Jonas?"

Charlie nodded, "I was only little but I can remember that he wouldn't play with me, not like you, Daniel and Teal'c do."

Jack nodded then looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Sam smiled at him then down at her nephew while she rubbed a towel through her hair. "Morning aunty Sammie."

"Morning Charlie, what can I do for you?"

Charlie smiled at Jack then looked back at his aunt, "Nothing, I'm all good." He smiled again then slipped out of the room.

Sam watched him go, a puzzled look on her face, then she turned and looked towards Jack, who was once again leaning back against the head board. "What was he doing in here?"

Jack shrugged, "Asking questions."

"About?" Sam prompted.

"He wanted to know if I'd look after his aunty Sammie."

Sam smiled, "I hope you told him I can look after myself."

Jack shook his head, "Nope, I told him that I always look after."

Sam smiled again and climbed onto the bed next to him, "Anything else?"

Jack thought for a moment then shook his head; he didn't really want to tell her about the latter part of the conversation, at least not at this precise moment anyway. "Nothing else, except asking when we were going to be down."

Sam was silent for a moment then nodded, "Well let's go, I'm hungry and I have no clue when the guys are going to get here."

Jack nodded and got to his feet, "Well Danny boy said the plane was around lunch time so anytime between now and then is a good guess."

Sam rolled her eyes and lead the way out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Jack sighed and whispered in Sam's ear, "Although I think I'm going to go with now."

Sam laughed and smiled at the kitchen full of people. "Morning everyone. What are you two doing here?" she asked Daniel and Teal'c.

Daniel smiled sheepishly, "Well I rang you're amazing sister-in-law this morning to check when it was alright to drop by to get you and she invited us for breakfast."

Mandy blushed at the compliment, "They've only just got here." She made to start cooking again but Teal'c stopped her.

"You have graciously let us interrupt your morning, the least we could do to repay you is cook."

Mandy stood for a moment then stepped to the side and Teal'c and Daniel took over the kitchen. Sam looked at Jack, "Do you think we can manage helping with breakfast without an incident?"

Jack thought for a moment then smiled, "It's only breakfast, I think we can manage."

Sam smiled, "Ok, but no food fights."

Jack smirked while Daniel laughed and Teal'c raised his eyebrow. "There is no flour MajorCarter so we do not have our favourite weapon."

Sam shook her head then turned to her family. "Flour sis? Do you seriously have food fights with flour?"

Sam smiled, "It was just the once, we were making cake at Janet's and it kind of turned into a food fight since Daniel wouldn't stop talking about the origin of cake and it annoyed Jack."

Jack smirked, "I wanted to make it and eat it, not have a history lesson."

Everyone laughed and SG1 got down to making everyone a cooked breakfast, complete with bacon, eggs, tomatoes and sausages.


	29. Chapter 29

**I just want to point out to whoever the guest is that reviewed the last chapter. People normally say why not to me when I tell them not to call me something which is why I wrote it that way. Second the story is going to end at some point just not yet and I know that the reunion is over but I like writing this story so I'm going to keep going until I stop. Right, sorry, here'e the next chapter I hope you like it :)**

"Thanks again Mark," Sam said as she hugged her twin.

Mark smiled at her, "Anytime little sis, anytime."

Sam smacked him on the arm and turned to hug Mandy, "Thanks for putting up with the team."

Mandy hugged her back, "No worries Sam, it was nice to meet a group of people who obviously care a lot about each other."

Sam smiled and stepped back. "You guys ready?" she asked the team and Jacob.

They all nodded and Jack looked at Sam's family, "It was lovely to meet you all," he shook Mark's hand and gave Mandy a smile, "Next time you're in Colorado Springs you'll have to get Sam to tell me."

Mark nodded and turned to his father, "See you soon Dad?"

Jacob nodded, "Next time I'm back." He shook his sons hand and gave him a one armed hug before kissing Mandy on the cheek.

Daniel suddenly clicked his fingers, "I knew I'd forgotten something." He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out some money, "This is yours Jacob, Hammond told me to give it too you since you won the bet."

Jacob took it and smiled while Sam scowled, "Now Daniel, you seriously couldn't have waited."

Daniel shrugged, "I would have forgotten again."

Jack scowled too, "How many bets?" when Daniel didn't answer Jack said again, "Daniel, how many bets?" Daniel mumbled something under his breath. "We didn't quite get that Daniel," Jack said.

"There's one between me, Teal'c and Janet, another between Jacob and Hammond, the one between Hammond and the President as well as a few on base."

Sam and Jack both looked shocked, their mouths actually hanging open. Daniel let them digest what he had said for a moment then continued to say, "You really can't be surprised, there have been so many incidents that show how you feel about each other and the base knew it was just a matter of time before you managed to get around the regs."

Sam and Jack both gapped like fish for a moment before Jack stood there and muttered, "D'oh," under his breath.

Sam just shook her head while Daniel smiled.

"That many, really?" Sam questioned.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah Sam, that many."

Sam shook her head again and turned to her family, "Well, since we got that cleared up I think we're going to have to go if we want to catch the plane home."

Mark and Mandy both nodded but Mandy had to ask, "Were they really that obvious around base?"

Daniel smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Jack made all the other scientists jealous and they both had half the personnel thinking that they were secretly married already."

Jack and Sam shared a look then looked at the floor while Jacob, Mark and Mandy all laughed along with Daniel.

Jacob clapped his hands together, "Come on guys, we're going to miss our flight if we're not careful."

Teal'c nodded his agreement, "Indeed."

Sam nodded then knelt on the floor and opened her arms. Kathy and Charlie hugged her and she smiled into Kathy's hair. "I'll see you again soon ok."

Both children nodded and Sam let them go and stood up. Jack smiled down at the two children, "It was nice to meet you two and I hope I can see you again soon."

The two children nodded eagerly, "Yes please Jack."

Jack smiled and then turned to Sam and pulled her close before looking at the others, "SG1, move out."

Teal'c picked up most of the bags while Jack and Sam grabbed their garment bags. Jacob shook his head then knelt and gave his grandkids a hug and a kiss on the head before standing and following after Teal'c and the rest of the team.

Mark, Mandy, Charlie and Kathy followed them out and watched as they loaded into the waiting taxi. Once they were all in they all looked towards the house and waved as they drove away, the family in front of the house waving back.

SG1 and Jacob watched as the house disappeared out of the back window then all turned and smiled at Sam and Jack, who had their arms around each other. In a stage whisper Daniel asked Jacob, "Do you think they'll get less touchy feely once the novelty wears off?"

Jacob smiled at him while Jack and Sam both glared, "I don't know, maybe but maybe not."

Sam shook her head at her dad and rested her head on Jack's shoulder, realising that she didn't care if she was being clingy; as long as Jack didn't care she was going to keep doing it. Jack kissed the top of her head then started to talk to the others. "Do you think we're going to get to go off world in the next couple of days?"

Daniel thought for a moment then nodded, "We were scheduled to go and see how everything is progressing on the alpha site on Wednesday morning. Why?"

Jack shook his head, "No reason." He was lying; he did have a reason but the only other person in the taxi who knew the reason wasn't going to say anything. Jacob just smiled at Jack and turned to Daniel.

"I should be back by then so I'll come with you since I've got to get back anyway."

Daniel nodded then the taxi fell into silence for the rest of the drive to the air base.

Once they were through the security check point they got onto the waiting cargo plane. They piled their bags into the back of the jeep that was being transported to the mountain for use in base security.

They all sat, Sam and Jack sitting next to each other with Jacob, Daniel and Teal'c on the opposite side of the plane. "I hate these things," Jack grumbled.

Sam laughed, "They do have one good side sir, we don't have to wait for hours in the airport." As she finished speaking the plane began to move.

"This is your captain speaking, enjoy to lovely seating and scenery and we'll be landing in Colorado Springs within two hours."

Jack groaned, "They seriously need to work on their jokes. There are no damn windows in this damn plane."

Sam giggled while Teal'c raised his eyebrow and Daniel and Jacob both rolled their eyes.

The flight back was uneventful. The group all talked about random things, although Jacob kept throwing knowing looks in Sam and Jack's direction as the two of them sat whispering and laughing with each other, each content and happy that they could finally be with the person they loved. Jack had his arm wrapped around Sam's waist, holding her close as they whispered while Sam had an arm draped around his neck.

As they whispered Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob watched and ended up talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I'm so glad they finally admitted their feelings for each other," Daniel said, smiling at the happy couple.

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed, although this may be worse."

Jacob shook his head, "After a private night they're going to be fine."

Daniel looked at the older man shocked, "I hope that you don't mean what I think you mean."

Jacob shrugged, "I did. You know how bad the sexual tension is between them better than anyone else, and once they get it out of their systems they should become less touchy feely with each other. Or we can at least hope anyway."

Daniel shook his head, "I knew you had no problem with the two of them but discussing their sex life is just plain weird."

Jacob bowed his head as Sel'mac took over, "It is understandable that you feel that way Daniel but Jacob and I have known for a long time this day was coming and I have been helping Jacob come to terms with the fact that his daughter is not his little girl anymore, she is a grown women and she'll do what she wants with whoever she wants."

Daniel nodded while Teal'c just sat watching the proceedings, glancing occasionally at Sam and Jack, who were both oblivious to what was going on around them.

Jacob bowed his head once more and took back control of his mouth, "When Anise told me what had happened I was rather annoyed but Sel'mac talked it over with me and I realised that as long as my Sammie was happy I honestly don't care and since Jack makes her happy I can quite happily talk about how annoying their tension is as long as I don't hear any details about how they resolve it."

"Indeed," was the only contribution Teal'c made before he returned to his silent observations.

Daniel was still shock but he just shook his head and pulled out a translation he had been working on so he could pass the rest of the flight without having to hear any more about the sexual tension between his two friends.

The rest of the flight was conducted in near enough silence by Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob, all of whom were busy with their own thoughts, or in Jacobs case busy talking to Sel'mac about possible ways that Jack was going to propose. On the other side of the plane Jack and Sam were completely unaware of what was being said on the other side. The two of them were busy making plans for when they got home. "Your place or mine?" Jack had teased.

Sam stifled a giggle in his shoulder and whispered back, "I don't know Jack, why don't we both go back to our own homes and sort ourselves out and then meet up later?"

Jack pouted, "But Sammmm."

She smiled into his shoulder, and he smiled as he felt it, "I need a shower Jack and I want to unpack all my stuff and hang up my dress and start my washing." She felt him kiss the top of her head and smiled again, "An hour Jack, I think you can manage an hour wait."

Jack thought for a moment then nodded slightly, "Fine, but after that hour I don't care if you're not finished, I'm coming to yours and if you don't let me in I'll have to knock down your door."

Sam laughed, and moved her head so she was looking into his eyes, "Looks like we've sorted out where we're going then."

Jack laughed and kissed her on the lips, "Looks like."

**Sorry about the rant at the beginning but it's my story so I'll write it however I damn well please, plus I tend to be a bit over protective of something I've acheived whether its covered my ceiling in spryographs or turned a reunion story into a love story :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed espacially the nice ones. I am going to ignore any comments about my story not being any good, it's my story so fuck off (scuse my language) and if you don't like it don't read it. Sorry last rant I promise but having to clean my house cause my aunt and uncle are coming down and the rest of my family were in too much of a rush to do it before they went back to the campsite has put me in a bit of a crappy mood. Anyway heres chapter 30, hope you like it.**

They landed and got off the plane without any issues. They got to the front of the air base and saw that Hammond had sent Walter to pick them up in one of the bases jeeps. They walked over to him and he gave Jack a salute then smiled at how close Jack and Sam were standing. "Congratulations."

Jack and Sam smiled at him, "Thanks Walter, does everyone on the base know?"

Walter nodded as they loaded their stuff into the back of the jeep, "Yeah and everyone is very happy for the pair of you." Sam and Jack smiled once more, along with the rest of the group as they all slid into the jeep, Jacob sitting in the front with Walter while the others made themselves comfortable in the back.

Walter started the engine and then asked, "How was the reunion?"

Nobody batted an eyelid that Walter knew where they had gone for their weekend off; he knew a lot more than most people. "It was interesting," Sam said, "I finally put some of my demons to rest."

Walter nodded but didn't question what she meant by it. "So who am I dropping where?"

Jack answered quickly, "Um, me at mine, Sam at her's and Daniel at his and those two," he gestured to Teal'c and Jacob, "On base."

He and Sam shared a quick look while Daniel looked at Jacob and raised his eyebrow. Jacob shrugged and spoke to Walter, "Yeah, I've got a meeting with the president and Hammond said I can use his phone since me going to DC isn't really such a great plan."

Everyone in the jeep nodded, Jacob was right, DC was not a good place for a Tok'ra to go, especially with the NID around, after Sam's kidnapping everyone was a bit more careful than before.

They sat in silence until Walter pulled up in front if Daniel's apartment. Daniel quickly said his good byes and after grabbing his bag made his way into his building. Walter started the engine and in no time had dropped off Sam and Jack at their respective homes. The rest of the drive back to base was filled with small talk as Walter and Jacob discussed the latest developments in SG1 and movement of the Goa'uld with Teal'c and Sel'mac occasionally saying something as well. Once they made it back to the base Teal'c made his way to his quarters while Walter and Jacob made their way to the control room where Walter took his seat and Jacob continued into General Hammond's office.

After getting out the jeep Sam quickly let herself into her house and set all her stuff at the bottom of the stairs. After shutting the door she opened her bag and pulled out her dirty washing, which she then carried into the kitchen and put in the washing machine. After turning it on she went back to her bags and carried them up the stairs and into her room. She hung her dress up in her closet and put her other bag under it and shut the door. She sighed happily and made her way into the bathroom and ran herself a bath. After adding bubbles and waiting for it to fill she stripped and put her things in the clothes hamper and slowly dipped her toe to test the water before getting in completely. She soaked for fifteen minutes and after the water began to cool she rinsed the bubbles off her skin and out of her hair.

Once she was done she pulled the plug and got out, wrapping a towel around herself and making her way down to the kitchen once more. She got a glass out the cupboard and filled it with water and while she was drinking wandered around the kitchen, seeing what she had to eat. After finding some bread she put a couple of slices into the toaster and once it was done smothered it in butter and jam.

After she had finished she took a quick look at the clock and saw that she had thirty five minutes before Jack arrived. She smiled to herself and made her way to her room where she changed into something she was sure Jack would like. The whole time she smiled, really looking forward to finally having some time alone with her Colonel.

Jack bid everyone goodbye and shared a knowing smile with Sam. He winked at her and made his way to his house. After throwing his bag in the general direction of the washing machine and hanging his suit on the kitchen door he plopped himself on the sofa and turned on the TV, quickly finding an episode of the Simpsons to watch. He tried not to get too excited about later otherwise he knew he would make a fool of himself when he did get to Sam's. It didn't work and soon he turned off the TV and went and had a cold shower. After getting out the shower he glanced at the clock and seeing that he still had a half hour decided that he was going to dress up nice for his Sam, because he could and he knew it would be a surprise.

After finding and pulling out his closet a shirt and a pair of jeans, he wanted to surprise her not give her a heart attack, he quickly dried himself properly and pulled on the clothes. After rubbing his hair with the towel for a few moments he went back into the bathroom and hung it back up. He took another look at the clock and saw that he still had a good twenty minutes so he ran a comb through his hair so he didn't look like he'd been dragged through a hedge backwards, before brushing his teeth and shaving. One more look at the clock told him he still had fifteen minutes and while he wanted to see Sam now he had said he would give her an hour. He sighed again then smiled, he had however, said nothing about waiting outside her house for the hour to be up.

Still smiling he hurried out his room and down the stairs, grabbing his keys as he went. He locked his door and jumped into his truck. He started the engine and made his way to Sam's house. He got there and since he still had about ten minutes turned on the radio and tried not to fidget.

Inside the house Sam heard the truck pull up and quickly peaked out of her bedroom window. She smiled when she saw that Jack was actually going to wait the full hour. Deciding that she wanted to put him out of his misery and herself out of hers, she went down stairs and opened the door. She quickly walked down her garden path and knocked on Jack's window. He jumped then turned and smiled at her. Sam opened the door and asked, "Don't you want to come in?"

Jack nodded, "Of course I do, but I've still got a good seven minutes left and I said I'd give you an hour."

Sam laughed at him then lent forward and kissed him sweetly. After she pulled back Jack smirked, "Does that mean I can come in early?"

Sam laughed at him and Jack smiled, he loved the sound of her laughter and he hoped he would here it many many times more. Sam took a step back and Jack got out of his truck and put his hand behind his back. Sam raised an eyebrow and Jack smiled, "Is T giving out eyebrow raising lessons Carter?"

"No Sir," Sam said. Even though they were using what they normally called each other at work it still felt good, like their own special nick names for each other.

Jack smiled once more before he brought his hand out from behind his back and handed Sam a dozen roses.

Sam gave him a beautiful smile that lit up her face and took them from him inhaling their scent as she did. "You didn't have to get me anything Jack."

He shrugged. "Everyone deserves flowers Sam, but you more than anyone else I know," he paused then added with a smile, "Especially when they look like that." Sam smiled into the flowers, glad that he liked what she was wearing. She had decided on a longish brown skirt and a light brown blouse that had a deep v on the front. She didn't remember buying it but she was glad she had it now that Jack could hardly keep his eyes off her. Her necklace was resting on her chest and was feeling comfortably warm.

She took the flowers away from her nose and grabbed his hand and began to pull him towards the house. He kicked the door of his truck shut with his foot and followed her into the house, kicking that door shut too.

At the bottom of the stairs Sam stopped and turned to him, "I ordered Chinese since I haven't eaten yet and I don't know about you."

Jack nodded, "Sounds good Sam." She smiled and led him into the sitting room where she grabbed a vase from the side and put the roses in it and placed it in the centre of the coffee table, in the middle of the circle of candles already on the table. Jack kicked off his shoes and sat as Sam turned off the light and lit the candles. She poured two glasses of wine and handed one to Jack.

"To us, finally," Jack toasted.

Sam smiled and tapped her glass against his, "To us."

They both took a sip and as Jack went to put his back on the table Sam noticed that his hand was shaking. "Are you alright Jack?"

He looked at her then followed her gaze and came to rest on his shaking hand. After putting the glass down he clenched his fist and nodded, "I'm fine Sam. It's just been a while."

Sam rested her hand over his and stroked his knuckles, "For both of us Jack, for both of us."

He smiled then looked down at the food in front of them, "Come on then, I'm hungry, let's eat."

Sam smiled at him and realised his hand before picking up her chop sticks and digging into the food in front of her. Jack followed suit and soon the two of them were taking sips of wine and laughing over memories of going through the gate.

When they had finished Sam stood and took the plates into the kitchen before coming back and looking down at Jack. She licked her lips nervously and offered Jack her hand, "Shall we?"

Jack blew out the candles and took her hand in his, a nervous smile on his face.

Sam silently led Jack out of the sitting room and up the stairs to her room. They walked inside and Sam shut the door behind them before turning. She was about to speak when Jack captured her lips in a powerful kiss. She responded but Jack pulled back slightly and whispered, "Are you sure about this Sam?" In answer Sam leant forward and kissed him. As her tongue poked at his lips begging entrance Jack sighed and realised that she was sure and that this was really happening. He opened his mouth and soon their tongues were flicking in and out, teasing the other. As they kissed Sam slowly steered Jack towards her bed and once his knees hit the edge they fell and Sam landed on top of him. Jack pulled back once more and whispered, "I love you Sam," before continuing his assault on her mouth.

Sam smiled and began to untuck his shirt from his trousers and shivered as she felt Jack's hand move under her blouse and start to travel upwards.

**Hehe, I'm evil but I like cliff hangers plus it gives me a chance to actually think about what I'm going to write.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry this took so long but a mixture of camping and not really knowing what to write tends to string along proceedings :)**

**Ok, I'll apologise now but this chapter is likely to be very very bad since I have next to no experience with this kind of thing which is going to show in this chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you like it :)**

As his hands travelled higher Sam managed to completely untuck Jack's shirt and started unbuttoning it. Jack's hand stilled for a few seconds as Sam brushed a kiss on to his chest where she had undone the buttons before his hands moved to cup her breasts through her bra. He moved his hands back down and began unbuttoning her blouse, as she continued to unbutton his shirt, pressing a kiss into his chest with every button that came undone. Jack pulled back briefly and captured her lips with his as he pushed her blouse of her shoulders revealing a red lacy bra that made Jack's pants tighten. Sam pulled her arms out the sleeves and Jack threw it across the room. Sam giggled lightly before quickly undoing the rest of his buttons and sending his shirt after hers.

She rubbed her hands across his chest, playing with the hair there. Jack watched her and smiled at the look in her face. She looked content and he was happy that he could cause that. He captured her hands and kissed them lightly before releasing them and moving his hands along her arms and then down her back. He slowly unclipped her bra, his hands shaking slightly which made it a little bit more difficult. When it was done Sam shrugged her shoulders and the bra feel down, she slid it off her arms and dropped it off the side of the bed, before looking into Jack's eyes.

He was watching her every moment, his face filled with lust and longing. Sam shifted slightly so that she was sat closer to the top of the bed and Jack followed her every move and crawled up the bed slightly so he was sat in the v of her legs, facing her and drinking in her features. He slowly reached out and gently palmed her breast. Sam let out a little moan then pulled him towards her and kissed him. As their kiss increased in tempo Jack's hands began to move faster and squeeze harder, earning more moans from Sam. With every moan he captured in his mouth he felt his trousers become tighter until his erection was actually painful. He shifted slightly and Sam felt his erection brush against the top of her thigh and she gasped. Jack pulled away, bringing his hands back to his sides, thinking he'd done something wrong, or that Sam had finally realised that he was too old for her and this was a bad idea.

Sam saw the look on his face and slowly moved forwards, bringing in her legs so that she was kneeling in front of him. Jack watched her carefully then gasped as she cupped him through his trousers. He automatically rocked slightly into her hand and Sam smiled lightly she pushed him back slightly and moved her hand to his buttons and zipper. She slowly undid them then Jack lay back and raised his hips slightly as Sam pulled his trousers down and off. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and Sam moved back slightly while tracing light circles on Jack's legs. He let her do it for a few moments before he once again caught her hands and moved them away from him. Still holding her hands in his he lent forward and captured her lips once again. His hands moved from her hands down her body and to her waist. He unzipped the side of the skirt and she lifted her bum so that he could pull it down, it too then joined the rest of their clothes. Jack looked down at her and couldn't help the smile that spread on his features; she had a red lacy thong that would have matched the bra, if she still had been wearing it.

"Like what you see?" Sam teased, sounding a little breathless.

Jack shrugged, "I might do, but I think I need a closer look."

He slowly trailed his hands up and down her sides, one hand moving up to cup her breasts while the other moved down and played with the edge of her thong. As one hand squeezed gently the other slowly traced patterns over her thong and down between the v of her legs. Sam bucked into his ministrations and Jack smiled as he lent down and began gently sucking on the nipple of the breast that he was gently massaging. As he sucked, licked and gently bit and teased her nipple his other hand gently pulled away her thong and pulled it down her legs. The first thing that struck him was the smell of her and felt his cock jump as he saw her glistening wet folds.

Sam felt him freeze for a moment after her pants were off and then moaned when he began playing with her clit. After a few moments he slid one finger in and began to pump his arm. Sam arched her back and pulled on Jack's arm until she could reach his lips with hers. As he pumped and added another finger she teased his mouth with hers. After a few minutes she threw back her head and screamed his name. Jack felt her muscles pulse and kept pumping until Sam was beginning to come down from her high. Sam lay panting for a moment before she flipped Jack and straddled him causing his fingers to come out of her. She sat on is stomach, her arousal covering it, for a moment before she slithered down and took him into her mouth gently licking off the pre cum that was already there.

She slowly licked moved her mouth and hand up and down his hard length, all the while staring him in the eye. Jack's hips bucked and he had to stop himself from grabbing her head and controlling her ministrations. After a few more delightful seconds Jack put his hand gently under Sam's chin and pulled her up, making his cock pop out of her mouth. She looked confused for a second until Jack moved her head up to his lips. Between kisses he whispered, "If you keep that up Carter, this night is going to end sooner than expected."

Sam smiled down at him and pressed her lips to his, her breasts brushing against his chest, her hard nipples pressing against his. She slid back up his body until her hips were aligned with his. She felt his tip teasing her entrance then Jack flipped them once more so he was back on top.

He kissed her again, putting all the passion and built up sexual tension into the kiss, letting it intensify the kiss. With his lips still glues to hers Jack moved slightly and felt his erection pass into Sam. Sam gasped into his mouth at the feel of him and Jack slowly began moving in and out, in and out. "So tight Sam, so wet," he mumbled into her lips as his strokes increased in pace.

They continued like that for a few minutes, both feeling their orgasms building. When Sam shattered once more around Jack he wasn't far behind. They both screamed the others name and fell limp, Jack supporting his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her. Sam kissed him again and tried to move his elbows away so he was closer. "Don't Sam, I'll crush you."

Sam shrugged and kissed him again, "I don't care Jack; maybe I want to be crushed."

Jack let himself down gently and Sam wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Jack, more than you could ever know."

Jack kissed her on the nose, "Oh I know Sam, cause I feel the same way about you." He rolled off her and lay on his side. Sam smiled at him then flipped onto her side, her back to him, and pushed herself into his chest. Jack spooned her and as they both began to fall asleep he whispered, "We should have done this a long time ago."

Sam squeezed the hands that he had wrapped around her waist, "Yeah we should have but we're doing it now so I'm not complaining."

Jack smiled and pushed his nose into the back of her neck, breathing in the scent of her. She smelt like fruit, sweat and sex and Jack knew that it was a smell he would never get tired of. Sam snuggled closer and pulled his arms tighter around her and the two of them fell into a deep and peaceful sleep, happy in the knowledge that this was going to be a recurring thing.

They next thing either of them knew Sam's alarm was blaring. She groaned and smacked the top of it clock. Behind her Jack groaned and pulled her close with one hand while using the other to wipe sleep from is eyes. "What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Seven thirty," Sam answered as she turned towards him and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning," she said as she pulled away.

Jack moved forward and captured her lips once more. He felt Sam smile and pulled away, "And good morning to you." He looked at the clock again and groaned, "Did we really have to get up this early? We don't need to be in till nine thirty."

Sam frowned, "Sorry Jack, I guess I just left it on from last week," she paused and sighed, "When you sent me home I wanted to be back as soon as I could but I knew Janet had told the security at the lift not to let me past before eight so that I actually slept at least a little."

Jack nodded, "You needed your rest Sam, you looked half dead."

Sam shrugged, "I would have been fine."

Jack shook his head, "I hope you realise that now we're together I'm going to be even more of a pain about getting you to eat and sleep occasionally."

Sam nodded. "The thought had crossed my mind but I can always lock you out of my lab," she teased.

Jack shrugged, "All I would need was blue jello and you'd let me in."

Sam kissed him, "You're probably right, as long as it was you with the blue jello I'd never be able to say no."

Jack laughed then looked down at their naked bodies and smirked, "So Sammie," Sam smiled at him, "Since we've got time, fancy round two?"

Sam's answer was to kiss him passionately and the fun began again.

**So there you go finally, I hoped you liked it.**


	32. Chapter 32

**People have been saying the last chapter was a bit too detailed and I think I'm going to have to agree, so, I am never writting anything that detailed again. Anyway enjoy :)**

An hour and a joint shower later Sam and Jack were in her sitting room drinking coffee and eating breakfast, toast for Sam and cereal for Jack. "So," Jack said between mouthfuls.

"So," Sam repeated after taking a sip of coffee.

"We need to go soon don't we?" he sounded a little down at the thought.

Sam nodded then looked him up and down, "But first we need to stop at yours, you'll give everyone a heart attack if you walk in in a shirt."

Jack put his now empty cereal bowl down and took Sam's plate out her hands and put it beside the bowl. He then turned to her and began to tickle her mercilessly. Sam sat gasping with laughter and trying to get away from him. "You want to say that again Carter?" he questioned as he let her go.

Sam shook her head, "But you still need to change."

Jack shrugged, "It's on the way, I can do that."

Sam nodded then smirked, "Shall we take your truck or can I drive."

Jack was curious about her smirk so he made a decision that he normally wouldn't have, "You can drive Sammie, if you really want."

Sam smiled widely and picked up their dishes. She carried them into the kitchen then came back. She was practically bouncing out of her socks. She pulled him of the coach and dragged him to get his shoes on. Jack shook his head at the now childlike glee that had appeared when he had said she could drive.

The two of them pulled their shoes on and Sam lead him out the door, locking it behind her, before leading him to the garage. She unlocked the padlock and opened the garage. She walked in and went to a bench covered in engine parts and bits. Jack shook his head as Sam shifted through the stuff before finding and pulling out two helmets. She threw one to a stunned looking Jack before moving to the other side of the garage, around the back of the work bench that took up most of the space, and pulled the dust sheet off of a motor bike. She threw Jack one more smirk before pushing the bike out of the garage. Jack followed her slowly, still slightly shocked; he'd known her five years and didn't know she had a bike.

Sam walked back to the garage door and pulled it shut, padlocking it once more. She basically skipped back to her bike and took the helmet from Jack's hands. She pressed it onto his head and then put hers on too. Jack finally got over his speechlessness and asked, "This is why you were so happy about driving? You have a bike?"

Sam smiled at him, "To the second question, obviously and the first question, I love going fast and a bike lets me do just that and I thought you might like it too."

Jack nodded and gave her a smile, "Now that I like the sound of."

"You have been on a bike before right?" Sam asked.

Jack nodded and Sam threw her leg over the bike and gestured for Jack to get on behind her. Once he was on Sam started the bike and free wheeled down the drive. As she pulled on to the road she said to Jack, "You're going to want to hold on to me Jack." Jack took his hands off the back of the bike and put them around her waist. "Tighter Jack."

Jack wasn't sure why he had to hold tighter but hey he liked the feeling so he did as he was told. As soon as Sam accelerated down the road Jack understood, Sam really liked to go fast and she had obviously been fiddling with her bike since he didn't think he'd ever known one with such explosive acceleration. He tightened his grip even more, actually worried that the sheer speed of the bike might just leave him bouncing along the road.

The ride that had taken him five minutes in his truck at just above the speed limit the night before took less than three on the bike, with Sam weaving expertly through the morning traffic. Sam pulled up in front of his house and turned off the bike. She leant back slightly into Jack's arms and he hugged her tight before letting her go and getting off the bike. Sam followed suit and turned and gave him a million watt smile. Jack returned it and said, "Have you been fiddling with that? Cause its one hell of a fast bike."

Sam shrugged, "Yeah, I work on it in my down time."

Jack shook his head. "Do you want to come in while I change?"

Sam nodded, "Sure, if you don't mind."

Jack shook his head and, after pulling his helmet off and hanging it over his arm, put his arm around Sam's shoulders and kissed her temple, "Wouldn't have offered if I'd mind now would I."

Sam laughed, "I guess not." She pulled off her helmet and put it over her arm like Jack had done then put her arm around his waist and the two of them made their way into Jack's house, past Sam's car. She made a mental note to pick it up at some point.

Once inside Sam made herself comfortable in the lounge while Jack made his way quickly upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and old Air Force t-shirt. He stopped for a moment, pulling something out of a draw before Sam's voice came up the stairs. "Come on Jack, we're going to be late."

Jack looked at his watch and saw that it was ten past nine. The base was at least a twenty minute drive and he knew they were going to be late. He slipped into his shoes again and made his way quickly down the stairs to stand bedside Sam. "Come on Jack," she chivvied, "We're going to be late for the briefing."

Jack pulled her out the door, "And whose fault is that?"

Sam laughed, "That would be yours thank you very much," they jogged down the path, pulling their helmets on as they went, "You were the one who wanted round three in the shower this morning."

They got onto the bike and Jack wrapped his arms around her waist once more. Sam started the engine and Jack kissed her neck and said, "Hey, it was so worth it."

Sam laughed again and pulled away. Soon the pair of them were literally zooming through the traffic towards the base. They made it to the gate and made it through the check point with no problem and as soon as the bike was parked they jumped off and legged through the check point at the top of the lift, the guards there smirking at them as they checked their IDs. They got into the lift and took the chance to catch their breath. Once the lift stopped on the floor they wanted they took off again at a sprint towards the locker rooms so they could get into their BDU's. They stopped at the door and Jack said quickly, "Meet me out here as soon as you're done." Sam nodded and they both went into their respective rooms.

Once inside Sam went straight to her locker and pulled out her BDU's and quickly changed into them. Around the room some of the other women watched her out of the corner of their eyes and smiled, they all knew about her and the Colonel and they all knew that the only reason she would be this late and in such a rush was that the two officers had finally done the deed. Sam quickly threw her civ's in her locker and when she saw that most of the people in the room were watching her, blushed prettily and shrugged before making her way back into the corridor. After she had left one of the women said, "So, who thinks the rush before a briefing is going to become a regular thing?" The others laughed before going back to what they had been doing.

Outside Sam found Jack waiting. Together the two of them ran down the corridors of the SGC, skirting around anyone who didn't get out the way quick enough. The two of them were running with big smiles on their faces, ever so often looking at each other and their smiles growing each time. They were both completely unaware of the smiles that their passage caused from the members of the base personnel they passed.

They came to a stop in the control room and Walter gave them both a quick smile that Sam returned as they made their way up the stairs and it the briefing room. Hammond looked up from his reports and smiled, "Right on time." Daniel and Teal'c smiled at the two of the while Jacob just watched them with a knowing look.

Jacob took in their slightly dishevelled appearance and breathlessness and asked, "Any reason my daughter only just made it on time Jack?" His face was serious but Jack could see a hint of a smile in his eyes.

Jack decided that he was going to try and pull Jacob's leg, "Because she drives like a mad women on that bike of hers."

Beside her Sam let out an indignant hey while Jacob looked Jack up and down once before smiling, "And here I was thinking it was cause you kept her up all night."

Sam suddenly started coughing violently and turned bright red at the implication in her father's words. Jack went and patted her on the back, a light flush on his face too. Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c all had smiles on their faces as they watched the interplay between Jack, Sam and her father.

Once Sam had stopped coughing and she and Jack were seated Hammond called them all the order, "You all know your mission is to the Alpha site to check up on Jaffa that are there at the moment. I know you would rather have a different mission but the Jaffa trust you and I know that having Teal'c there will make any problems we may be having easier to deal with." The team all nodded and Hammond continued, "Jacob will be going with you since he wants to spend some more time with his Sam while he's here." Jacob nodded and Sam smiled at him.

Jack asked his commanding officer, "Just a simple one day trip right Sir?"

Hammond nodded, "Unless there are any major issues I expect you back by nineteen hundred hours. You leave at ten fifteen," he looked at Jack and Sam as he said the next bit, "Don't be late. Dismissed."

SG1 filled out of the room, all smiling at the General's final words, while Jacob remained behind to talk to his old friend. Hammond walked into his office and Jacob followed. Once the door was shut the two men sat and Jacob said, "He's going to propose you know George."

Hammond nodded, "I've known since the moment they meet they were meant for each other. The times when one has had to watch while the other is in the infirmary or when Jack was stuck off world and Sam nearly worked herself to death trying to save him."

Jacob nodded, "I mean now George. He asked my permission when we were at Mark's. I think he's going to do it off world today."

Hammond was a little shocked by this news. He knew, better than anyone, except maybe Teal'c, Daniel and Janet, how the two officers felt about each other but he thought this was maybe a bit quick. He looked at Jacob's eyes as he asked, "What do you think of this Jacob?"

Jacob shrugged, "It's fast but Jack told me that after loving her for five years he didn't want to wait another day. Besides," he continued, "He makes my Sammie happy and that's really all I care about."

Hammond nodded then opened a desk draw and pulled out a camcorder. He placed it on the desk between them and asked, "If you get the chance do you think you could film the proposal, I'd like to see it and I know a lot of other people would too."

Jacob picked up the device and smiled, "If I get the chance I will George, but he may try and sneak her away somewhere private."

"Yes," said the voice of Sel'mac, "But if he does we will have to follow, I am most intrigued to find out what a proposal actually is."

Hammond smiled, "Good." He looked at the clock on his desk, "You'd better get going Jacob, you need to get ready to go."

Jacob stood and smiled at his old friend, "That I do." He turned towards the door but turned back and said, "While I'm not here George, keep an eye on her for me please, I know Jack makes her happy but sometimes she might just need someone whose not on her team to listen." Hammond nodded and Jacob left the room, heading towards the locker room so he could change into BDU's and combat jacket like the others.

**Well that was a long chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm now going to have to go to bed since I have to go and get my AS results in a few hours and I'd only just realised what the time was.**


	33. Chapter 33

**So I'm back from the campsite which means you'll hopefully be getting more updates than the last few weeks. Thanks to anyone and everyone who has reviewed/subscribed/favorited this story, I'm glad so many people like my work. Anyway here's chapter 33, I hope you like it.**

They all stood in the gate room, waiting for the gate to finish dialling. Jacob noticed that Jack kept patting one of the pockets on his vest, as if making sure something was there. Jacob smiled at him and Jack gave him a slightly nervous smile back and Jacob knew he was right about what was in his pocket and he knew he had been right when he had told George that he thought Jack was going to propose today at the Alpha site.

Walter's voice came over the loud speaker, "Chevron seven locked," and the worm hole formed.

In the control room Hammond said into the mic, "See you in a few hours SG1."

Jack nodded and turned to his team, "SG1 and company," he added looking at Jacob, "Move out."

Everyone made their way up the ramp and through the gate. As the gate shut down Hammond smiled and as he went into his office, hoping that Jacob would be able to get it all on film.

When SG1 stepped through the gate at the Alpha site they were met by the commander of the base there. Sam saluted while Jack nodded at him, "Jenkins."

"O'Neill, Major, Doctor, Teal'c," Jenkins greeted them all. He turned to Jacob and saluted, "General Carter sir."

Jacob saluted back and waved his hand in a gesture to stand at ease. Jenkins nodded his thanks and the leader of the Jaffa rebels came over. He and Teal'c clasped arms and inclined their heads. "It is good to see you Rak'nor."

"And you Teal'c." the Jaffa turned to the rest of the team, "Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Doctor Jackson, it is good to see you as well." He looked at Jacob and looked confused, "I sense the presence of a Goa'uld."

Teal'c nodded, "This is General Carter, host to Sel'mac of the Tok'ra."

"General Carter. Is he a relation of yours Major?" Rak'nor questioned, looking between Jacob and Sam.

Sam nodded, "My father yes."

Rak'nor inclined his head towards Jacob, "You have a mighty warrior for a daughter General Carter."

Jacob smiled, "I know." Sam blushed and looked away while Jack just smiled and Daniel and Teal'c both watched with looks of slight amusement on their faces.

Jenkins then made his presence known again, "General Hammond said you were going to come and see how the Jaffa were settling into base life here."

Jack nodded as Teal'c answered, "Indeed."

Jenkins nodded once then looked at Sam, "If we can pull you away there are a few scientists here who would like to get your expert opinion on some of the research they are conducting here."

Sam looked to Jack, "With your permission sir."

Jack nodded, "Go ahead Carter, go have fun with the other boring geeks."

Sam scowled at him, "I find that offensive sir."

Jack shrugged, "Ah well, but you'll always be my favourite geek, no matter how boring you get."

Sam shook her head and smiled. Jenkins smiled as he watched the play between the officers, he had heard, like the rest of the alpha site about their new relationship due to the news being passed along by Walter so bets could be settled. He looked at Daniel, "Dr Jackson, there are also a few people eager to pick your brain over some of the writings they have found on the ruins that are not far from here."

Daniel's face lit up and Jack nodded at his unanswered question, "Go ahead Daniel." He looked at his watch, "Both of you meet back here for lunch in a couple of hours," then as an afterthought he added, "Or when you get bored." Sam shook her head once more before she and Daniel made their way towards the east of the base where the scientists were based. Jack watched them go, muttered, "Yeah, not going to get bored," before turning back to Jenkins and Rak'nor. "Shall we go and see how your friends are settling in Teal'c?"

"They are not all my friends O'Neill."

Jack sighed, "Figure of speech T. Shall we go and see how the other Jaffa are settling in?"

Teal'c nodded, "Yes O'Neill, that is what we were sent here to do after all."

Jack looked at Teal'c for a moment then turned his gaze to a smirking Jacob. He threw his hands up in the air, "Fercryinoutloud, you're all ganging up on me." He walked off towards the area of the camp the Jaffa had claimed as their own.

Jacob and Jenkins followed quickly along behind while Teal'c and Rak'nor hung back for a few moments. Rak'nor turned to Teal'c, "Has something changed between the Colonel and the Major since we last meet?"

Teal'c nodded, "Indeed it has. They are now as the Tau'ri call it, together. Or as we call it mates."

Rak'nor spent a moment in silence before saying, "I thought they were together, as you put it, the last time we meet."

Teal'c shook his head, "The Tau'ri military regulations meant that it could not be, but now it is not a problem."

Rak'nor nodded then the two of them followed after the other three.

A few hours later, Jack, Jacob and Teal'c left the Jaffa, who had all settled in to the Alpha base with only a few hiccups, and headed back to the gate to wait for Daniel and Sam. They were only there for a few moments before a chatting Daniel and Sam came into view. As they got within ear shot Jack joked, "I thought we were going to have to come and drag you away."

Daniel laughed lightly, "Sam was missing you Jack."

Sam scowled and elbowed him, "Not true space monkey, you know full well that that bloody doctor really annoys me."

Daniel groaned, "You've been dating less than a week and you already sound like him."

Jack huffed, "Hey, I think I find that offensive."

Daniel shrugged, "Get over it."

Sam smiled and walked over to stand beside Jack. She whispered in his ear, "He's just a little cranky cause the archaeologists here couldn't agree on anything."

Jack kissed her quickly on the temple, well aware that they were in the middle of the alpha base before he looked at the others, "Shall we go and get some food?"

They all nodded and made their way to the mess tent to get some rations. Since it was a nice day the group of them decided to sit outside. They all made their way to the edge of the wood around the base and sat down in the shade provided by the trees.

Jacob watched as Teal'c started eating the mountain of food on his plate and Daniel picking at his. He turned his gaze to his daughter and Jack and smiled. The two of them were leant against a tree trunk and Jack had one arm around her shoulder. With his free arm he was eating and occasionally sneaking bites of Sam's sandwich. Every time he did Sam would laugh lightly and swat at him. Watching the two of them Jacob was glad that they had got together, he hadn't heard his daughter laugh like that since his wife had died. He smiled to himself and took a bite of sandwich.

Once they had both finished eating, Jack took a deep breath and whispered in Sam's ear, "Can I talk to you in private?"

Sam gave him a confused look but nodded. Jack stood, pulling her up after him. He gave Jacob a quick smile, which told the older man exactly what he was about to do, and led Sam further into the trees. Once they were out of sight Jacob stood and pulled the camcorder out of his pocket. He looked down at Daniel and Teal'c, one of whom had a confused look on his face while the other was sat blanked face as ever and said, "Either stay here or follow me, but which ever it is stay quiet."

Daniel and Teal'c both stood, obviously going to follow Jacob, although the former still looked confused Jacob could see that his confusion was growing. He motioned for them to be quiet then walked along the path that Sam and Jack had just taken. He stopped at the edge of the clearing the two officers were standing in and crouched down, careful to make himself inconspicuous. Daniel and Teal'c shared a look before the two of them copied him. Jacob pointed the camcorder in the direction of Jack and Sam and pressed record.

As Jack led Sam through the forest and out into a clearing a million thoughts were rushing through her head. She knew something was up since Jack had been nervous since the briefing. He hadn't been obvious enough for anyone to notice but she had become a master in reading his body language over the years and she knew that something was up.

When Jack stopped Sam opened her mouth to ask him what was up but the look on her face stopped the words from coming out. The look on his face was full of love and hope and Sam could also see a little bit of nerves coming through.

Jack took a deep breath and said, in a low voice. "The first time we met you challenged me to an arm wrestle and I couldn't help but be impressed. Since then you've proved to me so many times just what an amazing women you are Samantha Carter and how much you mean to me. I feel in love with Captain Carter in the briefing room, and then I got to know Sam the women and I loved her even more. I love you Samantha Carter, warrior, scientist and women." He reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a box. He lowered himself to his knee and opened the box, "We've only been together a few days but I love you more than anything. Will you marry me Sam?"

**Hehe I like cliff hangers but the next chapter will be up as soon as I write it.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Here is the next and final installment of Reunion, although I am going to write some follow up pieces for the wedding and everything after it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and stuck with it till the end. Especially thank you the ALIMOO1971 who helped me come up with the ring.**

Sam was shocked. Sure she loved him but this was unexpected, they had been together only a few days and here he was, down on one knee proposing. She looked him in the face a realised that, yes they had only been together properly for a few days, but they had loved each other for years. She didn't want to waste any more time and it looked like Jack didn't either.

With tears in her eyes she nodded frantically and gave a whispered, "Yes."

Jack beamed at her then slid the ring onto her finger. He then stood and pulled her into a powerful kiss. He pulled back and the rested their foreheads together. "I love you Jack," Sam whispered.

"And I you Sammie, and I you."

Stepping back Sam held out her finger and looked at the ring that was now on her finger. It was white gold and the band was 3mm. The diamond was a one carat princess cut and on either side of the mounting there was and earth symbol. "It's beautiful Jack," she whispered, brushing a soft kiss against his lips.

Jack smiled. "A beautiful for a beautiful person," he answered causing Sam to blush. He took her hand and gently slide the ring off again. Sam watched him confused but then understood when he said, "Look at the inside of the band Sam." She did and smiled at what she saw. Engraved into the ring was earths address and the word always. "So you know that I'm always there Sam, not matter what happens."

Sam smiled again and kissed him once more, "I already knew that Jack but thanks." She slid the ring back on to her finger and when it was there Jack brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. Sam smiled at him and then the two of them were silent for a few moments before Sam spoke again, "You know that we have an audience right?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah." He turned to the trees where Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel were hiding, his arm around Sam's shoulder, and said, "Come on out peanut gallery."

Sam giggled then full out laughed as a sheepish looking Daniel came out from behind the trees, followed closely by an apologetic looking Jacob and a stony faced Teal'c. Hearing Sam's laughter Daniel smiled and came forwards quickly, pulling both of them into a hug. "Congratulations. I've got to say that it took you long enough."

Sam and Jack both smiled and when he stepped back Jacob came over to them. Looking at his face Sam accused, "You look less surprised than me dad." When he didn't answer Sam looked at him hard then said, "You knew."

Now Jacob nodded, "Jack asked me for my blessing when we were at your brothers, before the water fight."

Sam looked between her father and fiancé, wow that felt good to think, and smiled, "That's actually really sweet."

Jack smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips. Once they separated again Teal'c inclined his head, "I too must offer you my congratulations. I hope you are very happy together."

Jack and Sam both smiled at him. "Thanks T," Jack replied.

Jacob slid the camcorder back into his pocket. Sam saw the movement and glared at him, "You didn't."

Jacob shrugged, "I did. George wanted to see it."

Sam sighed. Jack shrugged and said, "Shall we go back to the base now?"

Everyone nodded and made their way out of the trees and back to the base, Sam and Jack holding hands the whole way and Jack stroking the ring that was now on Sam's finger. They got back to the base and saw Jenkins coming towards them. He came to a stop in front of them and spoke, "We were wondering where you all went. Some of the scientists here were looking for Major Carter and couldn't locate any of you."

"Sorry Jenkins, we went for a walk and got a little distracted."

Jenkins looked down at their joint hands and smiled, "Congratulations."

Jack and Sam both smiled at him. "Thank you Colonel."

From behind them there came the sound of a worm hole activating. They all ran to the gate and Jack's radio crackled to life, "Colonel O'Neill."

"Yes General Hammond sir?" Jack answered, pushing the button.

"Can I talk to Jacob please."

Looking bemused Jack handed Jacob the radio. "Jacob here."

"We have got a message from the Tok'ra high counsel and they want you to come back tonight rather than tomorrow."

Jacob bowed his head as Sel'mac took over, "Are we coming back to the SGC now General?"

There was a moment of silence then Hammond answered, "If you are done there we would like SG1 and yourself to return."

"We are done here George," Jacob took over once more, "Including what I told you about."

SG1 and Jenkins gave him a confused look but Jacob just shrugged and listened as Hammond replied, "Ok then Jacob, we expect you back within the hour." The worm hole disengaged and Jacob handed the radio back to Jack.

"Sam, why don't you go and see what the scientists want while we get ready to go." He laughed when Sam sighed, "You have twenty minutes Sam, after that we'll come and get you." She looked happier now and made to walk off. Jack stopped her and placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her, "Your twenty minutes have already started Major."

Sam gave him one last smile before walking off to the labs once more. Jack watched her go then turned back to the group, "Right we've got twenty minutes to kill before we go and save Carter." Daniel shook his head while Jacob laughed. Taking a step closer to his future father-in-law Jack said, "What did you mean when you told Hammond that everything had been done including what you told him?"

Jacob shook his head, "That is for me to know and for you to find out."

Jack looked at him then shrugged, "Whatever you say," then he added in a joking manor, "Dad."

Jacob sighed, "Oh dear, I'm actually going to be your father-in-law aren't I."

Jack scowled, "You don't have to sound so sad about that Jacob."

Jacob laughed at him and Jack threw his hands in the air. Daniel and Jenkins laughed too while Teal'c smiled lightly.

Jenkins left to go and do some paper work and Jack, Jacob, Teal'c and Daniel made their way back to the Jaffa camp. Once there Teal'c spoke quietly to his son and Rak'nor before wishing them well and coming back to stand by the others. Rak'nor followed and said to Jack, "Congratulations to you and Major Carter Colonel O'Neill. I wish you well." He and Jack clasped arms then SG1 and Jacob turned and left.

Checking his watch Jack spoke, "It's been fifteen minutes, let's go spring Sam."

They made their way slowly to the labs. Once there they all went in to see Sam sitting on one of the chairs, looking at a computer with a face a thunder. "Time to go Carter," Jack said.

Sam flashed him a thankful smile and stood. Behind her an indignant voice said, "We still need her."

Jack turned his gaze to man behind Sam and glared at him. "I don't care doctor whoever you are. We've got to go home and my fiancé," he stressed the word and Sam felt a shiver go down her spine, "Has got to go now."

Sam smiled at him then turned to the doctor behind her. "All you've got to do change to output volume and it should be fine and work a lot better than before."

The doctor opened and shut his mouth a few times before nodding and turning his back on the team. Sam lead the way out of the lab and once outside let out a sigh of relief and hugged Jack. "Thank you for coming to get me. He is such a pain in the arse and couldn't see how damn simple to solution to his problem was."

Jack laughed and hugged Sam back. After releasing her he stepped back and said to everyone, "Let's go home."

They returned to the SGC to a roaring cheer. From the control room they heard General Hammond speak over the loud speaker, "Welcome back SG1 and congratulations Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter on your engagement."

Jack and Sam smiled up at the General then put their arms around each other and kissed each other. The cheers of the men and women of the SGC grew louder.

In the control room Hammond and Walter watched the goings on with smiles on their faces, both glad that the people who deserved it the most could finally find happiness.


End file.
